MISSION
by Cheska
Summary: Serena x Heero. Serena is the 06 pilot of the Lunarian Moon.
1. Prologue

Title:   
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
Prologue  
Is it PG-13?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing! so nyah!  
Author's notes: Yeah, I know..this is like ..uhmm...3 or 4th  
fic now.. and I am currently working on that sequal to Truly  
Happy! If you haven't read it yet..please do! ^^ Now then  
this story isn't the sequal I am sorry to say but it is a  
different kind..a crossover since I enjoy those. It's   
very different. If you're a Darien/Serena or Mamoru/Usagi  
fan...I advise you to not read this fic.. *sheepish look  
and winces* I have been reading Gundum Wing fics and  
they have been a non-Mamoru/Usagi fic and I am tempted to  
write one! ^^ it's a Heero/Usagi one now! *grins*   
I am going by Serena Usagi Tsukino. And like yeah...she's not  
a ditz or something..far from it! ^^ This isn't a typical   
Sailor Moon style at all..you'll find out soon enough! There  
is no Sailor Moon in here..or those attack kinds with the  
monsters..it's in the Gundum World with the colonies and stuff  
like that.   
  
*******************  
Years have passed and new hope has been brought into the galaxy.  
The mobile suits and Gundums have been currently fighting   
and the Gundum pilots have been successful in their missions  
to stop the Oz soldiers.   
Relena Darlian Peacecraft as she is currently known has been   
hiding out and has made a Pacifism School where hundreds of students  
have applied to and sought out.  
  
*Beep* *beep*  
*Click*  
"Serena Usagi Tsukino..codename: Moon..I have a mission   
for you,"a voice called out through the communicator.  
Instantly the blond haired girl listened attentively.  
"Hai? What is it?"she replied in a monotone voice.  
"The information you need is in your laptop, just open it  
up and it will tell you what you need to do,"informed   
the voice.  
At his words, Serena went and obeyed his instructions. As she  
turned it on and went online she got the documents and   
flicked it on.   
Mission: Go to the new base of Oz. There are certain  
files there hidden and I want you to get it before anyone  
else does. Those files hold top secret information on   
the bases of the Gundums as well as some other things  
that doesn't need to be discussed. Go there and get   
those files, after getting it out, destroy the base.   
I need those files A.S.A.P by tomorrow or sooner.   
Destroy whoever opposes you, understand?  
Do you accept or decline?  
MISSION: ACCEPTED / DECLINE  
  
Serena stared at the screen and considered the offer. It was   
simple enough like any other ones she had in the past years.   
Go there kill whoever, get the papers, documents, or files  
get out and destroy the base. Simple and easy enough.   
Serena typed it up and sent it back.  
Mission: Accepted  
  
"Moon?"inquired the voice.  
"Sent it back..Mission: Accepted,"she answered back in the same  
monotone voice.  
"Good..the base is located near the Peacecraft Academy..I want  
you to enroll there,"informed the voice.  
There was silence.  
"Moon? I know what your thinking and I know how much you are   
against pacifism but it's a good cover for you,"the voice called out.  
Silence.  
"If you won't take it that way then take it as a mission. Act  
normal and everything..you're good at that,"the voice advised.  
"..fine..I will take this mission...but only as a mission, nothing  
more,"Serena replied after awhile.  
"Good..you will be receving more orders as the time pass  
with this mission,"the voice said.  
Then Serena shut off the communicator. She sighed and looked at  
the communicator in her hand and chucked it at the bed.  
"Pacifism..ha! That Relena Peacecraft sucks with her belief of  
pacifism!"Serena muttered indignantly and then got up and   
prepared for the Academy.  
  
~.~.~.~ In L6 Colony at the Winner Mansion ~.~.~.~  
*Beep* *Beep*  
*typing* *typing*  
*click* *click*  
There was a screen and a face popped up, it was Dr. J.   
"Hello, Quatre Winner. How has life been like..two days   
without fighting?"Dr. J asked.  
"Fine, thank you,"Quatre answered but he knew there must  
be something in there that he hasn't brought up yet.  
"Good..there is a mission for you as well as the others.   
At the moment I am sending the message to them about this  
mission. It's pretty simple really. Go to the Peacecraft  
Academy and protect Relena Darlian Peacecraft," he said.  
  
~.~ In the other places where the other gundum pilots were ~.~  
Duo just received that message and was not happy about   
it at all.  
"What?! Relena! Ahhh!!"he shouted and banged his head against the   
laptop.  
Trowa looked impassive and sat there with his arms folded but  
deep inside he was screaming.  
Wufie just nodded his head and murmered something about weak woman  
and injustice.  
Heero sat there and said in his monotone voice, " Misson: Accepted."  
~.~Back in the L6 Colony at the Winner Mansion~.~  
"There is more,"continued Dr. J," The Oz soldiers are after her probably  
to kill her and I need each and every one of you to protect her.   
During this task..there will be more to it.. I promise you. The  
war is still out there and there are dangers so don't think that  
protecting her is all that you need to do. Just keep your eye out  
for the Oz soldiers and anything about the Treize foundation."  
Then the picture blinked out.  
"Relena Preacecraft...the others will not like this,"muttered Quatre.  
  
At once each of the Gundum soldiers prepared and hacked for entrances  
in their computers to get into the Peacecraft Academy as well  
as a certain blond teenage girl.  
*******************************  
In the base where Dr. J is at, he went through the papers   
that were brought in to him by his orders and looked up the one  
at his hands. It had the papers that told him some things about  
Serena Usagi Tsukino.  
Name: Serena Usagi Tsukino  
Date of Birth: July/unknown/unknown  
Living relatives: Dead  
Blood Type : O positive  
Age: Believed to be 16  
Hair color Blond  
Eye color Crystal Blue  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
More: Serena is a gundum pilot that pilots the new gundum   
called Lunarian Moon. She is the sixth pilot and a perfect soldier  
like 01 gundum pilot Heero Yuy. She has not failed a mission as of  
yet. Her parents the two Tsukinos have been killed and were   
rebellions toward Oz and were assassins as well. Ever since the  
death of the Tsukinos she has been raised by Dr. Meiou but has   
recently disappeared after she turned 7 and has been passed on  
to Dr. J who secretly raised her. That is all that is known  
of her so far.  
  
Dr. J smiled at this information and knew that there were more  
to it than that. Then he put the folder away into his desk along  
with the other information of the other pilots.  
****************************  
~.~The Next Day at Earth~.~  
Serena was now packed and heading toward the Peacecraft Academy  
as she walked there. She was wearing a simple light blue dress with  
a matching blue denim jacket and carried her bag over her   
shoulders and tucked inside that jacket layed a gun. Her eyes   
were focused and held a cold emotionless look. She was indeed   
the perfect soldier.  
She was a 5ft. 2inches with a soft creamy white skin and   
crystal blue eyes that held no emotion. Her hair was long  
and braided that reached up to her ankles that sparkled of  
gold like the sun. She was slender and has a beautiful build  
that would want other girls to wish she had that body.  
When she arrived there, she went toward the office and knocked.  
"Come in, the door's open,"answered Relena's voice.  
As Serena came in she was met by five others, all male. Serena didn't  
say anything but stood there with an impassive look.  
"I am here for my schedule Miss Relena, my name is Serena   
Usagi Tsukino,"said Serena.  
"Ahh yes..Serena. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hold on for a   
minute,"told Relena and started shuffling through her papers  
and pulled a single piece and walked over and handed it to   
her.  
All that time, Serena never moved a muscle she just stood   
there looking at the scenery in back of Relena. The five others  
were the gundum pilots that she knew from the information that  
Dr. J held in his office while she was rummaging around bringing  
trouble while she was a young child.  
As Relena gave her the piece she nodded her head and murmered  
a thank you before walking off.  
  
As Serena left the room, Duo stared after her.  
"Wow! Serena, huh? Hmmm..."Duo whispered with a grin in his   
face.  
Wufie glared at Duo and shook his head muttering about Braided  
Baka. While the other gundum pilots said nothing.  
"Heero! Now where were we? Ahh yes...your dorm rooms and schedule!  
Well after you are all settled why don't I show you around the  
school or something?"suggested Relena as she shuffled through  
her papers like before and pulled out various slips of paper.  
"We already know our way around.."answered Duo while Heero   
ignored her.  
"Yes, Yes..but it has been a long time since we got together. You  
may have forgotten your way already.."said Relena.  
"Iie.."Heero simply said as Relena gave Quatre the papers.  
Then all of them walked off out of the room with Heero going first.  
Once they were outside and shut..well rather slammed the door,  
Duo heaved a sigh of relief and then Wufie smacked him upside the  
head.  
"Hey! What'd you do that for Wu-man?"shouted Duo glaring at him.  
"Maxwell! Don't call me Wu-man! It's Wufie! You braided baka!"  
shouted Wufie.  
"Easy there Wu-man! What'd I do?"said Duo.  
"It's Wufie! And what were you doing there?! Goggling at the  
weak onna?! We have a mission!"nagged Wufie.  
"Hey..can't a guy look?" pouted Duo.  
With that there was silence and shaking of heads as they walked  
off toward their dormroom. They had three rooms, Heero had his own  
while Duo and Wufie roomed and Quatre and Trowa shared the other.   
  
~.~.~ At Serena's Dorm Room ~.~.~  
Serena sat there in her own private room as she typed up in her  
lap top, not at all stopping only for a couple of seconds and  
then resuming her task.  
(Now then...where is that base...hmmm..) she wondered as she scanned  
the new results but shook her head and continued to type.   
(stupid base...they've gotten smarter over the years...now..where  
would it be...)she thought.  
Just then there was a beeping noise and Serena instinctively picked  
up the communicator lying beside the table while she continued typing  
with her left hand never leaving the screen.  
"Moon here...I'm at the Peacecraft Academy at the Sanq Kingdom...  
the gundums are here as well,"Serena said as if it's nothing new.  
"Good...well done. I've figured they would arrive the same day   
as you..never stalling on their way. Have you located the base   
yet,"questioned the voice.  
"Not yet but I'm thinking that only a couple more minutes or  
so will be needed, Dr. J,"replied Serena.  
"There is more to it than that..I want you to do this with the  
other pilots.."Dr. J said after not responding for awhile.  
There was silence.  
"*sigh* Do it Moon..you need them! I have received word from   
the other scientists that it's littered and heavily guarded by  
soldiers, heavy and light weight machinery, mobile suits,  
and more..and the reason it's taking you so long to find it is   
because no one dares approach it or inform any others about  
it! There is top secret stuff going on in there and you'll need  
the help!"berated Dr. J with an exhausted tone.  
After a long agonizing silence,"I don't need their help! I have  
never been aided with my missions and I will complete this myself!  
The others will only get in my way! I don't want them to   
help me with this!"Serena shouted.  
"A reason why you need to get them into this mission. You need  
to know the other pilots, you have been away from those around  
your age. That is why I had you enroll yourself into this school  
and also why the other pilots are here as well..so you won't be  
alone,"Dr. J said in a calm and collected voice.  
Serena faltered and wasn't paying attention to the screen in   
front of her anymore as her eyes glazed over.  
(Alone...) her mind wandered off.  
There was incredible silence for awhile.  
"Moon? Are you there?"questioned Dr. J.  
"..H-hai..I'm here.."she answered half conscious.  
Serena's face returned to the one with a cold expressionless  
look that was focused on the computer and suddenly there was  
a clacking noise and a beeping one that followed.  
"I found it, okay? I don't need the others around..I found  
the base..I'll be able to get it to you in about tomorrow  
night or the following morning..I need to prepare and   
everything.."Serena informed the doctor and shut off  
the communicator and looked at the screen before her..it  
didn't show the map but she figured out a plan that   
formulated in her mind as she closed her lap top and   
went off to bed.  
  
~.~.~ Dr. J's labratory ~.~.~  
"That girl.."muttered Dr. J as he looked at the communicator  
in his hand.   
Then he turned his chair and faced his computer.  
He typed some stuff on and went to phase two to his plan.  
~.~.~ At Heero's Dorm Room with the other pilots around as well~.~  
*beep* beep*  
*clacking*  
The video link went on and Dr. J's face showed on the screen.  
The others excluding Duo and Quatre held an expressionless   
face.  
"I see that all of you have made it and have been successful   
in getting into the academy. I have received word as well  
that you have run into someone along the way. *silence  
but the last word held everyone with interest*  
*ahem* Now then..there is a new mission for you   
as long as you are all here. I might get a real hearing  
out of this one after I reveal something to you but I'll  
take the risk. There is another assassin among   
yourselves for quite awhile now and I have been keeping   
it a secret from you for your own good," Dr. J informed  
them holding a good face all the while.  
"WWHAAATTT?!!?"Duo screeched while Wufie bonked him  
the head to silence him.  
"Another assassin?" questioned Quatre.  
"How long? Do we know who he is?"asked Duo with a   
questioning look.  
The others wanted to know too but didn't say anything  
but were tensing up with each second.  
"Not a he, Maxwell, but a she,"answered Dr. J shaking  
his head.  
"A girl!!"shouted Duo in surprise and widened his eyes stepping  
back and bumping into Trowa.  
"A weak onna?!"said Wufie in disbelief.  
"She isn't weak..not at the slightest..stubborn but certainly  
not weak. She has been a trained killer ever since who-knows   
what. She is an expert assassin and hasn't failed a mission  
as of yet. You may not know her but she certainly knows  
you. She doesn't know that I have knowledge that I know that she   
knows who you are but she just told me that you are here..and that just   
confirms my knowledge that she knows. In fact, she's the  
one who told me that you are here! That's why I have   
contacted you all so soon!"informed Dr. J smiling at their  
shocked faces..well for Duo anyways but Quatre's eyes did  
widen a little bit.  
"She knows of our where-abouts?"gasped Duo.  
"Hai, she does. She knows about all of you and I am here to  
send you into a mission,"said Dr. J.  
There was silence.  
"I want you all to help her in her latest mission. She has  
been stubborn and refuses your help..so I'll go ahead and  
get you to go and help her anyways..with or without her   
consent,"Dr. J said.  
"If she refuses it..why have us do this anyways?"asked  
Wufie.  
"The mission I have sent her on is deadly and I don't want  
it getting into the wrong hands..those documents hold a  
very valuable piece of information about new gundums, other bases,  
and about yourselves. I have belief that there may be  
more to it than plain pieces of paper because it is  
absolutely heavily guarded. Now do you accept this  
mission or not?"informed Dr. J.  
There was silence and careful thinking on this part.  
Finally...  
"Mission: Accepted,"came a monotone voice.  
"I accept this mission,"came two voices.  
Then there were two nods that followed.  
"Good..there is more..since she knows who you are..you   
should know hers...her codename is Moon..and you have indeed  
seen her..since nothing escapes your eyes. Her last name  
is Tsukino and that is all..you should know right now,"said  
Dr. J and ended transmission.  
  
"Tsukino..Tsukino..that's..that's the girl that was in Relena's  
office earlier on who received her schedule!"exclaimed Duo.  
There was silence and nodding of recognition.  
"She doesn't really look the type to be an assassin  
like us, does she?"Quatre voiced out.  
None of them said anything about that and they knew   
what Quatre said was true.  
  
To be continued...  
*****************************  
Well there's the first chapter in The Mission. Hope you  
liked it!   
*a slight look of panick in her face as she backs  
away from them*  
"Please don't hurt me..."Cheska says as she goes back carefully  
and cautiously from the angry people.  
"Eeks!"and runs away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapt. 1

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 2  
PG? PG-13? General? How am I suppose to know...  
  
Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Sailor Moon  
or Gundum Wing! *wags finger* shame...such a shame that I don't   
but what am I suppose to do?  
  
Cheska: Now then...we should..start..  
Duo: Hahaha!! Hiya Cheska!  
Cheska: *sweatdrops* Duo! Don't bother me when I'm making  
announcements!  
Duo: Yeah well..too late! *grins*   
Cheska: *bows head and shakes head*  
Duo: Hey! Wu-man! *waves to Wufie*  
Wufie: Maxwell!! Don't call me that! It's Wufie! Not Wu-man!  
Duo: *pats him in the back* Whatever you say Wu-man!   
Wufie: *starts to lose patience* Maxwell!! I'm warning you!  
Duo: *picks up a kitana* Hey what's this? *waves it around  
and 'accidentally' makes a mark on the kitana* Oops...  
Cheska: I suggest you run..that happens to be Wufie's...  
Duo: Uh-oh...  
Wufie: Maxwell!! You braided baka! Come back here! *smiles   
evilly* I have a surprise for you! *draws out a pair of scissors*  
Cheska: Run! Run very fast...  
Duo: Eeps! Noo!! Save my hair!! *runs off*   
Cheska: Now that those two are gone, we can now start Mission the  
next chapter! ^_^ Bye-bye now!  
*Wufie running after Duo with a pair of scissors*  
Duo: You shouldn't run with scissors Wufie!  
Wufie: You marked my kitana!! Come back here!!   
Duo: Ahhh!! *holding on to his prescious braided hair*  
*Cheska sweatdrops*  
Cheska: You know the drill....*walks off*  
  
***************************  
Serena got up early in the morning about 4:00 a.m. to be exact  
and decided to check out the base that she found. She put on   
a black soldier outfit and a matching tuxedo mask type  
except covering the forehead as well. Then she took two guns  
with a spare cartridge. It was a sleeved one and so she hid  
a couple of smoke bombs and daggers in there. Then hid her guns  
at the back of the black combat boots and her waist. She did her  
hair up in a braid and then finally put her watch on.  
By the time she finished with everything, her hair was a bit  
damp but drier than earlier on. She checked the time and  
saw that it's now 5:00 a.m.   
"Good..I have two hours to check the place out and have half an   
hour to prepare for class.."Serena told herself.  
Quickly, Serena went toward the balcony and jumped off landing  
gracefully and running off toward the gates of the academy. There  
she snuck out and continued running and into the forest. Serena took  
out her gun and walked carefully with quick speed as she looked   
around. Seeing no one as of yet she walked on and after awhile   
found the base that she was looking for, for a minute she didn't see  
it but now she did.   
(No wonder you couldn't see it that well, it's fully camouflaged.  
Hmmm...)Serena said to herself, she squinted her eyes and looked   
at it more carefully.  
(There's a lot of video around, heavily guarded alright. Lasers  
and guns around, hidden of course...)she noted.  
Then she looked more carefully and spotted more around. She looked  
at the ground and took it in very carefully step by step with her  
eyes.  
(I would say there are trap doors around here as well as land  
mines..)   
Then Serena walked off careful not to make much noise that would   
attract attention or caught by the hidden camaras/videos.  
She reached the next section and then the other...it was just  
as Dr. J told her..  
(Heavily guarded and as I see before me camouflaged...heavily, I  
can barely see this place it's halfway into the ground...)  
Then a rumble started beneath her and Serena quicky dashed back  
a good distance and watched what happened. The base started  
to sink into the ground about a hundred yards around!   
(Another reason...)Serena told herself as she scowled.   
As it finally went into the ground, she stared at the base that  
was now covered in trees just like what the other trees looked  
like.   
Staring down at her watch she noted the time. It was now  
6:58 a.m. Stealthily Serena went back to the academy as   
quietly and efficiently as she had done from the start. She  
jumped up to the open balcony and back to her room.  
She prepared and put away her weapons somewhere safe, then  
got dressed in her uniform and scowled at what she saw in the   
mirror.   
(I look like a doll!)she shouted to herself and scrunched up   
her face. Then she took a gun out and put it in the back of her  
waist where no one would see or even notice it, then got her   
books and notebook as well as some other necessites into her  
book bag. Picking it up, she looked at her lap top. Hastily,  
she packed that in too, wanting to get the results of the base  
to Dr. J.  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufie, and Quatre walked off in their   
uniform to class which happened to be where Relena Peacecraft  
taught for her first period. The five gundum pilots sighed in  
resignation of the situation and stood there while students  
filed in and sat at their regular seats, staring at the new  
students. Then finally Serena came in with her bag and stood  
next to Heero without looking a second glance. Neither did   
they as well.   
"Students, I would like you to meet the six new pupils  
at the school. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufie  
Chang, Quatre R. Winner, and Serena Usagi Tsukino,"Relena  
announced after the bell rang,"I would like you to give  
them a warm welcome to this school."  
They whispered to one another and looked at them with  
smiles on their faces. While the six of them just stared  
impassively except for Quatre and Duo who smiled back. Serena  
merely nodded to them all with a warm look in her eyes.  
"Why don't you six sit over there at the third row,"suggested  
Relena as she smiled at them all, especially Heero but he just  
ignorned her as he walked toward where she told them.  
Serena lagged behind Quatre as they walked there, she took  
careful notice at their behavior. She could've sworn that  
after Relena directed them that they quickened their pace  
at every step. She couldn't blame them because she did that  
as well.  
At the third row, there were six seats all clearly for them.  
(I think she planned this...)Serena told herself and sat down.  
The order of the seats went as follows: Trowa, Quatre, Wufie,  
Duo, Heero, and Serena. Heero completely ignored everything  
that went on but was listening to what Relena was saying which  
was the regular blah, blah, blah on pacifism. Serena smirked  
at this and rolled her eyes. She looked around and noticed that  
practically everyone is half asleep or asleep.  
Stooping down, she took out her lap top and opened it up. Turning  
it on, she began typing into it. After awhile of typing she  
felt a gaze(s) on her and looked to her side where the five gundum  
pilots were and saw that they weren't looking at her but she  
knew they were so she shifted a bit so that they couldn't see the  
screen. She began typing once more and then finally got hooked  
to Dr. J's lab.   
Information from Moon: The base is as you have told me, heavily  
armed and guarded. There are video camaras all around the base,   
soldiers, mobile suits as you know as Leos, mines, lasers, and   
more. It is greatly camouflaged and if you don't look carefully enough   
you can't even see the base. What's more is that it can get   
underground cover replaced by the trees if they wish to. Which   
they have done so this morning.  
I have found it and I will be able to get the disk A.S.A.P  
  
With that, Serena clicked send and shut it off looking to   
see if she missed anything of Relena's speech. She took in what  
she said and recognized that it's still the same junk she has  
heard before and just leaned back into her chair.   
  
The five gundum pilots watched Relena as she made her speech  
and earlier looked to see what Serena was doing because she  
took out her laptop but caught them gazing and so looked away   
quickly. Quatre blushed as usual as he looked away and watched  
Relena make her speech on pacifism.  
Duo soon afterwards fell asleep at his desk while the others  
paid careful..well sort of attention.  
When the bell rang, the class filed out.  
"HEERRROOO!!"Relena called out.  
Serena winced at this and sighed exasperatedly as she quickened  
her steps out the door. Heero widened his eyes a bit before he  
quickly rushed out the door followed by the other four pilots.   
Serena smiled at their antics and got out right after while Relena  
cocked her head to the side before shrugging it off.  
As Serena got to her next period which happened to be horseback  
riding she noticed that the other G-pilots had this too. She  
was dressed in riding gear similar to theirs and looked at her  
horse. It was a beautiful white horse with almond shaped eyes of  
deep blue. She smiled and patted the horse and was nuzzled.  
She saw the others do similar things...well not exactly but they   
got aquainted with them and got on.   
"Okay class. I want you to do the run and then have free time,"  
the teacher Mr. D announced.  
The class nodded and said yes to this and got on their horse to   
test it out for awhile. Except for the six others.   
They got on and went over to the run course quickly. Serena patted  
her horse and went before Trowa. Serena knew him of course and  
remembered what it said.  
She knew that Trowa Barton is not his true name, in fact he  
doesn't have one that he can remember. The documents on him  
doesn't know either. He took that name up while working in a  
colony and became a gundum pilot at that same day. His only  
family now is at the circus where he has gotten to know the  
animals and Serena knows that he can do well in this part of  
the excercise.   
Serena watched without emotion as Heero dashed off with  
his horse through the run course with great speed and agility.  
Then watched Duo do the same as well as Quatre. Next it was  
her turn. She did as well as the others same for Trowa then  
afterwards went off her horse and toward her room but then   
saw the five G-pilots standing right in front of her.  
Serena gazed up at them without emotion but felt her  
stomach do a turn.  
"Moon.."Heero said in his monotone voice.  
Serena didn't change her expression but inside she wondered.  
"Follow us,"Trowa said.  
Serena obeyed and walked after them. There she was led   
straight toward a private classroom.  
(I suppose Relena lets them do anything around here, afterall  
she likes Heero) Serena said to herself.  
She stood straight and still, like a soldier, as she gazed at the  
five G-pilots in front of her.   
"I figured that Dr. J told you that?"Serena said after the door  
was closed.  
They merely nodded.  
"I suppose he told you everything as well, that I know your identities  
as it is obvious. As well as the mission, I'm suppose to   
carry out?"questioned Serena, feeling angry when she received nods  
from this question.   
"*sigh* Look I don't need any help with this. I can do this  
on my own,"proclaimed Serena.  
"No can do. It is a mission for us now and we will carry it  
out,"Duo spoke up.  
"A mission..."Serena said to herself as it trailed off.  
"A mission,"confirmed Quatre.  
There was silence...  
"Well then...you better get out of my way unless you want  
to get killed,"Serena said and turned around.  
"There is more, how did you know about our identities?"asked   
Heero.  
Serena smirked and turned around to face them, they all looked  
at her with questioning eyes except Heero and Trowa were at the corner  
with their arms folded and heads cast down.  
"I've always known since I was a child. Found it in Dr. J's office  
when I was bored. Pretty simple really,"Serena told them.  
Just then there was a beeping noise. Serena got her communicator out  
and flicked it on.  
"Moon here,"Serena said into the communicator.  
The other G-pilots just stood by silently.  
"Moon got your message. There is something else I want  
you to do,"Dr. J's voice rang out,"I want you to bring the documents  
over to L6 colony of the Winner Company where I will take it   
personally. Do you accept this?"  
"Accepted,"Serena replied,"There's another thing Dr."  
"..What is it?"asked Dr. J.  
"I can't believe you got the Gundum pilots to aide me in this  
mission as their mission. I thought you trusted me,"accused  
Serena in a calm but straining voice.  
Dr. J winced from his side of the communicator.  
"I want to make sure those papers get to me as soon as possible.  
I trust you, but I want to make sure,"assured Dr. J.  
"Whatever..."Serena said and shut off the communicator.  
Then she looked over her shoulders at them and nodded to them.  
"Just get to your gundums and meet me at the forest entrance   
at 6p.m. I'll lead you to the base,"Serena informed them in a monotone  
and walked off.  
  
As time drew near to six o'clock the G-pilots were already  
there in their gundums.  
"Weak onna...stupid mission,"Wufie muttered under his breath.  
Just as Wufie said those words, a silver and white Gundum  
flew and landed nearby.  
Serena was inside her Lunarian Moon Gundum and put on the  
communicator to the gundums. She saw their faces and nodded  
towards them.  
"Let's get this over with,"she said.  
"A sixth Gundum pilot too! He never told us that!"exclaimed  
Duo.  
"I suppose he left this out too...oh well,"Serena said and rushed   
through the trees.  
The Lunarian Moon has silver and white coloring and looks a bit  
like the other gundums most similar to Wing 01, Heero's Gundum.   
Has a sword and a light saber sword just in case the right   
arm has been cut off as well as the guns within the gundum.   
Has a lunar symbol in the forehead and flashing blue eyes as   
well with the ability to transform into a plane for the ability to fly.  
As the six gundums neared the base, Serena stopped and put on the  
communicator.  
"The base is only 100 yards away. It's heavily guarded and lined  
with mine fields, they probably have radars as well just in case  
an attack is going to happen by air,"informed Serena,"I've warned   
you now and don't forget the usual lasers and etc...okay? There's  
probably hidden traps all around the base so be wary."  
Then Serena put her mask on to finish off her suit. She wore her   
earlier suit of pure black and had her hidden accessories in there  
as well.   
The five other gundums split up and surrounded the area. They attacked  
at once and Serena went off as well, she took notice of their positions  
and once they started attacking Serena slipped in to attack with them.  
It was much easier this way she noticed and got there quickly. She broke  
into the base and saw mobile suits called Leos attacking at her and she  
blew them off with her various guns. Then put that away and slashed   
through them. Taking a look around she saw that she would have to get off,  
seeing that she's running out of fuel and needed to save it for her   
getaway. Getting off and insuring that no one can get in she jumped off  
and landed then got out her guns and shot at the soldiers now attacking.  
Then made off and started looking around, turning a corner she saw   
that the area was on fire and people running around so they took no  
notice of her. Serena crept along and looked at the doors, as she  
reached the next hallway, she saw it. It was guarded by two guards and  
a Leo.   
(No need for guns after that Leo is destroyed) Serena said to herself.  
Getting the smoke screen out she bombed the area and ran off quickly  
as she shot two bullets at the guards and one at another side where  
the Leo immediately took off, too, in confusion. As Serena walked inside  
she saw the place guarded by one person and immediately shot the man.  
(Poor thing didn't know what hit him..quick and painless)   
She searched the guy and found an access key/card. She slipped it  
into the computer and looked around the data banks and found some useful  
things which she put into a disk she carried with her then erased it  
right after she programmed the whole base to self detonate and then   
looked through the files. She heard running footsteps coming closer.  
(Better make this fast) she said to herself.  
She continued searching but still couldn't find the documents they  
needed, they were all useless to her.   
(Great..the footsteps are coming closer..come on Tsukino!) she shouted  
at herself.  
She looked around the room and closed the door and locked it to  
get more time. Then looked around some more and saw a desk in the corner.  
She went there and looked through and found various documents and got   
the ones she needed, then saw another one containing stuff about Oz and  
smiled mischieviously at this and took it as well.   
Serena a.k.a Moon hid the two documents behind her jacket and the disk  
at her pocket then took out her gun and readjusted her mask.   
She heard bullets ringing through the door and found that there  
is no exit around but through that door.   
(better to risk yourself than wait for the inevitable, Tsukino)   
Taking a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves she she took place  
beside the door and threw it open. Immediately bullets rang through  
and orders were thrown out. She couldn't figure out how many there   
were out there. She showed herself and shot bullets out and then dodged   
the bullets thrown out, then threw a smoke screen at them. She ran for  
it and shot bullets at them without looking back.  
She ran and turned a corner then saw more soldiers coming for  
her and so she shot the ones in front as she neared her gundum she got  
shot at her right side as well as her right arm then she managed to  
reach the gundum and collapsed there. She quickly operated it and shot  
at them with her various guns and then got out of there the way   
she came in.  
Then Moon took off her mask and picked up the device she usually  
carried with her that she linked while in the main room. She pressed  
the button and the whole base exploded.   
Turning on the communicator, "Mission: Accomplished."  
Serena winced as she held her side and looked at her hands, seeing  
blood and then caught sight of her bleeding right arm  
as well. But she was relieved to see that her documents and disk  
were still safely intact. After reaching back at the safe location  
where the five other gundums were there, Serena landed and laid her  
head back closing her eyes before opening the hatch and going down.  
There she tumbled down and landed safely to her feet where the five  
other pilots stood. They were in a base of some sort and it was a   
dark, dimly litted area. She got up and smiled at them a painful smile   
that she forced upon her face and tried to forget the aching pain on her  
arm and side.   
"Well thanks for the help..I should start getting the documents  
back to Dr. J, ne? Well see ya," Serena said.  
And started walking toward the door that  
led to the computer room, as she spotted one inside from the  
glass bullet proof window.  
As she went in there, the five gundums merely looked at her. Serena  
sat down and started turning it on and typing furiously at the computer  
keeping a concentrated eye at it but winced at times from the pain of  
her right arm and side that kept throbbing and bleeding.   
*beep*   
*clack* *clack* *clack*  
Screen blinked on...  
Loading...loading....loading....  
Password: *******  
Loading...loading...  
Accepted...  
*clack* *clack* *clack*  
loading...loading..  
File found.  
Access Files:   
*clack* *clack*  
File complete..  
  
Serena managed to get the job done and got herself into the   
space ship launching for L6 colony for the Winner company. She  
laid her head down for a second before shutting it down and when  
she looked beside her she saw the five gundum pilots there.  
"You're hurt,"stated Duo.  
"You should get that treated before it gets worse,"informed Quatre  
with a hint of concern.  
"It's just fine, okay? Just..."started Serena then bit her lip  
from groaning and instead grunted.  
Heero came over and touched her side and kept her from talking now as  
she was in pain.   
"It's pretty serious enough, you have a bullet in there after   
all,"stated Heero.  
Quatre stared at Trowa who nodded and then Heero noticed this  
and began to type into the computer.  
"What are you doing?"asked Serena with curiousity.  
"We're going with you. I own the Winner company so it won't  
be a problem. You need help, Serena, you can't put that   
aside,"Quatre said.  
"I don't need help. I'm capable of taking care of myself,"said  
Serena.  
"Stubborn..just what Dr. J said,"muttered Duo who in turn  
received a death glare that rivaled Heero's from Serena and he   
looked away.  
"Fine...whatever,"said Serena who looked away from them.  
  
After making the arrangements in the shuttle, they quickly got  
prepared. They made calls and got their belongings with the  
exception of Serena who had Duo get her stuff for her. Then went off,  
getting the Gundums shipped off too in secret and pass securities.  
Once they arrived at the shuttle, Serena tried her best to keep   
a straight face without anyone having the slightest hint that  
she was in pain except her act didn't work for the G-pilots because  
they knew. Serena walked beside Trowa and Quatre with Duo behind.  
They passed the securities and went and sat down at their seats.  
While everyone else weren't paying attention, Serena took out the  
documents and looked at it, she didn't know what is in there but  
she had an idea. If it was important and every file did have a  
title on them. She put it back in and looked at her side, they  
managed to tie a cloth around her and her arm to keep it from  
being exposed until they finish this mission then she'd have to   
go to the hospital or something..that she didn't enjoy, not at  
all.   
(Never been there ever since I was born. I won't go in there. I   
can't let anyone know who I am unless they have to. Dr. J won't   
allow this. How could I have taken so long in that stupid room!  
Now look at the mess I'm in!) Serena thought to herself.  
  
As the shuttle landed, she walked off with the gundums following  
along and reached the Winner Company with help from Quatre. As they   
got there, Dr. J was there wearing his Doctor suit and two others  
next to him. He smiled at the company she was in.  
As they got closer he turned along with the body guards or whatever  
they were and got led into a deserted room.  
"Here's the documents you asked for as well as some other things  
that may be useful,"Serena said handing him two documents and a   
disk,"the other document is on Oz I believe there are other  
bases as well in that as for the disk it has more information on  
a weapon they're planning to build."  
"Good work Moon. Good work everyone,"Dr. J commented,"I see   
that you brought the other pilots as well. I told you you needed the  
help."  
That's when he saw the blood oozing out of her side and frowned at it.  
"You got hurt. It's a good thing you're not dead while completing  
the mission,"said Dr. J and motioned for them to follow.  
They were led out of the Company and into a car.   
  
Soon they arrived at a small shack and got out. Serena just followed  
Dr. J and the guards with an impassive looks along with the other pilots.  
Inside the shack, Dr. J approached the end of the wall and took out a   
type of disc and inserted it in a crack on the wall and a machine came out,  
he typed a code in there and then whispered something afterwards. After  
a series of tests he stepped back and the others followed suit. A type  
of elevator came out of the ground and everyone filed in. They went  
down several hundred feet, from their guess, and finally got off.   
"Let's get you into the infirmary, Moon and get that treated,"Dr. J  
ordered.   
She followed a doctor and was led into the infirmary without  
saying anything.  
**************  
"She's a gundum pilot like us,"Trowa stated.  
"Yes, she is,"answered Dr. J with a slight nod.  
"You didn't tell us, why?"asked Quatre.  
"It wasn't any of your concern we all have our secrets. You five have  
your own mission and she has hers. Shortly after when she has been  
treated I'll send you back to do your own part and she will join you  
in protecting Relena Peacecraft,"Dr. J said.  
"Relena Peacecraft? Whatever for?"said a voice from the side.  
Turning his head, Dr. J smirked as he saw Serena there with an  
impassive look.  
"I see you're better now. Relena Peacecraft will need you six when  
the time comes, Oz soldiers want her, thinking that once she is gone  
they will be able to rule the world. She is the symbol of peace as  
she is the last descendant of the Peacecraft family next to her  
missing brother, Miliardo. If she is gone, it could be disaster,"stated  
Dr. J.  
"That love-sick baka?!"exclaimed Serena.  
Duo laughed at that while the others just smirked aside from Quatre  
who blushed.  
"I see you do not want to be part of this mission then,"stated Dr. J.  
"I'll accept it, it's something to do and it may be amusing to  
do,"Serena said with hesitancy.  
"Very well,"nodded Dr. J and started to get up.  
Just then another figure came in from the door dressed with a dark  
green bussiness suit covered with a white lab coat over. It was a   
woman with dark green almost black hair with a bob on her hairstyle.  
Her eyes held vast knowledge in her maroon eyes with an ageless face.  
"Dr. Meiou I see you have returned after so long,"Dr. J said with  
a bit of surprise.  
"I am sorry, that I had to take off so fast.."Dr. Meiou apologized  
and looked at the six pilots in back of Dr. J.  
"Dr. M..."Serena whispered out and Dr. Meiou looked at her with  
apologizing eyes.  
"You have trained her well,"Dr. Meiou stated and nodded in approval.  
"We should be going now..."Dr. J announced and started moving  
out and the other pilots stood up and followed, ignoring Dr. M. Serena  
held her head down at the floor as she followed, ignoring her previous  
guardian.   
"I am sorry," was all that she heard that was spoken from Dr. M's lips  
as Serena passed her.  
  
(After all these years she has returned but I have nothing  
to do with her now, none!) Serena said to herself as they approached  
the space shuttle and got on. Serena sat down next to the window, looking  
at all the empty space and the bright stars. Her heart felt a slight   
tug as they passed by the moon but felt a pain when she saw the abandoned  
bases hanging around there.   
"Dr. M was your caretaker?"inquired Quatre as he sat down  
next to her.  
"Yes, she was...not anymore though,"answered Serena unemotionally.  
"What happened?"he asked cautiously.  
Serena didn't answer but just looked out the window with a glazed  
look in her eyes. Quatre looked at her before getting up and going   
to his own seat, knowing that she wouldn't answer him.  
*FLASHBACK*   
A great rumble and all the furniture started to crash and shatter.  
The door swings open and many soldiers dressed in grey come in  
with weapons.  
Shouting and arguements.   
Two shots ring out and then more follow. A few seconds later, bodies  
drop down and the shots die out.   
Footsteps approach and more doors slam and creak open and bang.   
A face appears one with fear and then another shot sounds out and  
the face goes away, but before that the eyes of the face widen  
and glazes over and seems dead.   
Footsteps follow and a face appears, a man's face. It was a bit  
out of curiousity and then it becomes a blur...  
*END FLASHBACK*  
(that was from my past, I know it is....the night of my parents  
death. But didn't Dr. M raise me? Those were from Oz! I know it  
is, one day I'll know what happened in my past..I will and that  
is a mission I will have and finish.)   
Serena saw that the shuttle was now approaching Earth and she   
prepared for the breakthrough of the Earth's atmosphere.  
Just then as they were going through the barrier, another piece  
of her memory came up.  
*FLAHSBACK*  
A dark, bleak room and then a dim light appears casting shadows  
all around. Only a table at the center of the room and little   
baby girl of Serena was placed on top of the table.  
Two men in scientist lab coats are there, whispering to one  
another.  
"What shall we do to with the baby?"  
"Make her an experiment, simple enough,"  
"It's a girl!"  
"It makes it even more oblivious in the society. We make her  
an assassin,"  
"True. Who would think of her as an assassin?"  
"Exactly."  
Another figure goes in the room.  
"Start training her with all the knowledge and skills needed  
to make a perfect soldier,"  
Darkness seeps in.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
The shuttle breaks through the atmosphere and prepares to  
land at the receiving airport, it was 3:00a.m. at the moment.  
(I didn't remember that....but those voices sound so real and  
that experience, it seems so familiar.)  
  
Once the shuttle settles onto the ground, Serena and the other  
G-pilots got off and were now over at the airport.  
"So where to?"spoke Serena as they stood near the gateway of the  
shuttle preparing to take off for Colony L6.  
"We still have a couple of hours before dawn. We should go back  
to the Academy,"stated Quatre.  
They all nodded in agreement and started back toward the exit  
where they took the bus going by the school.  
Looking out at the dark sky from the window, Serena's eyes  
softened for a brief second before going back to its original  
emotionless and cold look. Her mind wandered off to her thoughts  
and memories.  
(All these memories are all foreign and yet familiar to me and  
why did Dr. M come back after all these years, she wants something  
but what?)   
To be continued...  
************************  
Long, I know but I just couldn't stop at the moment it just came  
up with more and more things to say! ^^   
Well then, I hope you enjoy it! ^^ I'm not exactly going to put  
an actual Sailor Moon part in this because it won't exactly  
fit in the storyline.   
So like okay now....don't know what else to say except there goes  
the second part of the story!! You'll just have to wait till  
the next chapter to get out! ^^  
  
  
  



	3. Chapt. 2

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 3  
PG? PG-13? General? How am I suppose to know...?   
  
Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly* Okay...I  
can do this..I can... It is to my disadvantage that I say this, I  
do not enjoy saying this neither would you but us writers must  
do this. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing.   
I should go now...*walks away*  
  
Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter of Mission! ^_^   
Thank you for reading this and thank you proofreaders for  
checking it out!! ^_^ Arigatou minna-san! As you all know, Serena  
is sixteen here and let's see...the gundum wing pilots should  
be sixteen or seventeen here!   
  
Cheska: I think that's about it here....  
Quatre and Trowa walk up and Cheska turns around to see them.  
Quatre: That's a bit short in comparison to your other notes.  
Cheska glares at them but stops after seeing Trowa there, knowing  
how overprotective he is.  
Cheska: I know but nothing else to write about.  
Trowa: ......you're writing right now.  
Cheska: See Quatre..it's not short!   
Trowa standing there next to Quatre.  
Quatre: Okay Miss Cheska, shall we prepare for the next chapter?  
Cheska: Sure thing! ^^ Have fun!!  
Quatre and Trowa walk off.  
Cheska: Can't argue about anything with those two..*sigh* oh well!   
Now on with the story!! *walks off as well*  
*************************  
Heero walked through the Peacecraft Academy grounds outside of  
the building, letting his thoughts drift. He was wearing his usual  
green tank top and black shorts and his usual emotionless face  
except this time his eyes showed a type of confusion in them.  
(That 06 Gundum Pilot shouldn't be an assassin like us. It doesn't  
suit her, then again neither do the others. Her past is a complete  
mystery and we are alike in some ways. Wait a minute! Why am I thinking  
of her!)   
Heero stopped and looked up at the stars before looking at the   
view before him. There on the bench near the trees sat the girl  
he just thought about, Serena also known as Moon, 06 Gundum Pilot  
of the Lunarius Moon. Heero's eyes softened but changed back to  
its cold emotionless look as he went into the shadows of the trees  
nearby, watching her solitary figure.   
*************  
Serena sat on the bench near the willow tree, watching the calm  
night sky full of stars and especially the moon. Then looked  
down at her hands who were on her lap and bent her head down and  
two teardrops fell from her her eyes.   
(These emotions are not suppose to be here! It's a sign of weakness!  
Weakness!) thought Serena as she hardened her features and willed  
her tears to stop and then wiped away her tears but it didn't  
stop as her mind wandered off to her memories once again and the  
tears kept on flowing down her face.  
(Why? Why must this happen to me after all these years? What's  
making me so soft?) she questioned herself.   
Just then her eyes widened and she took on her cold and emotionless  
face show once more and stopped her crying out of sheer determination  
and will. Serena wiped her remaining tears away and bent down to   
retrieve her gun and slowly drew it out and positioned correctly.  
"Come out. I know you're there hiding in the shadows behind  
me,"Serena said icily.  
At that moment, Heero came out of the shadows and stood there with  
his emotionless look.   
"What are you doing here?"Heero asked in an emotionless look.  
"I should say the same about you,"Serena answered in the same monotone  
as she put her gun back in its hiding place.  
For awhile the two just looked at each other with those cold and   
expressionless eyes of theirs. Then Heero walked over to her just behind  
the bench and looked out at the sky.  
"I was out here thinking and wondering to myself,"Heero said at last  
in his monotone voice.  
"Same here,"she answered the same way.  
Then silence followed for quite awhile.  
"I've wondered...why; after all this time, never once have I felt  
bad about all the people I killed and all the lives I've destroyed.  
Then this comes along, my conscience and humanity. I have been   
taught that emotions are a sign of weakness, it shouldn't be  
there and therefore deleted but it shows up,"Serena spoke softly,"  
There is blood in my hands that can not be cleaned away, it will  
alway be there and my soul is forever tainted by the memories of   
the lives I have killed. Those people shouldn't have been killed  
by me, they were only there because of their beliefs and have  
been persuaded by the enemy."  
"Some things can not be undone. You did what you had to do  
and they knew the consequences as did you when you took this  
job as an assassin. There are certain sacrifices that we all  
must have. You're emotions and your conscience is a sign of  
humanity...but we are human after all, it can't just go away.  
You can't have your guard down once you are in a mission.  
It can be very difficult to cope with once you are in a tight  
situation,"said Heero in a monotone voice.  
"I know...my whole life has been based on missions and I'm  
sure yours have been as well, you haven't let much of  
yourself show after all these years. Your eyes tell that  
you have lived a complicated life,"spoke Serena as she turned  
to look at him.  
"Yours as well,"said Heero as he looked down at her eyes.  
(Her eyes are just like mine: cold, hard, and emotionless  
but right now it has added features of pain and sorrow. She  
has been through much and there is also..confusion.) thought  
Heero.   
Then Serena turned away from his gaze and stood up. As she  
turned around again, she put up the same facade up and  
smiled softly as it reached her eyes for a brief second for  
him.  
"Thank you, Heero for the company and your   
understanding but please...don't talk about this with the  
others?"said Serena.  
"Hn." he nodded, turning his head away from her face  
and putting up his cold wall from human life once more.  
Serena smiled a genuine smile before putting up her  
defences once more as she walked away toward the dormroom,   
she wouldn't speak of this conversation, either, if he wouldn't.  
*********************************  
Serena took a shower and got ready for school, as she got  
out of the closet all dressed she fixed her hair in a braid and  
walked out at the balcony. The sun was beginning to rise and  
she stared affectionately at the beautiful scene before her. Several  
colors formed in the air and slowly began to take shape of a light  
blue as darkness turned into light.  
(I will find all the reasons to these bits and pieces of my  
earlier childhood. I will. This is my own mission and I will   
not fail, not after all these years of being an assassin. And  
I will find out why Dr. M came back after abandoning me with  
another scientist..she doesn't belong in my life again! She  
doesn't!) thought Serena as her eyes hardened once more as she  
pushed down these thoughts.  
She came back into the room and went off to her first period  
with the supplies she would need as well as a gun hidden away.  
Walking toward the classroom she noticed a loud slam against  
the wall. Slowly she approached the classroom and peeked in,  
no one was around and yet she distinctly heard a slam. Getting  
nearer, she put her head in slowly and looked around and  
saw that at the corner from the right side were two people.   
Relena and a man. Relena was slammed up against the wall with  
a cloth tied around her mouth and her eyes held no fear but  
hope within them for someone to come and save her from this man.  
The man was obviously a killer because he held a gun in his  
hand as well as hatred and bloodthirst.   
With a small sigh that couldn't be heard within two feet of   
Serena, she closed her eyes for a brief second before stepping  
in.   
(Might as well save the poor girl. After all we have to   
protect the baka!)thought Serena as she shook her head in   
exasperation.  
Stepping inside the classroom without a sound, Serena drew  
her gun toward the attacker and clicked the safety off. The man  
drew his head slowly toward the new person.   
"I will kill you. Let the girl go,"Serena stated, her eyes  
hard and cold without emotion or care in a monotone voice.  
"A weak onna like you?"laughed the man.  
Boom!  
The man's eyes widened and the pupils were now dilated as he  
fell to the ground, releasing his grip from the gun which  
clattered to the ground and let go of his captive.  
Relena's eyes widened and stepped backwards, away from the  
corpse of her previous attacker. Then took off the cloth   
from her mouth and let it drift slowly to the ground as she gasped at the  
sight.  
Serena put her gun back to its hiding place before Relena knew  
where it was and then stepped toward the body.   
"You should hide the body before anyone knows of its  
existence as well as what happened,"Serena said in monotone.  
Relena just nodded as she recollected her feelings and grabbed hold  
of the arms and started dragging the body toward the closet  
in back of the podium. Serena stepped toward the door and opened  
the closet for Relena as they started putting the body in there  
and shut it close. There was still the stench of blood and  
Relena went toward her small purse on the other side of the room   
and took out a spray and sprayed around the room, erasing the   
smell for the time being. As soon as they were done, students   
began to file inside just at the time that Serena sat down,  
acting as if nothing happened. Relena had a far away look but  
soon recovered once everyone was present and seated.  
The five gundum boys looked questioningly at Relena Peacecraft but  
decided not to bring it up.   
*ahem* "Welcome. I hope you all had a good sleep last night. Now  
then, today will be a bit different instead of the usual lecture.  
I want you all to give an oral presentation on your thoughts  
about peace and death as well as life. It's all up to you on what  
you think about it, whether you agree, disagree or whichever  
you want to say about this. I'd like it written down as well.  
That is all, you can spend the rest of the period working on   
it,"said Relena with a clear and calm voice but deep inside   
she wasn't, she was still getting over what happened awhile ago.  
Once her words were said, everyone began writing down or  
whispering to one another. Serena began writing down along with  
the other pilots and as the period ended and the bell sounded  
out, they were all done and finished with it. Everyone walked  
out of the classroom but Serena stayed behind, the pilots saw  
this but decided not to say anything. Serena walked toward  
Relena who was looking at the closet with a distant gaze  
until Serena stepped in beside her.   
"What are you going to do with the corpse? It's a bad  
idea to have someone killed in the Sanq Kingdom when there  
is the belief of pacifism,"stated Serena in monotone.  
"You killed someone. You could have knocked the man out  
or something, but kill?!"Relena questioned.  
"It was to my advantage and I used it,"Serena answered with  
iciness to her voice.  
"You're an assassin,"stated Relena.  
Serena nodded and walked toward the door.  
"If you want. I will deal with the man's body. I'll just put  
it in the forest and no one will know,"stated Serena.  
"No, I'll deal with it. Get to your next class, you wouldn't  
want to be late,"confirmed Relena.  
Serena nodded and walked out of the room and toward the next class.  
Relena sighed inwardly before piecing together on what to do.  
*******************  
That following afternoon the five G-pilots were outside at the   
park near the Academy. It was a beautiful and bright, sunny day  
where the birds tweeted and flew around. A lake was in front   
of where they sat down. It was a small picnic they were having  
packed with various amounts of food and unopened at the moment.  
Quatre was setting the blanket with help from Trowa. Wufie  
then sat the three picnic baskets on it and started unpacking cups  
and etc. with Heero helping out. Duo was helping with that as well  
once he arrived.  
"Alright...I think that's about it,"Quatre stated.  
"Alright! Food!!"exclaimed Duo with twinkles in his eyes at those said words.  
Wufie frowned and rolled his eyes at his statement.  
Duo sprang up and started for the food as they were unpacked but Wufie  
held him down by his shoulders.  
"Hey! What?! Wu-man let me go!!!"Duo cried out.  
"Wait till they're all unpacked Maxwell! And don't call me  
Wu-man!"Wufie said.  
This time Duo didn't say anything as he sat down, folding his arms   
and muttering.  
Once the food was set and ready, they all ate and Duo had his smile  
back on his face as he started chatting uncontrollably until Wufie  
smacked him upside the head to shut him up. Unfortunately, Wufie's  
way to quiet the Shinigami pilot didn't work.  
Heero was under the shade of the tree and brought his laptop with  
him, he took it out and started to hack into files and send virus  
to other computers. He tuned Duo's incessant nonsense mixed with  
Quatre's pleads to stop this. Trowa was quiet but his features looked  
as if he was trying to tune him out as well. Wufie was starting to  
get tired of this and Heero knew that sooner or later he will start  
getting violent on Duo.  
  
Serena was in her room at the dorms typing until mail came for her. She  
opened the e-mail and read the contents that lied within it.  
MOON:  
I want you to meet me at the nearby labratory today. It's near the  
Park over there. I need to discuss something with you.  
  
Serena stared at the screen and then shut the computer off. She   
wondered what was going on but decided not to waste time any longer.  
Serena Usagi got up and went over to the closet to get her black coat  
before making her trip to the nearby labratory.   
She wore a dark red 3/4 shirt and blue jeans with her black   
coat over her clothes. Her golden hair was done in a braid with   
black clips on the sides. She carried a usual gun on her with   
one knife in her pocket.  
As she cut across the park she heard a wailing scream and   
an intimidating shout of threats that followed. As she drew nearer,  
Serena Usagi saw Duo running away from a shouting Wufie that followed  
him with his fist raised high in the air. Serena wanted to  
laugh but she knew that she shouldn't be showing any emotions.   
(Trivial nonsense with those two. I shouldn't be showing these  
baka human emotions. I am a perfect soldier! An assassin! Not some  
weak onna!) Serena thought as she continued walking through the park.  
As she saw the two pilots pass by, she saw the other three pilots  
on top of the hill close by. She ignored them as she passed by  
until Quatre came toward her with a smile on his face.  
"Hi Miss Tsukino! How are you?"greeted Quatre,"Won't you join us?  
I believe there is some food left."  
Serena turned to face him with an indifferent look on her face.  
"Please Quatre don't call me with such formalities. Just call me   
by my name,"said Serena Usagi.  
"Okay...Serena,"said Quatre.  
"I can't stay for long. I need to go somewhere,"Serena stated before  
continuing on with her trip to the labratory.  
"A mission?" said Quatre.  
Serena Usagi didn't say anything but continued on walking, since she knows  
full well that they aren't included in whatever Dr. J informed her about.  
  
Upon arrival of the labratory that Dr. J informed her about, Serena stared  
directly at the small building. It was barely recognizable. It was a  
small shack; a building or a labratory with worn down wood and peeling  
paint hanging around. As Serena Usagi walked closer to the building, she  
put up a colder look before knocking on the door. When no answer came,  
she turned the knob and walked inside.   
There were no lights except from the little that showed through from  
the dirty windows and the opened door. Looking around, the whole place  
was highly disorganized but good enough to be in. As Serena walked  
inside, the only sound was the small echo of her black boots. Then a  
small sound was heard toward the door to her right from across the   
room. Serena turned her head toward the place and pulled her coat  
closer to her body before walking there with stealth.   
With one hand to her gun and the other to the doorknob, she quickly  
opened the door and stuck her head in. Dr. J stood there clicking his   
mechanic hand as she looked at him from the doorway. He smiled before  
signalling her in.  
"You told me to come,"stated Serena in monotone.  
"I wanted to speak with you,"Dr. J replied and then turned toward the  
desk next to him and opened a drawer and pressed and scratched at something  
from that drawer. After several seconds, a small whirring noise  
came and the desk went down to the ground replaced by a stairway.  
"Come with me,"Dr. J said before walking down the dark stairway.  
Serena followed him down the stairs and once there, there were a group  
of people awaiting her. They all looked at her in an interrogating  
way that made her face harden more. Dr. J stood with that group, his  
face impartial. Another stood next to him that she knew, Dr. M, the   
one person that she didn't feel up to talking to or seeing.  
"Serena Usagi Tsukino a.k.a Moon. Age sixteen. Born from Japan.  
Nationality: japanese. Her family deceased which were Kenji Tsukino,  
and Ikoku Tsukino. Like 01 and yet different; both are the perfect  
soldiers. Cold, hard, hidden emotions, and gets the job done. The  
sixth gundum pilot and pilots the Lunarius Moon,"introduced Dr. J  
to the others once she was at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Serena, these are my accomplices. Dr. G, H, O, S, and you know  
Dr. M. They are a part of what I-we have to tell you,"Dr. J said.  
Serena regarded the doctors that he just presented. Dr. H was a   
short, plump, and round faced man with oily black hair and a thin  
mustache. Next to him was Dr. G who has a mushroom haircut with   
a long nose and slightly stooped shoulders. Slightly at the back  
was Dr. O who stood above the others, he was a tall and bald man  
with a broad figure. Next to Dr. J was Dr. S who almost rivaled the  
height of Dr. O with gray hair that stood up his head and wore a   
brown rubber mask that covered his nose. Finally, there was Dr. M  
who was almost hidden at the shadows near the wall. She wore the  
same white labcoat as the others with her hair done the same way   
as always; in a type of a bob. She wore dark green shirt covered by a  
dark purple vest and matching pants.   
As Serena looked in back of the doctors. It was dark as always  
with some hanging lights all over the place. The room(s) were large  
and held various scientific objects all around on top or on the side  
of the lab tables. Computers lined the whole area with printers  
and chemicals as well.  
"Dr. H is the maker of the Sandrock and you know that 03 pilots  
it. Dr. G is the maker of Deathscythe who trained 02. Dr. O came  
up with Shenlong and 05 pilots that. Dr. S is the creator of Heavyarms  
piloted by 04. I am the one who designed Wing Gundum and trained as  
well as raised..."informed Dr. J.  
"..01. I know,"intoned Moon as she reverted back to her soldier  
self,"I believe that Dr. M designed the Lunarius Moon?"  
"Yes, that's right,"regarded Dr. J.  
"There is more to it than just telling you about us and the boys,  
Moon. Much more,"Dr. G spoke up.  
Moon's eyes stared at Dr. G as he spoke; waiting for what else he  
had to say but turned when another spoke.  
"We believe that you should know something about your past,"Dr. H  
said.  
Moon's facial expression turned from hard to intrigued as her eyebrows  
raised a little bit.  
"Dr. H and Dr. O were part of Oz from long, long ago until they   
switched to our side,"Dr. S said.  
"You weren't always with Dr. M at those early ages,"Dr. J said.  
"Hai, I know. I can sort of remember....the house was broken in  
and Oz soldiers came and killed. I was taken away and two scientists  
were in this room that I was in....they were talking to one   
another..."Serena was back and closed her eyes as she struggled to  
remember.  
"Dr. O and I were those scientists,"Dr. H informed,"We figured that  
we would train you to be a perfect assassin; an experiment I would  
say. You would be a great experiment that we could mold into."  
"This lasted for several months until you turned into 1 1/2 years  
old. Trieze Khushrenada came around; he was still young. About   
eleven to thirteen. His father was alive at the time and was with  
Trieze. Trieze doesn't know but his father does. He saw the experiment  
we performed and was quite supportive but told us to turn up the   
training,"Dr. O picked up.  
"We did as we were told for awhile. That is until, Dr. M came  
and took you away and trained you herself. By that time you were  
two years old and didn't really remember everything that has   
happened,"Dr. H ended.  
Serena listened to all that they said and took it all in. Throughout  
that time, she remembered and could almost feel the pain and suffering  
all over again. Some of the memories resurfaced but they would  
be a bit blurry and indistinct.  
(What they said explains a lot about these memories...a whole lot.  
Now I know what happened...what really happened.) Serena said inside  
her mind.  
  
To be continued....  
*****************************  
  
There goes Chapter 2 of Mission.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapt. 3

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 3  
PG? PG-13? How am I suppose to know...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!!! Quit picking on  
me!!!!! ^_^   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews!!! I really appreciate them!!  
Serena is sixteen years old and the GW-pilots are  
like 16-17 years. I'll make it take at about A.C. 196. I fixed some  
errors I've made such as Moon's Gundam that's actually Lunarian Moon  
not Lunarius and I've been told that Trowa is 03 not 04 so I fixed that  
as well as Quatre's which is 04 and not 03 in this part, I'll get around  
to fixing that on the other chapters. It's also suppose to be Gundam  
not Gundum so I'll be writing it that way, too.  
  
********************  
"Why tell me this?"Moon spoke up.  
"It is vital to stop Oz from gaining power. They must be   
stopped at all costs,"Dr. J dictated to Moon.  
Moon didn't respond.  
"What were saying Moon is that no matter what happens you must  
stop Oz. Get the job done,"stated-ordered Dr. M.  
"Is that all?"Moon inquired in her same monotone voice.  
"There is more...the documents you have given us were very important.  
Very. It held information on you six and the Gundams. The one who got  
that information must be killed because we know for certain that the   
person who got hold of it first has read the information. We're not quite  
certain if any other has read it. Kill the person who had that information  
and gave it to Oz,"Dr. G voiced out.  
"The information there also held a part of your past. That you were  
trained as an assassin for Oz. That is why we must destroy any evidence they  
had on you as well as the other pilots because they would know who they  
were before and their present selves. But your information is most  
important, Moon. They would learn more about you and may find out  
your true identity as Serena Usagi Tsukino. They would be able to   
track you and the others easily. More so is the knowledge of  
you being trained as part of Oz. Word may get out and the other pilots  
may question you more," Dr. O voiced in.  
"The bases they had on those documents were in the locations where   
some of the other five Gundams are being stored or repaired at currently and  
where we, the scientists, are located, meaning where we do our research.  
Furthermore, they hold the designs of how the Gundam are built and the firearms  
they carry as well as the pilots who control them,"Dr. H included in.  
Moon nodded in understanding.  
"Another thing...Treize may or may not remember you. That we are uncertain of  
but we do know that his father does. Find out where he is and assassinate  
him. Destroy all clues to where he may be and you know how to clean up  
the knowledge of you being there,"Dr. J instructed.  
"Missions: Accepted,"Moon stated.  
"Come back here when you're done. That is all,"Dr. J nodded in acceptance.  
"There was another person who came into the room at that time when  
we decided to train you...it was a man who took you to us, figuring  
you were valuable and too young to understand what killing was. He   
was an Oz soldier as you can tell, we'll just say his name was   
Tsu,"Dr. S said.  
"Tsu was there that day when Oz soldiers killed your parents. He   
found you and took you to the base where we were. He thought that since  
you were so young, you could be trained to be an assassin. He was one of the  
high ranking soldiers on his team. We don't know what happened to him  
though, he could be dead for all we know but if he isn't...I don't know what  
to say,"Dr. O said.  
  
Moon nodded and turned around to go back up the stairs and out of  
view as well as earshot.  
  
"That was a lot of information to say, wasn't it?"Dr. G said to the others  
once Serena was gone.  
"We needed to tell her in order for her to do these missions,"Dr J said.  
"Why couldn't the others do this instead of her?"Dr. G asked.  
"It's best this way. It's part of her past and it may ease her mind  
about what happened to her,"Dr. M answered.  
"Well if that's what you think then that's the way it is. It's too   
late now but if the other pilots are needed they're there,"Dr. H said.  
"Speaking of which...one of us should contact them soon,"Dr. S said.  
The other scientists left the end of the stairway and went their seperate  
ways to what they were doing before Serena came.  
Dr. G, H, and O went back to their experiments. Dr. S was typing something  
on his computer and Dr. M walked off and toward another door. Dr. J  
walked toward a door and went in.   
  
Moon reverted back to Serena Usagi Tsukino as she walked back towards the  
Academy. Her cold expression was still there and hasn't altered one bit.  
(Find Treize's father and destroy him as well as any other clue that  
I was there and his whereabouts too. Find the person who had those documents  
previously and annihilate him and find out who else read it.) Serena   
ran over in her mind.  
Serena Usagi was nearing the Academy by the time that the sun was halfway  
through setting. The trees cast dark shadows on the pavements and the grass.  
The air was cooler with a slight breeze and the sky was filled with various  
dark colors and getting darker by each passing minute.  
(Tsu was the guy in my mind before everything turned black and blurry.  
He was also the one who suggested in training me to be an assassin; the  
third figure.) Serena was remembering.   
As day finally turned to night, Serena arrived at her dorm and got   
ready for bed.   
  
~.~.~Following Morning 6:18a.m.~.~.~  
Trowa was up early that morning in his and Quatre's dormroom. He   
decided to go out for a small walk around the grounds once he got   
ready for his classes.  
  
Duo was starting to wake up and looked around the deserted room and  
got ready. Once done, he went over to the living quarters that he and  
Wufie shared. Wufie was over at the floor, meditating with scented  
candles near him. Duo decided not to bother him because he knew for  
a fact that Wufie wasn't a morning person, so he went over to the kitchen  
and helped himself to some cereals.  
  
Later on, when Trowa was long gone. Quatre woke up and looked  
at the laptop which was open and had a message on it.  
Quatre walked over and clicked it open. It was from one of  
the scientists.  
  
I have an assignment for all five of you.   
Treize Khushrenada seems interested in capturing Miss Relena Peacecraft.  
I know you five or six, which I have found out, are protecting her  
but you must be on guard because this may end up in a big destruction  
of the Sanq Kingdom's borderline or something. Be wary and on  
guard. That is all.  
Dr. S  
  
Quatre looked at the screen and wondered why one of the doctors  
would e-mail them about something they already know. Quatre  
shut the e-mail off.  
(They must be reminding us to be on guard.)Quatre told himself.  
******************  
Serena walked around the school grounds, deep in thought of where  
to start looking, she frowned.   
(Where do I start? Kill the info guy or the one who supposedly   
put me in so much torture while I was so young? Sure they were going  
to train me to be an assassin but the way the scientists said it...it  
seemed that they would be putting me into a suicidal attempt of   
turning me into a perfect soldier in top condition! But then....  
the info guy could be really important...the person would know so   
much about the six of us and our gundams as well as the scientists!  
Yes, that's where I should start..)debated Serena.  
As she rounded a corner she saw six people rounding what looked  
to be a child. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and  
dark purple eyes.  
Serena carefully walked toward the group, to stop this nonsense.  
(How dare they pick on a poor child! Even I certainly wouldn't  
stand to see that happen! She's defenseless and an innocent!)Serena  
said to herself as she narrowed her eyes.  
As Serena was reaching to her pockets she faltered.  
(Chikusyoo! I can't believe it! I forgot my gun!)Serena Usagi berated  
herself.  
(I suppose I'll just have to do without it..it's ony six...this'll  
be easy enough..)Serena figured to herself and got near the six what  
obviously enough looked to be all guys.  
"Sumimasen! Ohaiyo goazaimasu!"Serena called as she walked up to them.  
At once they all stopped and looked at her strangely.  
"Oh, gomen nasai..sorry. I guess you don't understand. I was   
saying good morning,"Serena apologized with a smile.   
They didn't say anything but arched their eyebrows.  
"What do you want?"one of them said gruffly and in quite a rude way.  
Serena's smile thinned.  
"I want you to leave the little girl alone. She seems scared  
enough as it is. What bussiness do you have of picking on her? These  
are school grounds and it prohibits this,"Serena said.  
"Well rules are made to be broken. Anyways, we were only having  
some fun,"another guy said with a wicked smile.  
"Yeah, and who'll stop us? No one else is around. You?"another  
guy said and laughed at the suggestion.  
"If you say so.."Serena said and her expression changed to a   
determined and cold look.  
Serena jumped into the air and landed in back of them, in front  
of the girl. She took a fighting stance before going at one of them.  
Three guys saw this and were running up to her but Serena did a  
roundhouse kick and knocked them over. She punched several other guys'  
faces before doing a backflip and knocking out two more guys. In the  
end, all six of them were unconscious with bruises.  
"You're right..rules are made to be broken,"Serena said and then  
turned around to stare at the little girl who looked grateful.  
Serena's expression changed a bit but not completely, her face now  
held indifference.  
"Are you alright?"Serena inquired in montone.  
"Yes, I am,"the little girl said.  
"Good..."Serena replied and was starting off again.  
"Uhmm...Miss?"the little girl said with a bit of hesitancy.  
Serena spun around and looked at the girl.  
"Thank you for your help. My name is Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe,"Hotaru  
said.  
Serena nodded her head before continuing on.  
  
From the trees and bushes, Trowa saw what happened as his face never  
wavered.   
And from the top of the school, at the rooftops, Heero saw as well.  
Both were watching with quiet reservation and stealth.   
  
As first period neared, Serena began her trip to her room. Which  
was with Peacecraft on pacifism. Serena rolled her eyes at the thought.  
When she got there, she was first as always next to the teacher   
herself. She noticed that no evil guy was around threatning the baka  
and set her stuff down along with her laptop.   
Relena sat staring at her, watching her with a questioning gaze as  
she tried to figure out what to say or do in front of her. Serena  
noticed this from the start but continued typing into her laptop, trying  
to figure out where the info guy was located.  
(Mo....I have a weirdo staring at me and now this info guy has   
himself covered up and harder to find than one certain specific ant  
in a population that matches the mass of Europe and   
Asia...Eurasia!)Serena said to herself as she continued to type.  
"What?"Serena said in monotone, never once leaving her eyes  
from the screen.  
"I can see how you can be an assassin. But why did you   
choose it?"Relena said in a regal tone.  
"....."  
"You're like Heero....sitting around with a laptop and hardly  
talking,"Relena commented ((if it is one..O.o))  
"....."  
"So why did you become an assassin? You do have a choice to be  
one or not. It's your life,"Relena said.  
"It's none of your bussiness,"Serena said with a bit of ice  
in her tone.  
Relena blinked but her face turned to quiet understanding.  
Just then the five G-pilots came in and sat down at their   
usual seats next to Serena.  
Serena was still typing and looking for the guy but let out  
a small sigh as she was starting to get fed up with this.   
(Chikusyoo! How long does it take to find one guy?!)Serena  
screamed in her mind as her patience was starting to lose   
its cool.  
Just then, the bell rang and everyone were now in their  
own seats.  
  
"Good morning. Well, your oral presentations are due today.  
So I'll be reading off your names and if you will just come  
up to the podium, you can start your speech on your thoughts of  
the three: peace, death, and life,"Relena announced.  
Then she started reading off names one by one and each have  
come up and did their part of their thoughts.  
  
During this time, Serena half paid attention while she   
tried to search in vain on the person who had the information  
on the six of them.   
(Wonderful, just wonderful...it's been, how long? And I  
still don't have any knowledge to his whereabouts)Serena said.  
  
"Serena Tsukino,"Relena said with indifference.  
Serena was startled a bit seeing she was deep in thought   
but disguised it quite well that no one knew the difference.  
Serena got her paper out and started walking toward the podium  
in the front of the class, after she turned off the laptop.   
"I can't say that I believe in total pacifism. Nor can I  
say that I believe in the wars that always occur. But I can  
say that I believe in peace; not total peace but just peace. And  
that I believe in fighting for what you believe in. It usually  
just depends on the situation and what were fighting for.   
The wars we've been having has been for peace and peace is what we  
want; even if it isn't total pacifism among the nations. If you choose  
to fight in the war then it's okay because you're fighting for the lives  
of people who chose to stay behind. You're fighting for them and for   
yourself and that is enough for me to approve of. If not...then you   
must have a good cause to fight with your life at stake.  
Life is important. Every living thing has great value if you look   
hard enough. Life lets us live to see ourselves and others grow up and  
experience different things. From emotion to emotion. Seeing things  
happen and feelings to share. Although others may have their life  
worse off than others,at least the person has got to see and  
learn something that others may not and know who their true friends  
are. Sometimes even the lucky ones don't have that.   
Death is one that we shouldn't fear. Sure, death lets us experience  
sadness and sorrow and even regret but it also helps us to grow. We  
lose those dear to us but with time we may move on knowing that the  
person doesn't have to suffer anymore and will still be there because  
we have memories. Death is but a new step in life for them. Letting  
the ones we've lost live again; in spirit. It is just another   
obstacle in the cycle of life,"Serena concluded and walked off; turning  
in her paper in the pile near Relena.  
Serena sat back down in her seat and started typing once she turned  
the laptop on. Fifteen minutes later the class bell rang and everyone  
filed out.   
"HEEERRROOO!!"Relena shouted as she ran toward him and glomped him   
on the spot next to her.  
Heero stumbled a bit as Relena got off him and held onto his arms.  
Serena's eyes widened a bit at seeing Relena hold onto him.   
(Oh yeah..she's obsessed alright...)Serena concluded.  
"Heero, finally! I've got you,"Relena exclaimed as she put her head  
to his chest and hugged him tighter as she switched from the arm to the  
full body.  
"Uhmmm...Miss Relena. We must go to our next class, we wouldn't  
want to be late,"Quatre said.  
It seemed that she didn't hear because she never faltered.  
"This is Injustice!"Wufie shouted as he crossed his arms and glared  
at Relena.  
"Poor soldier boy!"laughed Duo.  
Relena didn't seem to hear at all as she muttered Heero's name and  
hugged him tighter.  
"Alright, we better get Relena off Heero if we want to be on time,"Serena  
uttered and walked toward Relena.   
Heero watched Serena as she got closer and wondered what she was about to  
do.  
"Relena, get off of Heero now. We don't want to be late,"Serena stated  
in monotone.  
Relena didn't budge.  
(This is getting ridiculous!)Serena said in her mind.  
"Not working!"Duo said from behind.  
(Let's see...I can't very well shoot her because that would mean  
I've failed in one of my missions since I'm suppose to protect  
the baka. I don't want to resort to prying her off but if I must,  
I must but not now...there must be another way.) Serena went through  
her mind.   
"Hey Relena! Isn't that your brother over there? Miliardo, right?"Serena  
said to her.   
Relena's head perked up and looked around and let go for a second.  
"Where? Where? Miliardo?! Miliardo!!"Relena shouted out.  
Heero took this as an advantage and carefully got out of the grasp. Serena  
and the others went off toward the doors with Heero.  
Once they got into a safe distance...about all the way to the next  
class they had. They stopped and went off to their seperate ways and  
got ready. Once dressed they met outside and got on their horses and  
proceded with the next assignment they had. Then went off to their other  
classes.  
  
As lunch drew closer, Heero was a bit uneasy but didn't dare show it. Then  
finally lunch came as the bell sounded around.  
(Chikusyoo!! Lunch! That means....)Heero was saying in his mind as he  
got out of the room.   
Then in the horde of students he spotted her, Relena. If he had the   
choice of confronting her and going through her deathgrip of *shudder*   
a hug or getting the chance of evading her, he would take it in a milisecond.  
He was going to make a break for it but in a *cough* casual way.  
Relena was starting her loud piercing wail of a call.   
"HEEERRRROOOO!!!"Relena called.  
Man! That could wake up the dead!  
Heero didn't look back as he started to uhmm...'walk' through the crowd.  
As he turned the corner it was pretty much deserted so he did what he had  
to do...run. Quickly he rounded his way and made a good distance between  
him and the royal pain in the @$$ of a pacisfist. Then he found a door  
in front of him as he heard another cry that blared sirens in his head.  
(How in the world?! I thought I lost her!) Heero yelled in his mind as  
his eyes went wide and then confusion.  
He quickly opened the door and went in there shutting it behind him.  
"Trying to get away from the love sick baka, right?"a voice inquired to him.  
Heero jerked a bit but hardly enough so that the person didn't notice but  
did anyways. Then quickly went toward the gun in his pocket and held it   
toward the owner of the voice.  
  
Serena watched Heero quickly go for his gun and held it toward her, right  
between the eyes.   
(A perfect soldier now...)Serena stated in her mind.  
Heero recognized her and lowered the gun, slowly.   
"HHEEERRROOO!! COME AND GET ME!!"Relena wailed as she passed by.  
Heero tensed up a bit until Relena passed by without opening the door.  
Heero let out a small sigh and then put his gun back into his uniform.  
Heero turned back toward Serena and walked over to her.  
Serena was at the library, with a laptop on her lap. No   
one else was around, not even the librarian. The room was pretty large  
and there were shelves and shelves of books that reached the ceiling.  
A large paneled window was drawn back at the back of the room, letting  
in a vast amount of sunshine. There were several computers lined in the side  
of the room and desks all around as well as cushioned fake leather chairs.  
Heero looked down at Serena; wondering what she was doing here. As he   
gazed into her eyes; he felt something stir within him but didn't know the  
feeling. He shook it off in his mind.  
Then they hear the door open. Heero and Serena tore off their gaze from  
one another and looked to see who was coming in.   
  
Trowa entered the library; wanting to have some peace and quiet. Quatre  
was at the music room so he could play the piano. Duo was at the cafeteria  
so he could eat his food and flirt around with the girls there. Wufie  
went somewhere...probably the fencing room or something.   
Once he closed the door, Trowa turned around to be met with Heero and Serena  
staring at him.   
(They seem close...)Trowa said to himself as Heero and Serena were near each  
other over at the fake leather arm chair.   
Trowa didn't say anything or looked all that surprise as he looked back   
at them.  
Heero nodded to Trowa in acknowledgement as did Serena before Trowa walked  
toward a book shelf from far away.  
Heero looked back at Serena who was looking toward the shelves of books.  
Heero straightened himself as he looked toward a book shelf where Trowa  
went toward and then back toward the doorway. He began walking.  
"Going already?"Serena asked, not expecting to receive an actual answer.  
"Hn,"Heero nodded as he approached the door and looked back at her before  
opening it and shutting it behind him.  
  
Serena watched Heero go and then went back toward her laptop as she opened  
it up again and began researching, still trying to track down the info  
guy.  
(He's got to be around somewhere....he has to be..)Serena said into  
her mind as her eyes focused with a glint of determination.  
  
To be continued...   
********************  
Finally got the next chapter out!  
Please review!!! Please!!!   
  
Oh yeah, just in case....  
  
Translations:  
Chikusyoo: Damn it  
Sumimasen: Excuse me   
Ohaiyo goazaimasu: Good morning  
gomen nasai: I'm very sorry  
Mo : Geez  
  



	5. Chapt. 4

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 4  
PG? PG-13? *shrugs* Whichever or whatever...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!!! Quit picking on  
me!!!!! ^_^   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews!!! I really appreciate them!!  
Serena is sixteen years old and the GW-pilots are  
like 16-17 years. I'll make it take at about A.C. 196. Okay, I think  
you would know that by now. So okay..! ^^  
Wufie: *snorts* Weak onna...  
Cheska: I'm not weak!! *pouts*   
Wufie: You're acting weak enough.  
Cheska: Oh yeah?  
Wufie: Yeah!  
Cheska: *getting angry* That's it! I don't want to have to do this  
Wufie, I'm warning you.  
Wufie: What can you do that would hurt me?   
Cheska: *mischievious glint in her eye* Just watch me..*walks off*  
Wufie: Whatever, *mumbles* weak onna  
Cheska: *comes back* *holds out his kitana* Look Wuffie!!  
Wufie: Don't call me Wuffie! It's Wufie! Wufie! *sees the kitana* Hey!  
Give that back!  
Cheska: Take back what you said!  
Wufie: Never! Give it back!  
Cheska: *holds a jagged rock toward the blade of the polished kitana*  
Wufie: Noooo!!  
Duo comes in  
Duo: I heard a ....wail *sees Wufie screaming in horror and Cheska holding  
Wufie's kitana and a jagged rock, preparing to ruin it* Wow!!  
Cheska: Hi Duo! *turns to look at Wufie* Are you going to take it back now or  
will I be forced to do this in front of the readers?  
Wufie: I won't be low as to apologize! INJUSTICE!!  
Cheska: *holds the jagged rock nearer to the blade.  
Wufie: Ahh!! No!!!   
Heero: Omae o korosu. *holds his gun toward Wufie*   
Duo: *chuckles* I think you bothered Heero with your screaming, Wu-man.  
Wufie: DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN, MAXWELL!!  
Cheska: Apologize for calling me weak!  
Wufie: *sees the kitana and how close the rock is* Alright, alright! I'm   
sorry! Just don't kill off my kitana!!  
Cheska: that's better. *drops the rock and gives back the kitana to Wufie*  
Wufie: *cradling his kitana and sniffing* INJUSTICE!   
Cheska: You may continue on with your reading the 4th chapter of MISSION  
Duo: What?! I thought I was going to see the kitana get hurt or Wu-man  
do something silly for his actions! Man!  
Wufie: I heard that Maxwell!! And stop calling me Wu-man! It's Wufie!  
Duo: Yeah, yeah Wu-man...well at least I heard you cry and scream..  
it almost sounded like Relena!   
Wufie: *getting up and holding his kitana up* Get back here Maxwell!!  
*starts chasing Duo around*  
Heero: omae o korosu! *starts chasing after them too*  
Cheska: Uhhh.... *sweatdrops* *walks off to get away from them before it  
turns ugly*  
  
******************  
In the Library  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Serena was still looking in the laptop she had on her lap. Figuring out  
what to do or where to look next.  
(This is getting really irritating! How can this be!! I have nothing!   
No clue to who the guy is, what he looks like, or even a clue to what  
his name is!! This is getting too complicated...*sigh*)Serena Usagi  
screamed in her mind as she gripped the side of the chair.  
  
Trowa chose this opportunity to get back from looking at the books. He  
had a novel in his hand as he strode in; he looked calm and his face showed  
no facial expression.  
Serena didn't see him as she continued to type again.   
(I just need a clue; any clue...)Serena debated in her head.  
(Wait a second...that's it!)Serena shouted in her mind as she figured out  
something.  
Trowa on the other hand looked at the 06 pilot of Lunarian Moon. She  
was holding sheer will in those crystaline blue eyes of hers as she  
furiously typed in her laptop.  
(I wonder what she's doing. Could it be? A mission?)Trowa wondered but  
didn't say anything or seem to look at all questioningly as he took  
all of this in.  
Trowa forced his feet to move toward the door of the library and  
walked out with book in hand.  
Serena looked at the screen and kept typing and then a new window popped  
up as she clicked something.  
  
Loading...loading...loading....  
21%....26%....30%....  
Loading...loading...  
  
Serena sighed as she waited for results..  
(I need to get a fast laptop after this...) thought Serena as she rolled her   
eyes.  
  
Loading...loading....  
50%...55%...60%....  
Loading...loading...loading...  
File transfer...  
  
Words popped up and graphics were downloading.  
  
File transfer...Complete! 100%  
  
Serena's lips thinned as she looked at the screen in front of her.  
"Found him,"she said in front of the screen.  
  
A picture didn't show up but words were there on some kind of information.  
There were a list of names and plane informations were lined up at   
the side of the screen as well as their take-offs. In a certain   
name file there were recent take-offs and Serena was interested   
on one particular person in that list.  
  
"Li Tsu. Destination...hmmm...interesting...Sanq Kingdom. You're  
just making this easier for me to find you,"Serena said softly.  
Then the bell sounded out and Serena shut off her laptop and got up  
with a small smile playing on her lips.  
(You better get ready because I'm coming for you.)Serena said in   
her mind as she walked out of the library and into her next class.  
********************  
  
Tanis Khushrenada and Li Tsu were at a mansion in the Sanq Kingdom  
near the woods. They were sitting there with coffee in hand as they   
stared quietly at the trees.  
"Lt. Tsu, how have you been doing these past years?"Tanis spoke as he  
looked at the 32 year old lieutenant.  
"Pretty good. For the past years, I made it seem as if I was  
dead. I managed to cover most of my tracks of where I've been or  
who has seen me,"Li Tsu answered,"How about you?"  
"My health is good. Treize has done well these years....but   
those pilots have been ruining his plans and destroying his bases,"Tanis  
said before taking a drink from his cup.  
"Your son has done well. Yes, I agree with that,"Li Tsu said,"Those  
pilots are nothing but trouble."  
"Yes, those five are nothing but a burden. They must be dealt  
with..."Tanis agreed.  
"Five sir?"Li Tsu inquired, looking up from his coffee mug.  
"Yes, there are five of them. G-pilots 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05,"Tanis  
answered him.  
"But sir, there are six,"Li Tsu said.  
"Six?!"Tanis exclaimed.  
"Yes, a girl actually. She used to be part of us, Oz. She was  
to be an assassin for us but she has been taken and joined the   
resistance,"Li Tsu answered.  
"The girl...yes, I know her. Her name is Serena Usagi   
Tsukino,"Tanis said with a nod.  
"Yes sir,"Li Tsu said.  
"How did you come to know this Lieutenant?"Tanis asked.  
"I came about a certain file. It contained important  
information on the six pilots, including their bosses, I believe,"Li Tsu  
explained.  
"A file? Where is it?"Tanis asked.  
"Well sir, the file is gone now. The base where it was has been  
destroyed. There isn't another copy of it, I'm afraid,"Li Tsu said.  
"Do you know anything else about what's in it?"asked Tanis,"Do you  
know the identity of 01 or any of the others?"  
"Well sir, 01 is also known as Heero Yuy. He is the pilot of  
Wing Gundam as you already know,"Li Tsu answered.  
"Heero Yuy...that is a valuable piece of information. Do you know  
where the six pilots are right now?"Tanis asked.  
"No sir, I don't. But if they're in the Sanq Kingdom then they  
may be hiding out in the Peacecraft Academy where Relena may be at  
right now,"Li Tsu said.  
"Hmmm....Relena Peacecraft. Treize wants her dead or unable to  
preach her beliefs. He will want her out of the way including   
the other pilots. Lt. Tsu find a way to get Relena or possibly   
one of the pilots or more; possibly 06. Capture them,   
we'll find out more information on the matter at hand,"Tanis ordered.  
"Yes sir,"Li Tsu nodded and got up the saluted and walked off.  
"Serena Usagi...you're alive and with the other side. Well  
not for long.."Tanis said with a small grin and then took another  
drink in his mug.  
************************  
Heero and the guys got out of classes finally, once the last bell  
rang and were heading for the base where their gundams were for  
repairs. As they got to their base, they entered  
the room where all their gundams were, including the Lunarian Moon.  
Wing Gundam was at the middle along with Heavyarms. To the side of  
Wing was Sandrock and to the side of Heavyarms was Lunarian and to  
that side was Deathscythe. To the side of Sandrock was Shenlong or nicknamed  
Nataku.   
As they stepped in forward of their gundams they noticed that they   
weren't alone. They saw Serena there on the rail toward the computer  
area heading to the doors.  
Serena turned when she heard the entrance door close shut. She looked  
at them for a moment and then continued on and into the computer room.  
The five pilots looked for another second and then went toward the  
one of the closets and got out repair kits and other things.   
  
Serena looked at the computer room. She came in here because this  
computer was faster than hers. She'd be able to track down that Tsu  
guy with ease with a fast computer.   
(I know who you are and which part of the world you are. Now all I have  
to do is find where you're staying...)Serena said in her mind as she  
sat down and turned it on.  
  
The five pilots were currently working on their gundams right now  
in silence.  
"What do you think that....Serena is doing here?"Quatre asked.  
Duo stuck his head out from the cockpit of his gundam and looked  
toward Quatre's location.  
"Easy. Using the computer here,"Duo answered.  
"She has one already. She has a laptop,"Wufie corrected.  
"Yeah well the computer here is faster. She's  
probably using it for something important,"Duo said.  
"For once Maxwell you may be right,"Wufie nodded.  
"Hey!"Duo protested.  
Wufie went back to polishing his gundam while Duo went back to what  
he was doing which was cleaning the inside.  
Trowa heard what was said and went back to his gundam but in the  
corner of his eye he stared toward the computer room.  
Heero just listened to what went on as he sat at the arm of his  
gundam with his laptop as he typed into it, checking the statistics  
of his gundam.  
(Serena...what are you doing exactly?) Heero said into his mind.  
  
As Serena typed on the computer there was a beeping sound and Serena  
flicked it on, turning back as Moon with a cold and emotionless expression.  
Dr. J's face popped and he looked a bit taken aback not expecting   
Serena there but then relaxed.  
"Ahh....Moon. Well since you're here...there is a group of mobile dolls  
heading toward this base. It would be great if you protected this place  
and contacted the others,"Dr. J informed.  
"The others are here. They'll know,"Moon responded in monotone and  
then shut it off after a nod from Dr. J.  
Moon got up and headed toward the door and at the edge of the rail.  
"A group of mobile dolls are heading toward our area. They found  
the place out. We better protect the place or else this place is  
history,"Moon informed them as she jumped down and toward her gundam.  
She got on as well as the others and prepared to take off. The gates  
of the base opened up and each gundam blasted off. As the Lunarian  
Moon reached the others; the group of mobile dolls were right there.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Finally! Some action! Well Shinigami is here and will  
destroy you!"Duo exclaimed.  
"Shut-up Maxwell and destroy the mobile dolls already!"Wufie shouted  
back toward him through the communicator.  
The others just did their job and soon the mobile dolls were destroyed.  
Once back at the base; they got out and looked over their gundams.  
"Well that was easy enough, not even a scratch on them,"Duo stated.  
"Why would they send mobile dolls out to us when we know that it wouldn't  
do them any good; it'll just get destroyed. They should know  
that by now,"Quatre said.  
"Maybe they don't know that we are here,"Wufie reasoned out.  
"I doubt it,"Heero said in his monotone voice.  
They looked at him.  
"It was a trap,"Moon said in monotone.  
They turned to look at her.  
"What do you mean a trap?"Duo said.  
"Most likely it was. Who were we suppose to protect after all?"Moon inquired  
and then they all went off toward the Academy.  
  
Relena was backing toward the window of the office she was in. There was  
no other choice as her attackers came toward her; walking slowly to scare  
her but she tried not to.   
(Heero...where are you?)she asked in her head.  
  
To be continued...  
**************************  
There goes the next chapter of Mission!   
I know...it's shorter than last time but I'll try to make it longer  
next time! I'm not sure when that'll be though! But you'll just have  
to wait then!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapt. 5

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 5  
PG? PG-13?   
  
Disclaimer: Much to my displeasure I have to say this or else  
I'll get in big trouble. Well here goes...  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. *looks sad* Excuse  
me...  
*goes out the back and toward the wall and bangs her head in  
there, passes out and falls to the ground with swirly eyes*  
  
*Quatre comes up and checks her pulse and stuff*   
*gets up and looks at the readers*  
Quatre: Well I guess I better say something about this while   
Miss Cheska is out. Thank you for the reviews that you have  
given her and please keep reading and reviewing! ^_^  
  
*Quatre goes back to Cheska and waits there looking out for her*  
  
****************  
Relena finally edged toward the window and had no where else to  
go, all she could do now was wait for the inevitable.  
(Heero...)Relena said in her mind.  
She kept her face with determination as she looked at the attackers.  
They were from Oz, she knew that much and knew why they were here..at  
least she thinks so.  
  
One of the men came up toward her and Relena scrunched up her face  
with disapproval showing.  
"Relena Peacecraft. Now then why don't you just come with us   
safely and without hassle or else,"the man said to her.  
"You are after all a lady who believes in total   
pacifism..."another man said to Relena with a smirk.  
Relena closed her eyes in deep thought before opening them up   
again.  
"Fine. I'll go,"Relena nodded as she made her decision.  
"Come with us,"the first man who talked to her said.  
Relena obeyed and trailed behind him with two men beside her and one  
in back of her. Then three in back of that one.  
(Where are you?)Relena said as she took another glance toward the window  
before walking through the door.  
  
******************  
The six gundam pilots tried to get toward the Academy as fast as they  
could.   
Finally they arrived there with Moon first and then 01.   
Moon jumped out of the cockpit and landed gracefully to the ground   
with a cold look in her eyes.  
Just then, to the corner of her eyes there was a black van there  
and five men got out with guns in their hands. Moon reacted   
quickly and shot them and they all fell down.  
(Pathetic..)Moon thought with a smirk.  
Out of the doors, a man came out and followed by others and Relena in  
the center of guarded men. Relena looked up and saw her and then  
Heero. That was when Heavyarms landed accompanied by Shenlong/Nataku.  
"Heero..."Relena whispered with hope in her voice.  
(Oh yeah...crazy woman....I bet she's been thinking about him after all  
this time..)Moon thought but then erased it from her mind, knowing she  
shouldn't be thinking like that at a time like this.  
  
(That Relena is going to be the death of me. *grrr* I shouldn't  
be thinking about this right now...it's still an emotion!)Heero thought  
in his head as he took his gun out and raised it toward the enemies.  
  
Trowa jumped out of his gundam and got up with a gun in his hand  
pointed toward one of the enemies followed by Wufei with his sword  
and a gun. Just then Deathscythe and Sandrock arrived.  
  
"Omae o korosu,"Moon and Heero said in monotone simultaneously with  
a cold glare at them.  
Duo and Quatre got out of their gundams and ran up beside their  
fellow members with a serious expression and guns in hand.  
"I don't want to result to killing but if you don't give Miss Relena  
right now, I may be forced to,"Quatre warned.  
"Weaklings..."Wufei muttered toward the enemies with a scornful look.  
Duo didn't really say anything but had a steel gaze in his eyes  
as he held his gun.  
  
"The fellow Gundam soldiers...how nice to see you all,"the first man  
in the front said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Let her go,"Moon said icily.  
"I may, if we make a fair trade,"the man said to them.  
"No deal!"Heero said fiercely and was about to shoot his gun at  
the guy but stopped when each one beside Relena grabbed her arms and held  
her tightly while the one in back of her held a gun to her temple.  
"Now you didn't give me a chance to explain...01, Heero Yuy,"the man   
said with surprising calmness.  
Heero narrowed his eyes with suspicion when he said his name and  
number.   
(How did this guy know who I am?!)Heero shouted within his head.  
Moon's eyes widened a bit as she realized who this was.  
(That face...it may look older but I could tell who it is. Plus he  
knows Heero's identity that could only mean...!)Moon rationalized  
within her mind.  
"Li Tsu!"Moon stated with venom in her voice as she held her gun   
with fierceness and was willing to shoot right now in his  
forehead.  
The first man looked at Moon and smiled like the snake he was as  
he looked at her and nodded.  
"Quite an honor for you to remember and know me, Moon or should  
I say Serena?"Li Tsu said.  
Wufei and the others were already itching to kill already but they  
couldn't harm Relena, it was their job after all to protect her from  
guys like these.  
"Give her up now! You're out numbered!"Moon shouted at him.  
"You know that numbers don't really matter. We have what you want,  
we could take her life right now if we want to,"Li Tsu said.  
"In return you would all be corpses!"Duo shouted.  
Li Tsu smirked and had an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Why don't we make a proposal?"Li Tsu suggested.  
Silence.  
"I give you Relena Peacecraft and one of you take her place,"Li Tsu  
said to them.  
(One..of us?)each of them said in their minds as they were caught  
off guard by what he said.  
"Of course one of you have to come quietly and won't   
fight. It would only be fair of course,"Li Tsu added.  
(Sacrifice....one of us..for Relena's life?)Trowa said in his mind.  
(That weak onna? One of us, for that weakling?!)Wufei shouted in his head.  
(That's just disastrous!)Duo shouted within him.  
(One of us...only one..)Quatre thought.  
(There's no other choice...it has to be one of us..)Heero said within him.  
(Which one though...Dr. J taught me...that we always have to be  
ready...always!...I guess there's no other option..)Serena/Moon said  
to herself.  
Moon nodded her eyes never flickering as she made her decision   
while the others were still a bit left shocked.   
"I'll go..."Moon announced and dropped her gun as she strode over.  
The other pilots snapped back into attention and their eyes widened  
a bit but only held silence. They were left speechless at this   
sacrifice.  
Relena was shoved forward and met the now turned Serena halfway. Each passed  
with silence but Relena managed to catch Serena's eyes and saw a   
cold distant look filled with determination.  
Finally they arrived at their destination and Serena stood before  
them with Li Tsu holding a gun toward her temple as they moved off to the  
van.   
Serena caught Heero's gaze and saw various emotions but still held coldness  
in them...  
(Wait..was that...pain and..love? No...it couldn't be...it was only   
my imagination)Serena said to herself as she turned and looked away from  
the 01 pilot.  
The van soon started and moved away, far from the area.  
Each of the pilots turned their head away in silence.  
Relena turned and watched each of them for a moment, not saying  
anything. Then after a couple of seconds later moved toward Heero and   
hugged him tightly.  
"Oh Heero....I knew you'd come!"Relena exclaimed as she buried her head  
to his chest.  
Heero didn't say anything but stood there staring at the road where he   
watched her leave.  
(I didn't do anything...nothing at all..)Heero said and squeezed his   
eyes shut, not looking at any of the others.  
The other pilots thought the same thing as they berated themselves   
in their own way.  
**************************  
The ride was silent in the van as Serena sat there not saying anything  
or doing anything. They chained her hands together with cuffs and  
a rope as well as her feet for the moment. They had to take extra  
precautions around her, knowing that she is a gundam pilot and all.  
Finally they stopped and soon the back of the van opened up and they  
shoved her off and Serena landed to the ground but roughly got her  
to her feet and untied the bonds that held her feet together and she  
followed them with the pistol in back of her spine.  
(Grr...if it wasn't for me making sure that baka Relena was safe  
I would've gotten away. But at least I found him, the one who  
got those information and helped kill off my family!)Serena said in  
her mind and a small smile tugged at her lips.  
They walked for a long amount of time and soon arrived at the destination.  
Out of the trees rose a mansion. As they neared the area, two new guards  
appeared with rifles in hand, they looked at her before admitting  
them all into the building. The place looked classical and quite comforting  
as Serena stepped inside. Warmth spread over her and the smell of   
roses filled the air. A grand stair case was the first thing she saw   
with a red carpet going down the steps. She had to admit it was  
quite a nice place to live.  
A man showed up on the steps, a middle aged man with greying temples  
and dark brown hair and spectacles. He looked like a commander, a leader..  
at once Serena knew who this was.  
(Well, well, well...a two for one deal! Found the both of them without  
breaking another sweat!) Serena said within her mind.  
The middle aged man walked down the stairs and observed her before going  
to Li Tsu. He appeared calm and regal wearing that commander uniform of  
his similar to Treize but with a darker color.   
"I see you managed to get Serena, Lt. Tsu. I am impressed that you  
have managed to get the job done,"the father of Treize commended.  
At once the man turned to her and strode over, the guards moved   
a little away to allow passage to reach her. Serena him a cold   
death glare but the man didn't turn away or even flinch.  
"I am Tanis Khushrenada. Welcome, Serena Usagi..it's been awhile  
since I last saw you,"Tanis greeted.  
"I will destroy you..."Serena stated in a low venomous voice that  
she could muster that could chill someone to the very core of their  
bone.  
Tanis smirked at her and stared into her cold, glaring crystalline  
blue eyes.  
"Who has who, Moon?"Tanis said in a deep rumbling voice before  
turning around and walking toward Lt. Tsu.  
"Tsu, get Serena Usagi to her...room and keep her there. Make sure  
she doesn't go away....I will speak to her later. Don't do anything  
to her...and I mean anything until I say so, understood?"Tanis  
ordered.  
"Yes sir!"Li Tsu saluted and turned to his men as Tanis went back  
up the stairs and out of sight.  
"You heard him! Move it!"Li Tsu said in a commanding tone.  
Serena was immediately dragged away and into the dark hallway  
and away from the door.  
  
***************************  
Heero and the guys went back toward their base after making sure  
Relena was safe which meant going with them but keeping her from  
discovering where they were exactly. Relena was at the moment  
in a room in the base.   
Duo was pacing around in front of the guys and their gundams.  
Quatre was standing in silence and his head downcast. Wufei  
was polishing his kitana in quiet reservation. Trowa was leaning against  
the wall, his head downcast so you couldn't see his eyes. Heero  
had his arms folded and his eyes closed and downcast as he  
leaned against his gundam.  
"We managed to save one life but lost a soldier,"Quatre quietly said.  
"There are consequences in this job. We all know that, she knew  
that,"Heero said gruffly.  
"None of us did anything! Not one thing!"Duo shouted as he stopped  
pacing and looked at all of them.  
"There is no justice with what we have done,"Wufei stated.  
"We should've done someting..."Heero finally let out in monotone.  
Duo looked at him and one of his eyebrows went up questioningly.  
"Perfect soldier saying something that sounds as if he cares?!"Duo  
said in a mocking, shocked tone.  
"Omae o korosu!"Heero threatened as he got out his gun and pointed  
it inbetween his eyes.  
"Okay, okay!"Duo said as he put his hands up in front of him.  
Heero then got up and strode over the stairway leading to the   
computer room.  
"Where are you going?"Duo asked.  
"Tell Dr. J that we managed to protect Relena,"Heero answered in monotone.  
The others then got up and followed him.  
  
Heero sat down in front of the computer screen and began trying to get   
contact with Dr. J or one of the scientists.   
After some time, the vid link went on and a face showed up. It  
was Dr. J and the other scientists including Dr. M. They all managed  
to be there but in back of Dr. J.  
"Yes, 01 what is it?"Dr. J asked.  
"Mission: Accomplished,"Heero announced.  
"Good...good.."Dr. J said.  
"Wait..where's 06?"Dr. O asked.  
Silence followed as the pilots didn't say anything but their eyes  
seemed to change when it came up it now looked a bit sad.  
"Serena...err...Moon or 06 gave herself up in order to save Miss   
Relena from being taken away from the enemy,"Quatre spoke up.  
"Do you know who the enemy is?"Dr. J said slowly.  
"If you mean what the name of one of them was...I'd say it was  
a guy named Li Tsu was what Moon said,"Duo answered.  
"He knew Heero's and Serena's identity,"Wufei stated.  
"Possibly all of ours,"Trowa said.  
The scientists briefly looked at each other and then back at the   
pilots.  
"We gave Moon a mission. Two missions in fact, that was for  
her and her alone. But I suppose that since you know knowledge  
of one of these, we should inform you as well. There was that  
mission that included all of you to help Moon out by finding this certain  
disk, which wasn't too long ago and that had great amount of knowledge  
about you and us as well. That was important considering  
it also had knowledge over the gundams and the bases we stay in and have.  
If they had this file then the person who got the file would have  
read the contents as well. Her mission was to go out and annihilate   
that person. We believe that she figured it out. It seems  
to turn out that Li Tsu is the man who holds the information,"Dr. J  
told them.  
"That is probably why she went with them....to destroy Li  
Tsu,"Wufei stated.  
"You said two missions. What was the second?"Quatre asked.  
"The other one is about Treize's father. It is classified for  
you to know. But Moon is suppose to kill him as well. That  
is also classified,"Dr. M spoke up from behind Dr. J.  
The five pilots nodded in understanding.  
"Try and get Moon back, pilots. If Li Tsu isn't destroyed   
as of yet then try and kill him..."Dr. J said.  
"Do you accept?"Dr. J continued.  
Trowa and Wufei nodded. Duo and Quatre followed after.  
"Mission: Accepted,"Heero voiced out in monotone and then Dr. J  
broke off the link and the computer closed down.  
"I guess our mission now is to rescue that onna,"Wufei stated.  
"Guess so,"Duo nodded.  
"Better get going,"Quatre said as he started for the door.  
"Yeah, let's start looking for her!"Duo exclaimed.  
Trowa nodded as he followed Quatre toward the door.  
"Where do you think she is?"Wufei asked.  
"Wufie?! Concerned?!"Duo gasped and clutched his heart as his eyes  
widened.  
"It was just a question, Maxwell!"Wufei exclaimed,"She is after  
all a gundam pilot and quite honorable with what she did earlier  
today!"  
********************  
A lone girl with dark hair and deep purple eyes stared at the battered  
building in front of her and went in through the door. The sound of  
footsteps were the only sound that greeted her as she made her way to the  
a door and went inside to the room that followed.   
(Okay...now there should be an area here...there it is)the girl thought  
within her head and extended her hand to the desk nearby and opened  
the drawer. The girl felt around and pressed an object within it  
and clicked/scratched something afterwards.  
The girl stepped back and waited, then after several seconds that  
have passed, a noise issued from the desk. Moments later the contraption  
went beneath the surface of the ground and in return a stairway was there  
leading to a dark place.  
The lone girl stepped forward and slowly went down the stairs. Then   
came toward the destination she has been trying to find.  
  
Dr. M and the other scientists stopped what they were doing as  
the desk came down to the ground and the stairway moved to go outward into  
the surface area. The scientists stopped to wait and see what will  
happen; who was coming down?   
Moments later, the sound of footsteps intruded followed by a figure..  
it was that of a girl. She stopped at the bottom step and saw them  
all.  
"Who are you?"Dr. G demanded.  
"What are you doing here?" Dr. S intoned.  
The girl looked at them for a moment and then turned to stare at  
Dr. M who quietly stared at her.  
"To see Dr. M,"the girl quietly voiced out in answer.  
Dr. M strode forward and to the young girl.   
"It's alright. This is Hotaru Tomoe...she is a..pupil of mine. How  
did you find yourself here Hotaru?"Dr. M asked and explained.  
"...impulse,"was all that Hotaru said.  
Dr. M nodded in understanding.  
"Is she a G-pilot also?"Dr. H asked.  
"No, not even an assassin but she holds great knowledge  
whenever it is needed. She knows more than what she lets on. She  
is very gifted,"Dr. M informed them.  
Hotaru just gazed at the scientists and quietly listened to  
what went on.  
Dr. M watched Hotaru and then back at the scientists and   
back at the young girl.  
"*ahem* Well then, since you know the young girl. Is it  
safe to talk as well?"Dr. G voiced in.  
"Ahh...yes, of course,"Dr. M nodded as she placed a hand onto  
Hotaru's shoulder.  
"Well then. The G-pilots would want to get a slight clue   
to where they could find 06. She may be a skilled fighter  
and has been trained with combat skills but she has been  
taken prisoner and is valuable to us and to them. If Oz gets   
to her and ends up brainwashing her to get her to their   
side, it could be a calamity!" Dr. S let out.  
Hotaru knitted her eyes together in deep thought and looked  
at Dr. M.  
"Are you talking about a young girl with golden blond hair  
and crystalling blue eyes? One that could defeat a bunch  
of men without trouble?"Hotaru entreated.  
The scientists turned to survey the child, including Dr. M.  
"Do you know the girl?"Dr. M asked.  
"I know one like that. She saved my life today from a bunch  
of bakas who wanted to cause trouble. She came by and saved  
me without asking for anything in return. She is a great   
warrior in my eyes and I owe her my life,"Hotaru stated  
and looked at the scientists,"If she is in any way in trouble..  
I will help fight for her."  
"I can't allow that Hotaru. It is best if you stay here  
for now...for the moment. Have the others save her. She didn't  
rescue your life for you to just give it away,"Dr. M protested  
as she shook her head and spoke in a firm voice.  
Hotaru stared at Dr. M before slowly nodding in understanding.  
"You're right. I can be of better help to...06 if I am   
well. I just hope those G-pilots or whatever you call them  
are able to succeed in bringing back that girl,"Hotaru stated.  
"Good,"Dr. M nodded in affirmation and the other scientists observed  
the young girl wondering what she meant by her last statement.  
"As for what you said, doctor...I have nothing to say about the   
captors of where they could've taken her. Did the pilots let   
out anything about where the captors were heading?"Dr. M asked.  
They all shook their head on that one.  
"It's all up to them then...we have nothing. It will have  
to be based on those boys. They have managed to do well   
on several missions. I'm sure they can managed this as  
well,"Dr. J stated and received nods from the others.  
With that, the scientists went back to their 'experiments.'  
Hotaru stood staring after them and looked up at Dr. M who hadn't  
left her side.  
"Hotaru? You must be tired right now. Follow me and I'll show  
you where you'll be staying,"Dr. M said to her in a kind voice.  
Dr. M walked ahead of Hotaru with the child following along  
as they strode through a semi-dim hallway and pass several metal  
doors. The place was dank and dimly lit. It was so...cold and  
uninviting in her opinion.  
Finally they arrived in front of a...metal door with the numbers  
27-4H printed on the center of the metal. Dr. M opened it and   
they both went in. Hotaru stared at the inside only to be met  
with a plain white standard sized bed with no windows or color..  
only white and a small wooden desk with a stand lamp that was turned  
on to give a small eerie glow that bounced off the wall and a small  
...white garbage can next to the desk.  
"This is your room. It isn't much but this isn't exactly a house...  
not much color either. I hope you will sleep well, Hotaru,"Dr. M said  
before going out the door and softly shutting it behind her.  
Hotaru stared for a moment before striding toward her bed and  
collapsed on it.  
(That golden haired girl...06...never even told me her name.  
I hope she will be alright....please let her be saved from her  
imprisonment.)Hotaru thought before closing her eyes and giving a sigh.  
***************************************  
~.~Back to the base with the G-pilots~.~  
***************************************  
"Where could they have taken her?"Trowa voiced out.  
Silence met them.  
"Maybe if we go over to the spot where we last saw them..  
then there may still be some tracks left,"Wufei suggested.  
They all nodded and boarded their gundams.  
"Heero!!!!"the voice of Relena rang out.  
The five pilots began turning on their gundams and blasted off  
toward the Academy again.  
"HEEEERRROOO!! Don't leave again!!"Relena shouted out as she watched  
them all go off.  
"Heero..."Relena sighed and stood there, hoping that Heero would  
return.  
  
~.~.~Academy Grounds~.~.~  
The five gundams safely landed on the ground and surveyed the  
area before getting out.  
Heero and Trowa walked toward the spot where the van was, followed  
by the others.  
Duo kneeled down and gazed at ground. Finally, he stood up.  
"It's faint but there are tire tracks. It's seems as if they were  
heading toward the forest or something..."Duo told them.  
"At least now we have something. Should we get going or wait  
till tomorrow?"Quatre stated.  
They all thought about this for a moment.  
"We should get going, Maxwell says the tracks are faint...if  
we wait till tomorrow it could be gone by then and we'll be  
left with nothing,"Wufei reasoned out.  
The other four pilots nodded in acceptance and all of them turned  
toward the faint tracks and tracked it with Duo in the lead. After  
awhile of walking they stopped at the edge of the woods and journeyed  
into the pathway between the trees. Finally, they stopped as they   
recognized the van.  
Wufei strode over to the van with his silencer and glimpsed inside;  
then stopped and lowered his gun to his side.  
"There's no one in there..nothing,"Wufei shook his head.  
"Where could they be?"Quatre wondered.  
Trowa gazed toward the ground and saw footprints. He straightened  
up and looked at his comrades.  
"They travelled by foot..there are footrprints,"Trowa told them.  
"Should we follow it now?" Duo asked.  
"Some of us..." Wufei said.  
"...the other half should get the Gundams," Heero broke in.  
The others nodded.  
"So...who should follow the tracks?" Quatre asked.  
All of them stepped in to volunteer.   
"This will take some time to sort through.."muttered Duo as he put  
his arms in the back at the nape of his neck.  
"I'll get Sandrock," Quatre spoke up after a long silence.  
"....I'll go with Winner," Wufei said.  
"Those are enough...the others should track the footprints  
to see where it goes and contact the others to where the   
location is," Heero stated in monotone.  
They nodded and seperated from there.  
(We're almost there...just hang on...) Heero thought to himself.   
*************************************  
~.~Back to the Captivity area~.~  
Serena Usagi was shoved into a dark room in what she thought  
as the celler or the basement.  
Then the two men in back of her dragged her and took her  
toward a lone wooden chair under a dim light and forced to sit  
down. Then they tied her up again after taking the cuffs off. She  
managed to punch one of them but the others held her down.  
(I will kill them once I get out of here...I will.) Serena vowed  
to herself.  
Then they tied her feet together and three men and one woman  
stood guard around her.   
  
After a long agonizing amount of time, the sound of footsteps could  
be heard going down the hallway and stopped in front of the cell door.  
The guards around her stood with their rifles and other necessary   
tools prepared and ready to fire. The door opened and the light  
fell into the room in front of her face. Serena blinked and squeezed  
her eyes shut and then focused her vision, as the light fell into her  
blue eyes.  
The guards saw who it was and lowered their weapons and saluted. It  
was Li Tsu and Tanis Khushrenada with two more guards with them.  
The two guards went and stood by the doorway while Tsu and Tanis   
continued onward to their captive.  
Tsu bent down and looked at her in the eyes. Serena glared at him   
as he cupped her cheek.  
"You sure have changed a lot since you were a baby...little  
Usagi,"Tsu whispered to her with soft words.  
Serena Usagi smirked and Tsu saw hatred in her eyes.  
"You killed my family..."Serena said in a venomous voice.  
Tsu turned and let go of her as he got up and stood beside the chair. Tanis  
then went forward and kneeled down to Serena. His eyes boring into  
hers.  
"Lt. Tsu was sent to kill them...Serena. It had to be done...your  
parents knew the consequences if they were to oppose us and they   
paid for it. But you, you didn't have to...that is why you still  
lived that day. You were an innocent child,"Tanis said in a calm  
soothing tone,"We saved your life that night...you could've died.  
Even now you could be dead that very second you came into this  
place but we didn't kill you. Now did we?"  
(Conseqences....that's what Heero said that night....that very  
night when we conversed with each other...)Serena thought as she  
turned her head away from Tanis's prying eyes.  
"Now you have a choice. To join back up with us again or  
be severely punished out of betrayal," Tanis stated.  
Serena swerved her eyes to Tanis and gave him a bewildered and  
yet cold look.  
"Betrayal?! I never betrayed you! I haven't even joined this team  
at all! I may have been trained to be with Oz but that was before  
I even took any mission at all! I will never be with Oz.   
Never! I'd rather face any other consequences than join with  
you!"exclaimed Serena/Moon.  
Tanis calmly looked back at Serena's flashing crystalling blue  
eyes and gave her a small smile.  
"I had a feeling you would react like this. Well, no matter.  
You'll soon break and join Oz once more,"Tanis stated and nodded to  
Li Tsu and they both went toward the door.  
Tanis stopped at the doorway and turned to gaze at Serena who sat  
there giving them death glares.  
"Give her a hundred lashings for the next couple of   
hours,"Tanis ordered before walking out after Li Tsu who went ahead.  
The cell door shut after that as the two guards left. Serena   
was left with the four guards once more. Serena heard the order  
and reverted back to Moon as she swallowed up any emotional feelings  
and was now like the perfect soldier.   
Two of the men guards hovered in front of her and now carried  
whips at the palm of their hand. They wore stone cold expressions  
and a first lash of whip came out and hit her right shoulder with   
another one that followed.  
Moon held in the pain the sprang from her body and just sat there   
with no expression at all as she stood the lashings that they gave  
her.  
("You did what you had to do and they knew the consequences as   
did you when you took this job as an assassin. There are certain   
sacrifices that we all must have. You're emotions and your   
conscience is a sign of humanity...but we are human after all,   
it can't just go away. You can't have your guard down once you   
are in a mission. It can be very difficult to cope with once   
you are in a tight situation,"said Heero.)Moon remembered in her  
mind.  
(I will not show any emotion while here. I can't let my guard  
down. I took the risk and this is the price I have to   
pay...this sacrifice that I have made.) Moon said to herself.  
Both whips lashed at her at the same time from the back and   
the other at the stomach.  
(I just have to hang on...that's all..just hang on.)Moon reassured  
herself as more whips slashed at her skin and body all over her back and  
shoulders and stomach.  
Moon sat there as two other from in back of her came and lashed  
at her with whips. Moon's eyes wore indifference and a glazed   
robotic look about them and her features wore no sign of pain   
or recognition as they constantly hit her harder with each lash.  
(Just hang on....)Moon said to herself again for reassurance.  
  
To be continued....  
***********************   
*Cheska wakes up and sits up groggily and holding her head. She  
turns and sees the readers and Quatre bending in front of her as  
he looks at her*  
Cheska: Hi Quatre! What happened?  
Quatre: You passed out.  
*Cheska turns to the readers*  
Cheska: *looks sheepish* Well...at least you read the chapter!  
Quatre: *looks at them and stands up* Well...*looks uncertain*  
I should get going. The guys may get worried....*quickly walks  
away from her*  
Cheska: What happened with him? *turns to face angry readers*  
*eyes widen and quickly gets to her feet and backs away*  
Cheska: uhh....now I know why...*gulps* I know...I know I left  
you there without knowing what will happen next but...*gives a small  
failing laugh* heh..*gulp*..heh..   
*backs up*  
Cheska: At least it's longer than the last ones! Right? I'll get the  
next one out...when I can...  
*starts running away*  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapt. 6

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 6  
PG? PG-13?   
  
Disclaimer: Okay...as much as I would want to say that   
I do own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing...I can't. I DO NOT own  
Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing...I repeat! I don't own Sailor Moon  
or Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for those who reviewed the fic! I  
really appreciate it! ^_^ Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter!  
^_^   
  
*Serena Usagi comes out*  
Sere Usa: How can you do that to me?! You're putting me into  
torture?! Grr!!! *takes out a gattling gun*  
Cheska: *eyes widen* Eeps!  
Sere Usa: Hahhaha!!  
Cheska: She turned psycho on me! *starts running*  
Sere Usa: You better run!! *starts chasing after her with the gun*  
Cheska: I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! *keeps running*   
Sere Usa: Hahahah!! *stars firing the gun*  
Cheska: Ahhh!! *runs faster* Switch to the story!! Switch to the story!!  
  
*****************  
*Back to the Cell*  
*****************  
*creak* The door to the "torture chamber" opened and a flash of light  
entered the dimly lit room.  
Footsteps could be heard echoing through the tiles heading to her  
direction. Serena Usagi had her face down and didn't look up to the  
owner(s) of the footsteps.  
Finally it stopped in front of her. Serena could see the black boots  
in front of her, the owner kneeled down and forced her head up by a  
fistful of hair.   
Serena Usagi squinted and glared at the owner of those filthy hands.  
It was none other than Li Tsu. His uncut face and his glistening,   
mischievious blue eyes bore down at her. He smirked at her as he saw her  
face.  
Moon transformed back to Serena a long time ago, once they finished  
with her punishment...it was plain, ordinary Serena Usagi Tsukino.  
Serena's features were quite a mess and filled with painful marks.   
Her clothes were now tattered from the whips that slashed at   
her clothing. You could make out blood seeping through   
the tattered clothes. Marks covered her back and stomach.   
Cuts and bruises forming on her arms and legs. Two whip   
marks on her cheeks; only one of them made an actual show of blood.   
"Those cuts and bruises will surely leave you tired and in pain...  
or numbed at least. Have you had enough? Will you join Oz?"Tsu  
asked with a hint of mock in his tone.  
Serena glared more dangerously.  
"I see...."Tsu said and let go of her and stepped back.  
"Well then....how about telling us any information on Relena  
Peacecraft instead? Or the weaknesses of the Sanq Kingdom?"Tsu suggested.  
Serena spat at his feet and stared up at him with a painful smirk.  
"Soon, soon little Usagi you will turn over,"Tsu stated and just  
then two guards came in.  
"Until then...you will receive more...lessons,"Tsu said and  
turned around and walked toward the door,"give her the second treatment."  
Then Li Tsu went through and two guards who were guarding the front side  
of the door closed it behind him.  
Serena now reverted toward Moon again as she glared at the two new guards.  
Her past ones soon left a long time ago when they finished with her. Surely  
these will too once they were done.  
The guards marched toward her. Moon noticed that they had no guns,  
knives, rods, or whips. None at all but as she gazed toward their hands  
more closely they were forming fists.  
(I see....beating up routine...how..quaint.)Moon thought within her head  
and braced for the impact as the first guard punched her in the stomach.  
Moon let out a grunt. She wouldn't let them hear her scream in pain  
from that punch to the bruised and bleeding area of her abdomen.  
"Is that all you got?"Moon let out with sarcasm.  
The second guard clicked his fist to her right face.  
From there the beating continued...  
(((AN: Poor Moon...more of these vile punishments)))  
***********************  
Quatre and Wufei managed to get to their Gundams and began to board it.  
Inside the Sandrock, Quatre sensed danger as he thought of Serena.  
(Serena...you're in pain...please be strong.) thought Quatre as he  
scrunched his eyebrows together.  
Wufei in the meanwhile in Shenlong/Nataku was thinking of Serena as  
well.  
(That baka onna. How could she be so stupid?! Ohh...what am I kidding.  
She was brave..and I honor her for that. Giving herself up was  
a brave thing to do...but it was stupid! She better be alive when  
we get there! It's weak to die at a time like this!) thought Wufei  
as he gave a smirk.  
***********************  
Duo was following the trail of footprints along with his fellow  
companions and was getting fed up with this.  
"Man! How long have they been walking?!" Duo complained.  
Silence met him....  
"...it's been 1 1/2 hours! Man..."Duo continued.  
Silence...  
"Whatever...if we don't get there..."started Duo.  
A click of the safety going off and Duo quieted.  
"We're here,"Trowa announced in a small tone.  
Heero moved up and peered over the bush that was in front.  
Duo saw the building at once. It was a large mansion in the forest.  
"Wow...who would've thought..."Duo said to no one in particular.  
Trowa bent down beside Heero and he pulled Duo down. The three  
pilots gazed at the building in silence.  
"Did one of you bring the communicator?"Duo asked.  
Heero gave it to him. With that, Duo clicked it on.  
"Hey! 04 and 05...we have arrived,"Duo announced in the communicator.  
"About time, Maxwell,"Wufei said on the other line through his gundam.  
"What's the location?"Quatre interrupted.  
"Fourty seven degrees north and fifteen degrees east,"Duo informed them.  
"Right,"both 04 and 05 said.  
Then the communication stopped from there. Duo handed it back  
to Heero who merely grunted.  
"What now?"Duo whispered to them.  
"We go in,"Heero stated in monotone as he surveyed the area in front of  
him.  
Duo peeked over the bush and scanned the area.  
Two guards were in front of the doors with binoculars. At the window  
area, all over the place, there were one guard each.   
(Sharpshooters.)Duo noted to himself but then grinned slightly.  
"Not very good guards are they? I don't think they know we're   
here,"Duo remarked.  
Trowa merely nodded while Heero gave his 'hn'.  
Duo continued to stare and had an answer.  
"There are more inside..."Duo stated and both nodded one more.  
"So how will we get in?"Duo continued.  
Silence for awhile.  
"...wait till the others get here. We'll have to wait  
till night time...when all is dark,"Trowa just said.  
Duo narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the mansion and frowned.  
Heero didn't say anything but his eyes held a bit of worry in them  
as he just looked at the house.  
(Serena....you just have to wait awhile longer...)Heero said within his head.  
Trowa watched the mansion and gave a frown himself.   
(Waiting around like this won't help matters with Serena. She  
just has to wait awhile longer...just keep your strength up, Moon.  
We're coming...tonight...definately.)Trowa said within his head as  
he closed his eyes before opening them again to continue staring.  
******************  
"We can't near the place yet. We have to wait till night time.  
Or else they'll be alarmed and see us. We are still  
in the Sanq Kingdom. There are laws against this...,"Quatre  
stated.  
"What about that onna? What about her?"Wufei inquired.  
"..as much as I regret it. She'll have to wait awhile  
longer,"Quatre said as he shut his eyes for a moment.  
"That's great..."mumbled Wufei before cutting his communication  
with Sandrock.  
(I don't like it either Wufei....neither would the others..)Quatre  
said inside his head.  
  
*****************  
Li Tsu strode toward Tanis Khushrenada's office within the mansion.  
Three guards were guarding it and as he approached they saluted  
him before he opened the door and went in.  
Tanis looked up from his paperwork as the lieutenant came in and  
waited for him to speak.  
"I just gave her the second 'treatment.'"Li Tsu announced.  
Tanis merely nodded and wrote something down and then stared at him,  
hands folded over the table.  
"She'll break...soon.."Tanis calmly stated.  
"What about the other pilots? Surely they'll come after her.  
Probably to rescue her most likely,"Li Tsu said.  
"I'm looking forward to that. I can use those pilots,"Tanis stated.  
"I know for a fact that they won't break. And you know that  
as well. So if they won't turn over to our side. Then  
what will you use them for?"Li Tsu boldly asked.  
"...to get to Serena Usagi of course. She probably wouldn't risk their  
life for her own. They are valuable to so many people. She'll  
break when she knows that they're in danger,"Tanis said.  
"And if it doesn't work?"Li Tsu inquired after.  
"Well...at least then we'll have five gundams in our hands  
ready to be executed and one bunny who will break sooner or later.  
Serena will be made to be on our side,"Tanis stated.  
"I still don't fully understand why you want her.  
Surely she was trained to be on our side in the past but what else  
is there?"Li Tsu asked.  
"Lt. Tsu....after all these years and you still don't understand...  
or remember. When she was still a child she was an orphan because  
it was ordered to annihilate those Tsukinos. You brought the child  
and we took her in..to be trained as an assassin. No. A  
perfect soldier...like 01. Progress has gone well and inbetween  
I would watch her and one day I saw her eyes. It held purity  
and determination mixed in one. From that day on, I knew she  
was different. She will become a great value to Oz because of her  
determination and purity...she still has humanity in her. I know  
that. You know that. She took herself in; I'd say if she managed  
to get captured. There is another thing..."Tanis informed him  
and then stopped.  
"What is it?"Li Tsu inquired.  
"Hmm...she is somehow related to me,"Tanis quietly uttered but Tsu  
managed to hear it.  
"Related..."Tsu said in awe but quickly hid with indifference.  
"Yes, related...but only through her parents. They were great friends  
of mine...at least their parents were. We used to be best friends  
ever since high school. I didn't exactly see little Usagi born or   
as a child because during that time we were at war. However, I managed   
to get a glimpse of her from time to time in secret. Pure   
and innocent..."Tanis said and then trailed off  
and unfolded his hands and re-straightened the small pile of paper on  
his desk.  
"You must get back to work now Tsu. We've been here for nearly half an  
hour. Try and get some more information out of that girl that  
you don't know already,"Tanis ordered and went back to the paper  
on his desk as he wrote once more.  
"Yes sir!"Tsu saluted and strode off.  
(Friendship....hmm...)Li Tsu said in his mind as he walked down the  
hallway.  
*********************  
Moon coughed up blood once those guards left through the doorway. Blood  
splattered to the ground and left some trails down her chin. Bruises  
stained her almost everywhere and after that beating, it left her  
tired and spent. Her left eye was swollen and bruised, so was most  
of her face and arms.   
(I can barely feel anything but pain all over..)Moon said as she  
slowly reverted back to Serena once again.  
(If....no...no...when, when I get out of here...they'll..they'll  
be sorry!) Serena said to herself and after awhile....  
(...oh, I'm tired....so, tired..)and began blinking from time   
to time, struggling to stay up.  
(You have to stay awake Moon! Come on Tsukino!)Serena willed herself  
as she struggled and then finally managed to keep her eyes open.  
Serena stared tiredly at the cell door in front of her. All that  
met her was silence...nothing could be heard or seen in that dimly  
lit room.   
(..I'm all alone....it's so lonely in here...)Serena thought to  
herself as her eyes flickered to sadness, loneliness, and finally  
into a glazed look.  
~.~.FlASHBACK~.~  
A chibi Serena Usagi sat in a deserted and cold room. She  
sat with nothing all around her.  
Her eyes held purity and yet loneliness in there as she did  
nothing but stare at the door and the wall.   
(Where did those people go? Where am I?)Chibi Serena Usagi   
said within herself.  
After awhile she sat there with nothing or no one in that  
room.  
~.~.SCENE FADES AND ANOTHER MEMORY RESURFACES~.~  
Dr. M was gone and Serena was now seven.  
Serena was wondering around the dark room. It was new to her,  
she has never been here before. Throughout the years she's  
been trained with Dr. M, she never questioned why she was   
here or why she's being trained this way.  
Serena walked around and made her away outside and kept walking  
and finally went to a small park. She looked at the scene  
before her and her eyes saddened.  
Little kids with smiles and laughter greeted her and parents  
walking around with their child. Couples and more happy people.  
(A family...and friends...their so happy.)Serena said to herself.  
Serena shook her head and began walking away.  
(I don't have any of those...I'll always be alone...won't  
I?)Serena thought to herself and walked off.   
Finally she arrived back to where she was before and found   
her way in. She waited for a long time and then a person   
greeted her. It was a semi-elderly man who looked at her and  
saw a piece of paper and turned to her.  
"I am Dr. J. I will be your new guardian,"Dr. J introduced  
himself.  
Serena Usagi Tsukino merely nodded.  
(Nothing....)Serena said to herself before changing into  
an indifferent person with a serious expression and cold eyes.  
"Serena Usagi Tsukino. A.K.A. Moon,"Serena regarded in monotone.  
~.~.END OF FLASHBACK~.~  
Serena continued to sit there with her head down and struggling  
to keep awake but a part of her was now lost. Soon her thoughts  
went adrift and her eyes fully held nothing but a glazed and lost  
look in them.  
(I need to keep....I must...I must...not..let them win..)Serena  
fought with herself.  
(...Oz is evil....evil...I never fail...never)Serena told herself.  
  
After some time she started drifting off and then the door opened.  
(I just...don't care what they do to me anymore.)Serena said to herself  
with her head down to the floor.  
  
Lt. Tsu came in at that time and looked at the prisoner in front  
of her.   
(She is beginning to weaken...)Tsu said to himself.  
Li Tsu began walking toward Serena Usagi with a small, evil smile  
on his lips.  
Li Tsu bent down again and pulled her chin up so he could see her  
eyes. Sure enough, her eyes held a glazed look and her hope dwindling  
down.  
(Soon...very soon she will turn to our side.)Li Tsu said to   
himself.  
*******************  
Inside Shenlong/Nataku and Sandrock a beeping sound intruded  
the two pilots as they were waiting for darkness to seep in. It  
was already near time for the sun to set.  
Quatre and Wufei instinctively opened up the vid screen and  
saw the face of Dr. M.   
"You're Dr. M aren't you? From one of the bases when  
06 was hurt?"Quatre voiced out.  
"Yes, I am,"Dr. M answered quite calmly.  
"What do you want onna?"Wufei interrupted from the other   
vid screen as all three were connected.  
"I am here sadly to inform you that Relena Darlian   
Peacecraft has been captured by Oz and has been taken to an Oz base  
over at L2 Colony and possibly will be leaving soon for the   
shuttle. The next shuttle leaving is at 8:15p.m. You must save her  
or else something dire may come out of this,"Dr. M informed them.  
Quatre didn't know what to do nor did Wufei for once. Both  
were silent as they contemplated on what to do with this information.  
"We'll find a way to save her,"Quatre finally managed to say.  
Dr. M nodded in acceptance and cut off the link with them.  
  
For awhile there was silence and then finally Quatre was starting  
to put through communication with the other team.  
"We need to get to the others about this matter. It is our  
mission to save Miss Relena,"Quatre told Wufei through the communicator,"  
but we have to save...Serena as well."  
Wufei didn't say anything.  
(Baka Relena!)was all that Wufei said to himself.  
  
***With Trowa and them***  
"You guys!"Quatre said through the communicator.  
Heero took the communicator out and opened it up.  
"Relena has been taken by Oz and will be leaving soon at 8:15p.m.  
for the shuttle to the L2 Colony! We need to save her,"Quatre   
told them.  
Duo groaned in silent anger at this disturbance and Heero was gripping  
the communicator in his hand and silently wishing that this isn't happening.  
Trowa was silent and turned away from Heero and Duo with his head bowed  
down.  
"So someone has to go and save her..."Heero said through the communicator.  
"Yes,"Quatre replied.  
"What I want to know is how Oz captured her? Did they find  
the place?"Duo voiced out.  
"Grr...that onna better not have! Baka Relena already had one of  
our members captured by Oz! Don't tell me she also had Oz find  
where our base is!"Wufei growled through the communicator.  
"Hn,"Heero grunted.  
"So who?"Quatre finally said.  
All was quiet.  
  
Heero bowed his head at that and scrunched up his eyebrows in deep  
consideration.  
(Serena...Relena..it is my job to protect Relena..but...Serena...  
Usagi...what about her? It is my job to save Serena as well. Both  
are missions..so who do I choose? I never turned down a mission  
yet...*grr*...)Heero contemplated within his head as he squinted  
his eyes shut.  
Duo was thinking along the same lines.  
(I would save Serena any day but Relena..I don't think so but  
one of us has to do the job. Relena is not someone you leave  
for scrap meat to Oz. She is important to Earth and the colonies  
with her stupid beliefs. Hmm...)Duo said and sighed a bit.  
"At least one or two of us has to save that Relena...or do we  
wait till tomorrow to save Moon?"Duo said outloud but not too loud.  
Everyone heard that and turned their head away.  
  
((Should I end it here? Hmmm....))  
  
....  
.........  
..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
********************  
NOT!!! HAHAHAHAH!! I wouldn't do that to you at a time like this!  
********************   
  
Quatre's eyes were shining but not out of happiness but worry and  
sadness as he stared at nothing but the panel of his machine. Wufei  
turned away and folded his arms and frowned. Trowa still had his  
head cast down and in deep thought but he wasn't approving this,  
that was clear enough. Heero was gripping his communicator hard   
but it didn't break. Duo was still thinking.  
"We can't wait...Moon is in there...in trouble,"Heero said in monotone  
but his voice straining a bit.  
"What do we do then?"Wufei said gruffly through the lines.  
"We'll...we'll think of something,"Quatre told them.  
"What time is it?"Duo asked.  
"7:18p.m."Wufei answered.  
"That'll give us time...right?"Quatre said trying to break the strain  
between all five of them.   
"Right,"Duo finally said after a long agonizing time.  
"We save Serena and then Relena. The shuttle won't be going for  
some time...anyways,"Duo added in.  
"No,"Heero said.  
"What?"Duo said a bit dumbfounded.  
"He's right,"Trowa broke in.  
"Are you two nuts?!"Duo cried out, his eyes widening a bit.  
"Maxwell...shut up and let them explain!"Wufei growled through the  
communicator.  
Duo quieted down.  
"Relena is the symbol of peace here. Without her...things  
will worsen between the colonies and Earth. We need to rescue  
her first,"Trowa informed.  
"Serena is a pilot like us and an assassin. She will be able  
to take care of herself for awhile longer,"Heero continued after.  
"..as much as I hate to say it you're right,"Quatre said after awhile.  
"We'll meet you over at the site,"Wufei voiced in and the connection  
cut off.  
Heero pocketed the communicator and the three of them made their  
way away from the place.  
Heero glimpsed back and his eyes flashed worry, sorrow, concern,  
and sadness.  
(I'm sorry...)Heero said within his mind.  
(((AN: So unlike Heero, ne?)))  
  
***********************  
SHUTTLE AREA PREPARING   
TO TAKE OFF FOR  
L2 COLONY  
***********************  
Relena gazed out the window with sadness and hope.  
(Heero will save me..I know he will.) Relena said confidentally   
to herself.  
~.~FLASHBACK~.~  
As soon as the 5 pilots set off and left her there, Relena   
went and found a way out of the place in hopes of catching up  
to them.  
Relena finally found a door and went out and ran. After   
a long time she noticed an opening out of the deep flourish  
of trees. Relena looked around and continued on from there.  
More hours passed and Relena suddenly got ambushed by Oz soldiers.  
(Oh no...Oz territory) Relena gasped within her head as she  
got taken away.  
~.~End of Flashback~.~ (((AN: Relena got captured again....nothing new)))  
Relena sat there in silence as the guards took her in and heard  
them conversing not long after.  
"Treize will be pleased we captured the pacifisim Queen,"one of them  
told another.  
"Yes, he will,"another voiced out.  
  
(Treize..I should've known) Relena said to herself and continued to  
wait.  
*******************  
Shenlong/Nataku and Sandrock soon went off toward the site where  
Relena was held hostage in the speed they could manage to go.  
Soon after, the other three pilots arrived back afterwards, after  
a long series of running it still took them a long time.  
They didn't waste anymore time once as they got to their gundams   
and blasted off to the site as well.  
  
Shenlong/Nataku and Sandrock soon arrived and didn't waste time  
as the two pilots jumped out and had their guns in tack. Wufei and  
Quatre began running and went through the back where the nearest location  
of the L2 shuttle would be at.   
Finally the two arrived and were greeted with a whole bunch of Oz  
soldiers standing around with guns. Wufei smirked as Quatre didn't  
show any void of emotion but determination.  
"I would prefer not to fight...just give us Miss Relena,"Quatre   
said.  
"Ha! Do you think mere boys will stop us?"one of the guards scoffed.  
"Hmm..."was all Wufei said as he narrowed his eyes on all the guards.  
  
The three pilots arrived and were way behind the other two. But  
they got out and began running through a short cut to get to the  
L2 shuttle.  
As the three pilots turned a corner they arrived to see Wufei and  
Quatre there shooting at Oz soldiers and ducking behind a metal   
block. Heero, Trowa, and Duo immediately started shooting at the  
Oz soldiers as well. Other visitors ...etc..were long gone from the  
site obviously enough.  
Then after a long series of gun shooting it stopped and the five boys  
went over and into the shuttle. A whole bunch of guards met them and  
01, 02, and 03 quickly went through the enemies while 04 and 05 went on  
ahead.  
Wufei and Quatre went on ahead of the others and soon found Relena being  
closely guarded by three Oz soldiers. Wufei shot them in no time at all  
while Quatre went toward Relena.  
"Miss Relena please come with us,"Quatre requested in a calm voice.  
Relena looked up at Quatre and nodded and stood up.  
"Where's Heero?"Relena asked.  
"Giving us time to escape,"was all that Wufei said.  
Quatre and Wufei went toward an escape hatch of the shuttle and jumped  
out toward the ground with a screaming Relena from the jump.  
Meanwhile, the other three were holding their own when they heard the  
scream from Relena and a door opening.  
(The escape hatch.)the three at once knew.  
They nodded to each other and shot some more before turning around and  
going back the way they came.  
  
Soon, the five met up with Relena. Relena smiled at the sight of   
Heero but he just ignored her and went to his gundam. Duo quickly   
followed as well as Wufei and Trowa. Quatre was now stuck with the  
pacifism girl.  
(Great....)Quatre said to himself in a forlorn tone.  
With a small sigh he addressed her, who was at the moment  
looking toward Wing Gundam.  
"Miss Relena I better take you somewhere safe,"Quatre said.  
Relena got startled as she was daydreaming and blinked toward Quatre  
before making out what he said to her.  
Relena nodded as Quatre led the way to his gundam and got on with Relena  
with him.  
Soon the other four pilots blasted off leaving Quatre and Relena  
behind. Quatre soon took off with Relena in Sandrock as well. Quatre  
programed the Gundam for a long way off from there and to a different  
location away from the site.  
  
Meanwhile the four other pilots were in their gundams with a  
set determined expression on all of their faces. Some angry, annoyed,  
or merely pure with determination. Having Relena captured and  
rescuing her took some time and as they were going off they saw  
that darkness has already showed all around and was about   
10:00p.m. now.  
"At least now it's dark..."Duo said to himself outloud inside Deathscythe.  
  
(Now nothing will stop us from rescuing her..)Heero said within his  
mind.   
*******************************  
Meanwhile in Hotaru's quarters  
*******************************  
Hotaru was at the moment sitting in her bed and thinking about  
06.   
(I hope the G-pilots rescued her already...)Hotaru worried within  
herself.  
  
She gave a great sigh and got up and off the bed with worry on her face.   
She turned and walked out the door and down the dimly lit corrider.   
Soon she arrived over at the main area and saw the six scientists.  
Some were pacing around the room, some writing down something but  
stopping and had worry on their faces.  
"If those boys don't succeed and Moon gets turned over to  
Oz...she may reveal all secrets to them,"Dr. G voiced out.  
"She is strong...her will won't break,"Dr. M defended.  
"We're saying 'if' here, Dr. M. 'If',"Dr. J tried to calm the  
scientist down.  
"I know...but all this waiting and no word from the  
pilots except when we had to give that message to   
them,"Dr. M sighed.  
"That message wasn't exactly helpful was it? But that  
Peacecraft girl is important to the society,"Dr. J stated.  
"We know that, Dr. J,"Dr. S told him.  
"Those boys better get over there and save Moon soon..  
who knows what they've done to her already,"Dr. O said.  
"Yes....they better hurry,"Dr. H nodded.  
Hotaru heard everything and finally figured out a part  
of the name of 06.  
(Moon..is the golden haired girl...also known  
as 06..but that's a codename..I still have yet to   
know what her real name is, if she has one)Hotaru contemplated within  
herself.  
She continued to stare some more before making her way back to her   
chambers in case they saw her.  
(This isn't getting me anywhere but if I escape to try and  
save Moon...I may get captured and I won't be of any  
help...either way it's not a win-win situation.)Hotaru   
sighed and started pacing within her small room.  
***********************  
Once the four gundams got near the site where the forest  
was, they halted for a moment.  
"Okay, we're here. We infiltrate their base and   
imediately get Moon out of there and then destroy the   
place, alright?"they conversed with one another.  
The five agreed to this.  
"Who goes and takes care of the soldiers and who goes inside  
and find her?"Duo asked.  
"We can't destroy the place because Moon is in there.  
So we'll need to do this from inside. Then attack  
with the gundams. We'll need to hide the gundams at a  
safe distance that the sharpshooters can't see,"Duo   
told them.  
"Right..."the other three said in their own ways.  
"We need at least one to wait   
outside,"Wufei told them,"...therefore, I'll stay. You  
three go and save that onna."  
The three nodded in agreement and then all four started  
off for the mansion in as much silence as they can. Once  
they were a safe distance away, they got off and had their  
guns reloaded and ready to go.   
(Quietly and with stealth)they said within their mind with  
the exception of Wufei who stayed behind in his gundam.  
************************  
Tanis Khushrenada was in his office and heard the news about  
the capture of Relena Darlian Peacecraft but getting rescued  
by five boys.  
"Treize didn't get her. Oh well...we have an assassin in our  
hands anyways. A valuable Gundam Pilot can be useful in   
the art of war,"Tanis said to himself.  
Treize drank from his cup of champagne in his hand and then  
continued to wait in silence.  
To be continued...  
****************  
Yeah, for real! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^  
I know, it doesn't include the part when they rescue her but it's  
getting there! ^^   
Cheska: *looks around and sighs*  
Cheska: Well, I better get go- *stops when she sees  
a shadow around the corner*-ing  
*Sere Usa comes around*  
Sere Usa: *with a gattling gun* Oh Cheska...where   
are you? *in a singsong voice*  
Cheska: Eeps! *tries to run off but Sere Usa sees her*  
Sere Usa: There you are! You had me beaten up again!!   
Cheska: Eiks! *starts running and Sere Usa starts using her  
gun at her*  
Cheska: Nooo!!!  
Sere Usa: Ha! Ha! Ha!   
Cheska: See ya next time! *continues running*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapt. 7

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 7  
PG? PG-13?  
  
DISCLAIMER:   
*Chibi version of Heero comes out and holds a little toy  
gun*   
Chibi Heero: Omae o korosu. Cheska doesn't own Gundam   
Wing or Sailor Moon.  
*Chibi Heero goes away*  
  
Cheska: I wrote this thing before but then my disk got full  
now I had to start all of this over again!! *sobs* Wahh!! And   
I was enjoying the way it was going too! Now it's gone and I had to  
make this all over again! *cries* I just hope this will turn out  
better than the last one I wrote of Chapter 7..*sigh* I doubt it..  
I can't quite remember but I was proud of it! Wahh!!! Okay...on   
with the story...*starts moping around and walks off*  
  
**************  
Serena Usagi stared in the eyes of Li Tsu. She was losing hope  
within herself and just wanted this over with and die. She  
hurt so much all over that her whole body was numbed with pain.   
"Are you ready now little Usagi? Will you join Oz and help us to  
capture or kill off the pilots and capture Relena Peacecraft  
as well?"Li Tsu asked.  
(The...pilots? The Gundam Pilots?...Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and  
Duo. And Peacecraft? That baka Relena? Capture her? Didn't I sacrfice  
myself to save her? It...it was one of my missions to help protect  
that baka Relena! I...I remember that..)Serena said to herself as she  
started to struggle to remember more within herself and her eyes  
flashed with a bit of defiance and rememberance as a glint went through  
her eyes.  
(Was that...a flash of her remembering and keeping herself in tact?)  
Li Tsu narrowed his eyes as he saw a spark of her old self show up  
again. Lt. Tsu let go of Serena's chin and stepped back to await  
her decision.  
Serena bowed her head as she tried to grasped ahold of her old self  
and struggled to find and strengthen herself to help keep her from  
turning to Oz.  
"Don't you dare fight it Serena Usagi! Don't! It is of no use!  
Just join Oz and get this over with. Fighting Oz in your condition  
is only harming yourself. Give up your loyalty for   
the enemies," Li Tsu commanded and warned.  
(The enemies? Is he talking about the Gundams?)Serena Usagi asked  
herself.  
"I'm warning you...if you keep this up, you will only cause more  
pain to yourself,"Tsu warned.  
(I'm a Gundam Pilot...and I can't..let the..enemies win. They  
are the enemies, not the Gundams. We're fighting for the   
Colonies and Earth. We're fighting Oz. And my mission...my  
mission is...)Serena struggled within herself and started to   
raise her head up to face Li Tsu.  
"My mission is...to annihilate the ones who read those files  
from Oz and the one who knows about me; also to not let Oz win.  
You, Li Tsu, is the one who read those documents on the Gundams  
and the pilots. Tanis Khushrenada knows about me from the past.   
Both you and him will be killed by the time I get out of here.   
I have never failed to accomplish a mission and I will not start now.  
I will never join Oz!" Serena managed to say and bowed her head once  
again.  
Li Tsu didn't say anything for awhile and just started for the  
door. As he got close to the door, it opened and five soldiers  
stepped through.  
"You're only making this harder on yourself little Usagi. I've  
warned you,"Lt. Tsu said as he gazed back at her.  
Tsu turned to the five guards.  
"Give her the next punishment and the one after that. Once done....  
we'll see about what to do next,"ordered Tsu and strode out of the  
cell and the door closed.  
(What will happen now?)Serena Usagi asked herself.  
The five Oz soldiers stepped closer to the captured victim. Two  
were women and three men. All had set expressions of indifference  
on their faces as Serena managed to raise her head a little bit.  
Slowly she reverted back to Moon into as much as she can.   
But then as she kept her gaze locked onto the five guards, a wave  
of dizziness spread through her body and she bent her head once  
again.   
(The last beating had me...but I must be strong...)Moon said   
to herself as she once again attempted to keep her head up but  
failed.  
The five soldiers came closer and stoped in front of her. Moon  
finally managed to get her head up and stared up at their   
faces but saw nothing that she could figure out what they would  
do to her next.  
(What now?)Moon asked herself.  
As they got closer still, her head fell once again but this  
time she lost consciousness and everything went black.  
******************  
Quatre piloted Sandrock with Relena inside. He contemplated  
with himself about where he could take the pacifism girl.  
Suddenly a beeping sound rang inside and Quatre automatically  
pressed a few buttons and the vid screen popped up showing the  
face of Dr. J.  
"04 I see that you and the others were able to rescue Relena  
Peacecraft. You may take her to our base. It's located near  
the Peacecraft Academy and the park. It will appear to be a  
small shack,"Dr. J said.  
Quatre nodded in gratitude.  
"Another thing...have you and the others administered the   
retrieval of 06?"Dr. J inquired.  
"No, we haven't,"Quatre uttered.  
Dr. J nodded and shut off the link with Sandrock.  
Once the communication ended, 04 grasped the controller and steered  
Sandrock to the direction of the base.  
As soon as they got there, Quatre got out followed by Relena. A  
small building stood there that was worn down and battered.   
Quatre gazed momentarily at the ruined establishment and   
went inside. The place looked a mess as it was filled with gathering  
webs and dusts all over. Relena halted for a moment at the   
doorway before mustering up the courage to go in as well. Together  
the two explored the grounds and conclusively arrived at another  
room.   
They stared at the small room that seemed to have held a prescence  
in there, it didn't seem to be as dusty as the others and the desk  
seemed to have been used. The two stayed there for awhile and then  
a small whirring sound intruded the silence that filled the room only  
moments ago.  
Quatre and Relena stared at the desk as it went down and now   
replaced by a dark stairway.   
"I guess we go in,"Quatre suggested and went down.   
Relena covered her mouth in shock at the display that happened  
and followed hesitantly.  
As the two of them reached the bottom, they were being inspected  
by six scientists. Quatre knew them but Relena only knew one  
out of the batch.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you again 04,"the six of them greeted.  
Quatre nodded in greeting.  
"As you know Relena Peacecraft, Oz is after you and you can't  
possibly go back to the Academy and stay there. Therefore, you  
can stay here till the whole ordeal is over,"Dr. J told the  
girl.  
"Thank you,"Relena said with appreciation.  
Out of the corner of Quatre's eye, he saw a figure standing in the shadows  
from the hallway. The other scientists noticed this as well.  
"Hotaru, you may come out of there,"Dr. M called.  
"Hotaru?"Quatre voiced out.  
"Yes, Hotaru Tomoe. She is staying here as well,"Dr. M said.  
Hotaru came out from the shadows and walked up to them in quiet  
reserve. She stared at the scientists first and nodded to them  
in greeting and then at the two new people in the room. She heard  
everything that went on, ever since the two of them came in.  
"You are Gundam Pilot 04?"Hotaru inquired and stated.  
"Yes, I am,"Quatre answered in a kind, courteous voice.  
Hotaru nodded in acceptance then turned to Relena.  
She gazed up at the young woman for a moment.  
"You are Relena Peacecraft?"Hotaru half stated and half questioned.  
"I am she. How do you do?"Relena nodded and asked.  
(She is the one who kept the pilots from rescuing Moon. She  
may be important to the society but not to me. She is  
not worth my time if she is near death.)Hotaru muttered inside  
her head.  
Hotaru didn't say anything more but turned around and faced 04   
again.  
"Have you and the others rescued 06?"Hotaru asked Quatre.  
"I'm afraid not. Speaking of which, I better go back there   
and help out,"Quatre replied to.   
As Quatre climbed back up the steps, Hotaru gazed up at him in  
silence.  
"Let me go with him, Dr. M. I could help out too. I can be  
useful to Moon,"Hotaru requested.  
"I can't allow you that. It would be more suitable if you   
stayed here where it's safe and we are sure of where you   
are at the moment. You'll have to wait till they retrieve  
Moon,"Dr. M protested.  
Hotaru sighed inwardly and gazed back at Quatre's retreating  
figure.  
"Please 04. Please, get her back here safely. She saved  
my life and I owe her one. If..no, no when you get Moon back,  
take her to the base,"Hotaru requested.  
Quatre nodded to her direction and continued up the stairs until  
finally he was out of sight and the desk was back up there and   
in place.  
Hotaru sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Thank you.."Hotaru whispered and turned around and went back  
to her bed chamber, ignoring Relena Peacecraft.  
***********************  
The three pilots: 01, 02, and 03 were back where they were  
earlier on as they peeked at the mansion from the bushes.  
"She could be anywhere inside there,"Duo commented.  
"We'll just have to search carefully,"Heero told him.  
"So what should we do then?"Trowa asked.  
"There must be a whole lot of guards there, obviously   
enough,"Duo said.  
"All we need to do is find Serena and get her out and then  
destroy that place. Tsu should be in there at the moment  
and if not, then at least we got Serena out of there,"Heero said.  
"Soldier boy is showing some feeling!"Duo teased.  
"Grrr...quit it Duo,"Heero growled.  
"So we find Serena and get her out. How do we do   
that?"Duo changed the topic.  
"We need to keep low profile, that's for sure,"Heero said.  
Trowa peeked from the bushes and thought awhile as well  
as the others who followed example.  
"Dress up in their uniforms,"Trowa stated.  
"We just need to get three of those guards from their posts  
and steal their clothing and go in. We'll be less   
noticeable and blend in,"Duo said.  
They nodded.  
"Then we go inside and find her together. We'll meeet  
back up over here once we get our uniforms,"Trowa added.  
"Okay, so let's get to it,"Heero stated in monotone.  
All three of them agreed and went off to start their plan by getting  
their garments.  
**************  
"We were close in getting her, sir,"Li Tsu reported.  
"Really?"Tanis asked unbelievingly as he turned his head from the  
window when he was staring up at the crescent moon.  
The two were currently in the office of Tanis Khushrenada, alone.  
"Yes, sir. She was starting to lose hope and was on the  
verge of giving up. However, at the last moment she was starting  
to show her old self and fell back toward her loyalty  
to the enemies,"Li Tsu informed.  
"I see.."Tanis slowly said,"what became of 06?"  
"I gave her the next two punishments and after that..well,  
we'll see,"Li Tsu answered.  
"I hope that these 'treatments' will work,"Tanis said.  
"They must, we were close,"Li Tsu said.  
"It better..."Tanis said a bit doubtfully.  
"Yes sir,"Li Tsu nodded.  
"Good, you may go,"Tanis said.  
Li Tsu saluted and started for the door.  
"I will be visiting her later on after those punishments  
are over with,"Tanis included in.  
"Yes sir,"Lt. Tsu nodded and strode through the door.  
  
***************  
Soon, the three pilots were able to get their hands onto   
Oz uniforms and were ready to go. They met up where they  
were before and conversed with each other before going inside.  
"Okay, we're ready,"Duo said.  
"Act normal and don't let anyone think you're too  
suspicious,"Heero reminded.  
"We know that already, we're not dense,"Duo said.  
Heero nodded his head, ignoring what he said.  
Trowa was just silent.  
"Should we split up inside or what?"Duo asked.  
"If we split up, we may get captured more   
easily or not get away in time when the others   
come,"Trowa voiced out.  
"Hmmm..."Heero said.  
"It's best if we do this together,"Duo said.  
"If we're together it's a less chance of getting captured  
easily. Plus, if we see Moon and she's unable to walk  
then we can help carry and watch out for each other's   
backs,"Trowa nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, settled then. We go together,"Heero nodded.  
"Alright then. Come on!"Duo exclaimed but not too loudly.  
The other two nodded and walked out of the bushes and toward  
the mansion, as they were getting ready to set their plan to  
work.  
******************  
Quatre maneuvered his gundam to the ground and beside  
Shenlong/Nataku. Wufei was inside his gundam as he put communication  
to him.  
"So what's the plan?"Quatre asked.  
"Wait till the others come out with Serena,"Wufei answered.  
"I see that you got rid of that onna,"Wufei replied through the  
vid screen they had between them.  
"Yeah, I dropped her over at another base with the scientists,"Quatre answered.  
Wufei nodded.  
"So we just wait now...I guess,"Quatre said and Wufei nodded again.  
With that, they cut off the link and just waited.  
(Hurry you guys...hurry)Quatre said hopefully within his mind.  
******************  
Tanis's footsteps echoed through the silent corridors as he made  
his way with Li Tsu to the cell block that held the 06 pilot of the  
Lunarian Moon.   
"She is a bit beaten and bruised by now. It's not exactly  
a good sight compared with before,"Li Tsu included in.  
"I would expect that,"Tanis answered calmly as they stopped in  
front of the door.  
Four guards guarded the cell block and saluted to the two of them  
before letting them in.  
"Wait outside,"Tanis ordered.  
Li Tsu complied and stayed behind while Tanis Khushrenada entered  
alone. No one was there now, just the lone figure on the chair  
in front of him in the middle of the room.  
(She looks a mess...a horrible sight.)Tanis said to himself as he  
took in the sight that met his eyes.  
  
There on the chair in front of Tanis Khushrenada is Serena Usagi  
Tsukino. Tanis strode forward and bent down to be on level with the  
06 pilot.  
"Are you ready to give up now?"Tanis asked softly.  
There was no response.  
Tanis narrowed his eyes in a bit of confusion and wonder. For a moment  
he waited in the eerie silence and then lifted up her chin. As he did  
his eyes met what he thought all along. He bent his head and debated  
on what to do and then got up. He straightened up and went toward the  
door and opened it and closed it behind him.  
"Let's go,"Tanis said and walked down the corridor followed by a  
confused Lt. Tsu.  
"Uhmm...if I may ask. What happened in there?"asked Lt. Tsu.  
"Nothing to talk about,"Tanis said with indifference.  
Tsu didn't say anything but just nodded and wondered to himself.  
The four guards were left behind and stood guarding the cell door.  
****************  
01, 02, and 03 walked in an orderly fashion down the hallway and  
made it seem as if everything was normal. At each door they paused and  
saw if Serena was in there but so far nothing.  
(Where could she be in this maze?)Heero wondered.  
A huge time passed but the three of them had no luck on where she  
could be.   
"We've looked upstairs and the level floor. The only one  
left now, is downstairs. She has to be there,"Duo whispered.  
The two others nodded in agreement and went off down the stairs.  
(She has to be there alright..it's the only place left.)Heero   
said with a bit of hope and confidence.  
The three assassins reached the bottom level and strode down   
the dimly lit hallway. For awhile they met nothing   
but a few guards but that was all, as they passed them with  
no trouble. Then they stopped. There on one of the cell blocks  
were four guards who stood beside the entrance of one of the doors.  
"That has to be it,"Heero said in a low tone.  
"It has to be, it's closely guarded by four soldiers,"Duo agreed.  
Together, the three made their way to the guards.  
"We'll take over from here. You should catch some rest. At least  
three of you should,"Trowa stated.  
Three of them nodded in agreement while one of them stayed behind.  
As soon as the other guards left and practically every guard  
were gone. The three pilots nodded to one another and Heero went  
forward to open the door.  
"Hey! You can't do that!"protested the fourth guard.  
Trowa reacted quickly and punched the fourth soldier and rendered  
him unconscious.   
Heero opened the cell door and stepped inside. Duo followed suit  
and so did Trowa. What met them made their eyes widen a bit.   
"We found her,"Heero softly muttered.  
"She doesn't look good,"Duo shook his head in disbelief.  
Heero quickly strode toward the captive and bent down in concern.   
He untied the bounds that held her and went in front of her and   
lifted her chin up gently. Heero moved the few strands of hair  
that covered her face and gazed into her face.   
"Is she...?"Duo asked softly.  
Heero shook his head in response.  
"I really don't know. She needs a doctor and quickly,"Heero replied  
in monotone.  
"Let's get her out of here before any of the guards come,"Trowa  
said.  
"Right,"Duo nodded.  
Heero swiftly carried the young girl into his arms and walked out of  
the cell door.  
"Soon..this will all be over,"Heero whispered to Serena as he gazed  
at her with concern and other emotions.  
"All we have to do now is get her out of here and get Wufei to   
blow the place up,"Duo said with confidence.  
As they turned to walk up the stairs, a couple of guards met  
them halfway and looked at the girl in Heero's arms.  
"What are you three doing with her?"one of them demanded.  
"Taking her to the infirmary,"Trowa covered up.  
"Why?"another guard demanded.  
"Look at her! She's unconscious! She is not useful if she is  
dead!"Duo exclaimed.  
They nodded and let them pass. Once they were gone, Duo smirked  
while the other two were unemotional.  
(Fools.)all three of them thought.  
As they neared the exit, more guards met them but this time they  
started to run out of there. In the background, shouts and  
halts were called out and then shots rang loose in the air.  
"We're almost out of here!"Duo called out.  
They ran faster and finally made it out.  
  
******************  
"Mr. Tanis Khushrenada, sir. There were three people  
dressed up as soldiers and took 06 with them,"Lt. Tsu reported.  
"The Gundam pilots..."Tanis hissed.  
"Yes sir, I believe that as well. They must've figured  
out by now where we were and got into the base,"Lt. Tsu nodded.  
"Get the soldiers rounded up and get ready to fight. Get the   
hidden mobile dolls and Leos out and attack them. Attack  
them with as many weapons as you can find,"Tanis ordered.  
"Yes sir!"Lt. Tsu saluted and strode out of there.  
(They got Moon...well I doubt she can say much by now...)Tanis  
smirked and walked out of the room he was in.  
(I have other matters to take care of...)Tanis added  
in and walked out of the door and closed it behind him.  
*******************  
"Hey Wufei! It's the guys with Serena Usagi!"Quatre called  
out through the communicator.  
Wufei at once maneuvered his Gundam followed by Sandrock to  
the mansion. Wufei began letting loose his "Dragon Fang" at the  
large house.   
Out of nowhere, Leos and Mobile Dolls were set off and started  
attacking. Sandrock came in at that time and saw the new   
attackers.  
Sandrock took his Twin Heat Blades and sliced through the Mobile  
Dolls while Shenlong/Nataku took his Beam Naginata and took out  
the Leos.  
Soon both were in an easy fight against their enemies.   
Meanwhile, the three other pilots took the young assassin to  
the other Gundams that were hidden.  
"Okay, we're here,"Trowa announced.  
Suddenly the Mobile Dolls and the Leos were vanquished. Sandrock and  
Shenlong/Nataku were left and aimed their weapons at the mansion and  
blasted it. The whole building collapsed at the spot but not before  
a shuttle went off and out of sight.  
Heero gave Serena to Trowa and turned on the communicator.  
"Leave it. We need to get 06 treated,"Heero said.  
Shenlong/Nataku and Sandrock strode forward to the area again.  
"I'll lead the way to where she can go,"Quatre replied.  
Heero took Serena back from Trowa and got on his Gundam. The others  
followed suit and soon the five Gundams and their pilots went off   
to follow Quatre.  
(You're back and safe, Usagi.)Heero said in his mind as he  
glimpsed at her.  
  
*******************  
The shuttle went off and left the mansion before it got hit by  
the attack from the two Gundams.  
"Those pilots almost got me,"muttered Tanis as he saw the blast  
and made the building collapse.  
(I am not that easy to defeat G-pilots...)Tanis said in his head.  
A soldier went over and beside the seat that Tanis occupied.  
"Where to?"the soldier asked.  
For a moment there was silence.  
"To outerspace on the Moon's base,"Tanis stated.  
"But sir...the base hasn't been occupied for a long  
time. Are you sure?"the soldier asked.  
"I am sure! Don't question me again!"Tanis exclaimed with fiery eyes.  
"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted and went off.  
*********************   
Inside at the bottom of the mansion a groan sounded out and then  
pieces of broken wood and plaster moved aside. Li Tsu coughed and  
got out from under the ruins.  
"Those Gundams almost got me,"groaned Tsu,"I will get my  
revenge on them! I will!"  
Tsu stood up and looked at the place over and then made his  
way out from the confines he was in at the moment.  
  
To be continued....  
*******************  
There! There's Chapter 7! Hope you liked it! ^_^ Finally, ne?  
So, Moon is finally saved! Yey! And Tanis and Tsu are still alive!  
Ahh!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapt. 8

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 8  
PG? PG-13?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!   
Cheska: I know, I know..I've been slacking off for awhile but hey!  
I'm back to give you Chapter 8!   
Well I think that's it to say. *looks around and   
smiles* Hey! Yey!! None of the characters came to disturb  
me! Whoo-hoo!!  
*All of a sudden a loud bang rang out and Duo stepped in  
with a grin*  
Cheska: *groans*  
Duo: What's wrong?   
Cheska: *looks crestfallen and starts walking away*  
Duo: Hey! Hang on! *starts following and strikes up a  
one-sided conversation*  
Cheska: *frowns and groans again* Thanks for the kind reviews  
back at the last chapter I posted up! I hope this will be good  
as well...^^ *turns to Duo who hasn't noticed anything and kept  
on talking..and talking...and talking*   
*groans once more*  
  
***************  
Soon, the five Gundams stopped and landed nearby the battered-down  
building.  
"This is where you're taking us?"Duo scoffed.  
"Looks don't count. It's what lies inside,"Quatre said before  
entering inside.  
The five G-pilots entered and saw nothing but dirt and dust.  
"Uh-huh, inside huh?"Duo said disbelievingly.  
"Just follow me,"Quatre said and led them to a certain room.  
Quatre stopped and stared at the desk lying there and the others  
wondered what the heck the Sandrock pilot was doing.  
Quatre went to the desk and inspected it. Until Quatre hit something  
and a whirring sound started sounding out and stepped back. The desk  
slowly went down the floor and disappeared from sight and was now  
being replaced by a set of stairs.  
"Uhh..."Duo just said, dumbfounded.  
"Told you,"Quatre smirked.  
Quatre went down first and was followed by the other four G-pilots.  
Slowly, they made their way down the stairs. Heero  
carefully carried Serena down as well in his arms, making sure she  
was safe and still in tact.  
As they reached the bottom step, there were five scientists standing  
there. Dr. J, Dr. H, Dr. G, Dr. O, and Dr. S. All five scientists   
gazed at them with quiet reserve.   
"We got 06 back,"Quatre reported.  
They nodded.  
"Good. She's going to need help. Where's Dr. M?"Dr. G asked.  
"She should be coming soon,"Dr. H answered.  
For awhile they waited until the sound of footsteps soon followed.  
From one of the hallways, Dr. M came in with the trail of her white  
labcoat behind her. Beside her, a little girl came. It was Hotaru  
Tomoe.  
"You got her. Thank you,"Hotaru softly said.  
"Who's she?"Duo asked outloud.  
"Her name is Hotaru Tomoe. A..pupil of mine,"Dr. M answered calmly.  
"Bring her into the ward. I will deal with her as soon as I can,"Hotaru stated.  
"A little girl? Treat the onna?"Wufei said in disbelief.   
Hotaru narrowed her eyes to Wufei and gave him a glare before turning  
around and leaving the room.  
"Do what she says, please. It is a reason why she is here.  
She may be young, but she is different from any other. She  
is a gifted child,"Dr. M said.  
"Trust her. That's all we can do,"Dr. J said.  
The other pilots just gazed at the young girl in Heero's protective  
arms and gave a small sigh.  
"There's nothing we can do. We'll just have to depend on her,"Quatre said.  
They gave in and followed Dr. M and the other doctors  
to the ward.  
  
After laying Serena on the hospital bed, Hotaru scanned her before nodding  
off toward the scientists and the pilots.  
"You may leave now. I'll see what I can do,"Hotaru told them and ushered  
them all out.  
"Don't you dare let her die,"Heero warned before leaving the room.  
"She saved my life. It's my turn to save hers,"Hotaru assured him as she  
shut the door.  
(You better...)Heero thought within his head before sitting down next  
to Quatre and them.  
  
*sigh* "Let's see..."Hotaru sighed as she observed Serena's body.  
(You rescued me from those men...I can't let you die...)Hotaru said  
as she went to Serena's prone form.  
  
******************  
At the Moon's Base  
*****************  
"Father,"Treize's voice stated as he walked over to him.  
"Treize,"Tanis nodded as he sat there, looking at his son.  
"I've heard from some of your men that you managed  
to capture a Gundam Pilot..a young lady in fact,"Treize said.  
"Ahh...yes, 06. She managed to escape with her   
comrades,"Tanis answered.  
"Those pilots have disrupted several plans..."Treize trailed off.  
"Yes, they have. However, we must keep trying,"Tanis assured him.  
"That gundam pilot..06...what were you doing with her?"Treize asked.  
"'Persuading' her to turn over to our side,"Tanis answered.  
"It is practically impossible for that to happen! She is  
a gundam pilot and they are our enemies!"Treize cried out.  
"If she turns to our side, she will be difficutlt to beat when  
facing her old colleagues. Gundam Pilots such as herself will  
be great in battle and facing her past associates will be even  
greater. Having her in our side will give us an upper hand at  
winning this war,"Tanis told him.  
"What makes you think that she will be easier to get her over  
to Oz than the other pilots?"Treize asked.  
"...that I can not say,"Tanis told him and turned around from  
him.  
Treize bore his eyes onto his back before turning and leaving him  
there.  
"Mr. Treize!"a soldier cried out as he strode over to him.  
Treize spun around and addressed the soldier.  
"We have recieved word that you wanted to go back to   
Earth?"the soldier inquired.  
He nodded.  
"The shuttle is prepared to leave in fifteen minutes,"the soldier told  
him.  
"Very well...lead the way,"Treize asserted.  
  
As Treize turned away from the hallway, a man came striding in.  
The man walked up to the room and went inside after knocking.  
Tanis didn't turn around when he heard it open up.  
"Mr. Khushrenada, I have returned,"the man addressed.  
"It's nice to have you back, Tsu,"Tanis smirked.  
*****************  
The scientists and the pilots were still waiting outside the   
ward.  
Some pacing, others not.   
(Please let her be okay..)Dr. M thought as she stared at the closed door.  
  
"There's no other way. I can't do this..it's time for phase  
two,"Hotaru sighed inwardly.  
(Please let this work...)Hotaru pleaded as she took off the blood-soaked  
gloves and moved closer to the unconscious girl.  
Gently, Hotaru placed her arms around the young girl's head and  
closed her eyes. Drawing in a deep breath she bowed her head and  
began.  
A solemn glow illuminated the room and especially the two girls. For  
several minutes it stayed that way and finally the glimmer faded away.  
Hotaru slumped on the chair she was in, breathing heavily out of  
exhaustion.  
(I hope it worked..)Hotaru thought before closing her eyes and falling  
into unconsciousness.  
  
After a couple of hours, Hotaru woke up and stared at the young  
patient in front of her. Hotaru examined Moon and saw that she appeared  
to be better than she was before.  
Moon's face was cleared of the blood, cuts, and bruises. Her body   
was better off than before with only a couple of healing bruises left  
and some cuts but nothing serious.   
Hotaru checked her pulse and distinguished the small uneven pulse there.  
It left her in some worry but drew a sigh of relief nonetheless with the  
knowledge that the Gundam Pilot is still alive for the time being.  
(She's in a coma...but she still has a chance to live..)Hotaru said  
inside her head.  
"There's nothing left to do but tell the others,"Hotaru muttered and  
turned away from the patient.  
  
The door to the ward opened and the scientists and pilots turned  
to gaze at the young girl there. Her head was downcast and as she  
raised it up to stare at them, her eyes held woe.  
"Wh-What is it?"Quatre managed to say.  
"Good news and bad news,"Hotaru spoke up.  
"Tell us,"Dr. M said.  
"Her cuts and bruises are healing quite nicely...but..she  
is in a coma. She may or may not live. We'll just  
have to wait and see,"Hotaru uneasily informed them.  
Everything was hushed for some time.  
"You may see her..."Hotaru said after awhile and moved away  
from the door.  
The scientists decided to leave the place and went off, all except  
Dr. M who stayed behind.  
All five pilots entered the ward and saw their comrade on the   
hospital bed, unmoving.  
  
*******************  
Hotaru closed the door after the pilots went inside and leaned  
against the wall with a heavy sigh.  
"All this power to heal and I couldn't save her,"Hotaru sighed.  
"You did the best you can and you did save her. You managed  
to rescue her from dying,"Dr. M comforted.  
"No I didn't! If I could...then she wouldn't be in the   
position she is right now,"Hotaru cried out.  
"It's better than her being dead at this moment,"Dr. M stated.  
"When Moon defended me from those bullies...I didn't get  
left behind hurt and weakened. Now here she is and I left her..  
I left her in her prone state,"Hotaru said with remorse.  
"All will be well..in the end. You did as much as you can..  
you used your power of healing and that is sacrificing your  
energy....you did what you could,"Dr. M soothed.  
With that Hotaru just picked herself up and went away to be  
by herself for awhile.  
  
From the other side of the door, the five pilots quietly  
observed the teenage girl on the bed.  
Heero tightened his fist at what he saw and turned and strode  
out of the door, followed by Trowa and Duo. Quatre and Wufei  
stayed behind but then Wufei left later on.   
Soon, Quatre was the only one left as he sat down on the  
unoccupied chair beside the bed.  
"I never even got to know you that well...Serena,"Quatre uttered.  
  
Seeing her there, helpless and fighting for her life reminded  
the pilots about people they lost.  
Wufei was reminded of his wife, Duo about the people who raised  
him in the Maxwell chuch, Quatre and his father, Heero about  
the little girl and her dog, and Trowa of his secretive past.  
  
The five scientists went over and busied themselves with their  
work until they got lost in it. That is until they heard   
the news from the television. They turned their heads and listened  
to it.  
"Soldiers have inhabited the Moon Base. We have received word that  
the leader in there is building a great machine and planning  
to destroy Earth with it! All citizens of Earth must leave   
or else face the dire consequences that will come! I repeat! All  
citizens of Earth must leave!"the reporter warned and told them.  
Dr. O turned the television set off and faced his fellow scientists.  
"We must tell the pilots,"Dr. J stated.  
  
***************************  
Heero returned from walking around the base and now faced the  
closed door of the place where Serena layed. He let out his hand on the   
door knob and gave this some deep consideration.  
(Should..should I?)Heero thought.  
Mustering up his courage, he turned the knob and went in. He stood as if  
in a trance at the scene before him as he stared at Serena's unmoving  
form on the bed. He instinctively closed the door and stood there.   
Uneasiness and fear bubbled up inside him. He couldn't move.   
(Why am I feeling this? I'm the perfect soldier! I'm trained to   
not have any void of emotion and yet...I feel this! Why?)Heero wondered and  
tried to fight it off but sighed in defeat.  
Heero forced his feet to move and he sat down on the unoccupied seat  
that Quatre and probably the others occupied a long time ago. All the other  
pilots visited her one by one and he was the only one left. So...here he was.  
"What did they do to you back there..in the prison they have kept  
you?"Heero whispered out.  
*sigh*  
"I have these emotions stirring up inside of me ever since you   
came,"Heero started.  
"When you agreed to Li Tsu of going with him in order to  
save Relena..and I saw you leave..."Heero trailed off.  
Sounds of footsteps neared the door and stopped in front of it, then  
came a knock.  
"Heero? If you're in there, please come to the main room as soon  
as you can,"Dr. M told him before leaving again.  
Heero bowed his head.  
(The main room..)Heero stored within his mind.  
"I bet it's about Oz again..."Heero thought outloud before his eyes  
travelled back to Serena.  
Serena's bangs slowly drifted over her closed eyes and Heero reacted  
by brushing it away from her face.   
"I will not die until Oz is defeated,"Heero vowed to her as he took   
the palm of her hands into his.  
For a few seconds he remained in that position but with a heavy  
heart, he let go and stood up to leave.  
(Please be okay..)Heero whispered in his head as he took one   
last glance at Serena Usagi.  
He closed the door and strode out.  
***************  
"Oz has taken over the Moon base and using a machine to   
launch a full out attack on Earth. You must go over there  
and not let this happen to Earth. Do you accept or   
decline this mission?"Dr. J told them.  
"Do you have any knowledge on who is leading this   
operation?"Wufei asked.  
"No..."the scientists answered.  
Nothing was said for awhile.  
"Mission: Accepted,"Heero complied in monotone.  
"Accepted,"Wufei and Trowa consented.  
Quatre agreed as well with a nod for affirmation.  
"All right!!! Time to kick some Oz @$$!!"Duo whooped with joy.  
"Tomorrow..not today. The mechanics around here will help reload  
the ammo and fix any problems on the Gundams. For today, just  
relax and rest..."Dr. H said with some assurance.  
*****************  
Hotaru twisted and turned in her bed, whimpers escaped from her  
lips and her eyes were shut tight.  
"NO!"she shouted as she bolted upright from her bed.  
(It was a dream...just a horrible, horrible dream)Hotaru soothed  
within her mind as some beads of sweat dripped from her chin and  
forehead.  
Her purple eyes softened and she leaned her head to the wall and  
breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I can't let her die...I refuse to have that happen to  
her..."Hotaru proclaimed in that darkened room as she slipped  
out of bed.  
She reached for the dark labcoat that Dr. M left for her and wore  
it over her night clothes and slippers.  
Hotaru crept along the dimly lit rooms and finally reached the  
ward and went inside.   
Hotaru was taken aback as she saw a figure was already there.  
"Dr. M..."Hotaru gasped.  
"Hotaru....I'm surprised to see you here at this time,"Dr. M gave  
a small, lazy smile.  
"Somehow, I doubt that,"Hotaru countered with a thin line from her lips.  
Dr. M shook her head in amusement.  
"I've known you for some time to figure out that you seem to  
know my actions before they even happen..."Hotaru continued.  
"Yes, yes...I figured that. I suppose it's because of all  
the years we have known each other, young Hotaru..."Dr. M said with  
a glint in her eyes.  
"Maybe...maybe.."Hotaru thoughtfully said in a near whisper.  
Dr. M stared back at the young girl in the bed with some love in  
her eyes.  
"I've left her..she was young at the time and I just left,"Dr. M  
said with some guilt.  
"You left because of me..wasn't it?"Hotaru figured.  
"Yes, I knew she would be taken cared of while I helped you  
train for your healing abilities and such...I felt so guilty once  
I came back...I can't blame her anger at me. It had to be  
done though.."Dr. M softly and said with some emotion.  
"With some time she'll come to understand and accept it,"Hotaru comforted.  
Dr. M glimpsed back at Hotaru and gave an interesting smile.  
"I was here to help you, not the other way around,"Dr. M said with a  
small chuckle.  
"Really?"Hotaru inclined her head to the side.  
"Really. You came here because you feel bad about the situation  
Serena is in, isn't it?"Dr. M said.  
"So her name is Serena..."Hotaru said and then shook her head,"Yes,  
it is why I came."  
"Serena is a strong soldier. One of the best,"Dr. M assured her.  
"Even the best die,"Hotaru bitterly stated.  
"They do...but she will come out of this okay..I'm sure  
of it. It's up to her now. You did as much as you could,"Dr. M told her.  
"Dr. M you summoned me from a long way to be here. Why  
was that?"Hotaru suddenly said.  
Dr. M stared at the young girl for awhile.  
"I thought you would already know that, Hotaru Tomoe,"she said.  
Hotaru bowed her head..  
"I knew..but I somehow I hoped it was something else,"Hotaru   
hallowly stated.  
"The pilots need someone like you to help them with their  
fatal injuries and you are gifted to help them heal whenever  
needed. Both with your magic and without. You are one..no the  
best there is for the job. Why did you think I helped  
train you? Helped you control the powers you possess as much as  
I could?"Dr. M said as she stepped closer to Hotaru.  
"I know..but I don't think I can ever get used to this type  
of stuff..knowing that a life may be taken away because of  
me...because I wasn't good enough,"Hotaru dejectedly said.  
"Stop that! You shouldn't treat yourself this way. You did  
what you could and that is all there is to it. At least you have  
her in a state where she has a slight chance to live. Other  
doctors couldn't compare with it. She would be dead by now  
if it wasn't for you,"Dr. M nagged at her as she took her by the  
shoulders and bore down into her eyes.  
Hotaru gave a sigh after staring into Dr. M's maroon eyes  
and nodded dumbly.  
"I'm sorry for my actions.."Hotaru faintly apologized.  
"It happens.."Dr. M uttered as she stepped back from Hotaru  
and went to the door,"Just try to keep yourself together, Hotaru."  
Then the scientist left.  
Hotaru sat down on the chair and drifted off to sleep in peace.  
**************  
Heero woke up as dawn came around and after getting ready, went  
to the room where Serena Usagi was.  
As he went inside, she saw Hotaru asleep on the chair. He figured  
he should leave but didn't, instead he went over and did what  
he came to do.  
Heero bent over the side of the bed and grasped, Serena's warm  
but unmoving hand into his. He was at the other side of the bed  
so as to not disturb the resting child sitting on the chair.  
(Why do I feel these feelings? Why am I even in this   
room in the first place? I should just leave and forget  
this ever happened....but I know I can't...I would just  
come back..)Heero fought in his mind but lost once more as he  
gave a heavy sigh.  
He bent his head over the palm of 06's hand.   
(This is really not me...I'm showing emotion and care for  
one person...)Heero whispered in his mind.  
"There's no turning back now.."Heero softly said as he gazed  
at Serena's face.  
"There is a new mission and once again I find myself not knowing  
if I will live through it...I know I pledged to you that I am intent  
on not letting Oz win this war...but....there are still   
those chances when one can not help but break that vow,"Heero   
uttered.  
Heero held to her hand more tightly and stayed that way for a long time.  
Then he took something from his pocket after releasing his hold of  
Serena's hand and clutched it and studied the object for a moment   
before putting it into Serena's hand.  
"I hope you keep this until I return..."Heero said before getting up  
and walking out of the door.  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and stared at the door where Heero left only  
a few seconds ago then her eyes darted at Serena's form on the bed,  
still holding the object that Heero gave her.  
(I wonder what that object is..)Hotaru wondered but didn't dare  
check it out.  
She heard everything from the time he told her that he was unaware  
if he will live through this upcoming mission.  
(He'll live..surely he will..)Hotaru had said with some confidence  
in her mind.  
"I just hope you shall be there to see him come back.."Hotaru told  
Moon.  
Then she went off to get ready for the day.  
********************  
"HEEERRRROOOO!!!"Relena's voice echoed through the hallway as she  
madly dashed at him.  
"Ooops..."Quatre winced as he saw Relena come around.  
"What do you mean 'oops'"the other three pilots accused and growled.  
Wufei just glanced at Relena's upcoming form.  
"Uhmm....I brought her here,"Quatre meekly told them.  
"Ohh...great,"Duo degradedly said.  
Heero gave Quatre a death glare while Trowa turned away as Relena  
came closer..and closer..and then...  
"Heero!"Relena exclaimed with some cheeriness as she glomped the  
poor boy.  
"Grr...get off,"Heero growled.  
"Oh..Heero,"Relena sighed as she gave him a death grip of a hug.  
"Uhmmm...he's losing oxygen,"Quatre pointed out.  
"He's turning blue.."Wufei smirked.  
Just then the six scientists came around and approached them.  
"Miss Relena, I suggest you let go of 01 immediately!"Dr. J suggested.  
*ahem*   
*cough*  
"RELENA PEACECRAFT RELEASE HIM!"Dr.M couldn't take it anymore and just  
yelled at her.  
Relena got startled from her dream-like state and loosened her hold  
on Heero.  
Heero staggered back and gulped a big amount of air.  
"That's better,"Dr. M nodded in approval.  
"Are you five prepared?"Dr. O addressed the five pilots, forgetting about  
the previous scene.  
They stared at him, some saying yes while others just gave a brief nod.  
"Good, now then. You know what you must do.."Dr. S sanctioned.  
"You may go now. Your Gundams are ready and the shuttles are   
prepared for take off,"Dr. H told them.  
The five pilots turned to go up the stairs when a screech of surprise  
erupted through the room.  
"WHAT?!"Relena screamed in protest.  
"Excuse me?"Dr. M sternly said.  
"Where are they going, if I may ask?"Relena calmed down a bit and   
asked with a regal tone.  
"To their mission of course,"Dr. J said obviously enough.  
The five pilots saw that this was being handled and continued their  
way out of there.  
"But..but..."Relena stuttered.  
"No buts. They have to go,"Dr. M ended it and saw that the desk was  
now in place.  
The five scientists turned to go but Dr. O stayed behind for awhile.  
"I suggest you get back to your room or something, Miss Relena,"Dr. O  
told her before attending to the computer in front of him.  
Relena was left alone, so she trotted off dejectedly to her room   
again.  
*******************  
"We will be arriving near the Moon's base in 30 minutes,"Quatre  
told the others through the communicators.  
Three shuttles were casted off now too long ago, the scientists  
fixed that for them and now they were out in outerspace heading  
for the Moon.  
Quatre had his own, while Heero and Duo shared a shuttle and  
Wufei and Trowa shared the other.  
All was currently well...at least for now it was...  
****************  
"The Gundams should be arriving soon,"Tanis told Tsu as he observed  
the machine that would soon be ready to do its duty.  
"Do you think they'll make it?"Tsu asked.   
"Who knows?...but I doubt it,"Tanis answered him.  
Tsu didn't say anything but proudly surveyed the contraption being  
made in front of him.  
"I hope you're right,"Tsu finally spoke out.  
"I know I am..."Tanis stated with assurance.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
There's Chapter 8!! OOh please Read and Review!! R&R!!  
*signs flashing* R&R...R&R...R&R...*signs flashing*  
Okay...hope this was just as good!! *crosses fingers in hope*  
Thanks for the reviews last time...thank you, thank you!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapt. 9

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 9  
PG? PG-13?  
  
Disclaimer:   
*fireworks and bright flashing lights appear out in the   
dark sky*  
*words form out there*  
I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING  
*it disappears and reappears every now and then*  
  
Cheska: *watches the fireworks and then notices the  
other people there* Oh, hi! ^^ This better be good enough to  
tell those people that I don't own them... ^^;;  
*Relena pops up*  
Relena: It's not fair! Heero is mine! Mine!!   
Cheska: Sorry...not in this story you're not...  
Relena: Ooh!! That's it!! *starts coming at her with flaring,  
angry eyes*  
*Cheska steps back*  
*The other pilots appears and sees the attacker*  
*Heero grabs ahold of Relena and Quatre comes in with a tranquilizer  
dart and shoots it into Relena's arm*  
*Relena loses consciousness*  
Cheska: What did you give her?  
Trowa: Seconal..it makes people fall asleep.   
Cheska: Ohh...  
*the G-pilots carry...*ahem*...drag Relena off*  
Cheska: Well...^^;; ...let's get on with the story, shall we?  
  
*************  
"The X Laser will be ready in fifteen minutes,"one of the mechanics  
told Tanis.  
"Very well...once done, how soon can you get it to work and aim  
for Earth?"Tanis inquired.  
"Roughly...I would say ten minutes after,"another told him.  
"Good. Do just that, aim it directly into the center of  
the Earth,"Tanis ordered.  
"So soon?"Tsu said to him.  
"The Gundams will be here at any moment. We can't afford  
to lose time,"Tanis said in monotone before leaving the room.  
Tsu watched Tanis go away in silence then went back observing the  
'X Laser' being built.  
(Why did he name that contraption X Laser?)Tsu wondered as he lifted  
an eyebrow.  
**************  
"Fourteen more minutes, guys,"Quatre announced, his eyes shining  
with worriness that they may be too late by the time they reach the   
Moon.  
"Right,"Duo said with firmness in his voice.  
(Let's just hope we get through this..)Quatre aspired.  
*************  
Hotaru wandered back to Serena's room. Her eyes showing care  
and worry for the Gundam Pilot.  
(She's young...she can't die...)Hotaru regarded within her mind.  
She strode over and leaned against the wall beside the bed, gazing  
at the one called 06.  
  
Serena tightened her fists and her eyebrows knitted together then  
relaxed as she opened her eyes at last. All she saw for the moment  
was hazy and unfocused but then it pieced together, slowly she  
saw white...  
(Am..am I dead?)Serena wondered inside her mind.  
  
Hotaru saw with surprise mixed in her features that the pilot  
was alive and awake.  
"Yo-you're awake..."Hotaru whispered out in shock and surprise.  
  
Serena heard the words being spoken out and at first she was taken aback.  
(I'm not dead after all...)Serena said within her mind as she slowly  
turned to the source of the voice.  
She saw the young girl, gazing at her with widened eyes.   
(It's..the girl that I saved awhile back. Hotaru..yes, Hotaru  
Tomoe..)Serena recalled.  
"You're name is Hotaru, is it not?"Serena croaked out.  
"Yes, and you are Serena otherwise known as Moon and Gundam Pilot  
06,"Hotaru told her in reply.  
"How?"Serena started.  
"You are in the base that the other scientists hold. I am a   
pupil of Dr. M. The other pilots rescued you from your   
captivity and brought you here to be treated,"Hotaru informed her.  
"I see..where are the others?"Serena softly asked.  
"...in another mission. All of them went...all of them,"Hotaru answered.  
With that said, Serena jolted upright on the hospital bed but   
swerved and collapsed back down.  
"You are not well still. You need your strength. Please,  
rest. At least until all the dizziness you have left in you  
is gone,"Hotaru pleaded.  
"But...the others,"Serena said.  
"I will get you something to eat, to help you get more  
strength,"Hotaru told her and went out of the room.  
Serena Usagi watched the young girl go off and then balled up  
her fists in her small anger of weakness.  
(If..only..)Serena started but felt a hard object in her right  
hand.  
"What's this..?"Serena softly said to herself as she opened it  
up.  
A silver chain layed inside with a silver pendant of a snowflake.  
"How did this..get here?"Serena wondered outloud.  
"A pilot gave it...from the description of who he is...I would  
say the Perfect Soldier gave it to you. Dr. M told me some  
rough descriptions of the pilots after 04 came...and his   
looks matches it perfectly,"Hotaru told her as she came in, carrying  
a tray of some rolls and soup.  
(Heero Yuy...?)Serena blinked in slight surprise as she covered  
the necklace with her fists.  
Hotaru put the tray next to the bed and sat down on the unoccupied  
chair beside it.  
"Eat.."Hotaru invited.  
Serena gazed at the food for a moment before eating it greedily.  
"Thank you.."Serena said in gratitude after finishing with her food.  
"He cares about you.."Hotaru said.  
"Wh-what?"Serena sputtered.  
"He cares about you. The one who gave you that gift..."Hotaru said.  
"He told you...while you were in a coma, that he vowed that he will  
not let Oz win this war, however he doubts himself that he will live  
through it...but he will try,"Hotaru continued.  
Silence insued.  
"He gave you that object that you have in your hand and he   
hopes that you will keep it..."Hotaru finally said.  
Serena gazed down at her closed up fist for a moment and then back  
at Hotaru but she was gone.  
(He...cares about me?)Serena slowly said inside her mind.  
  
"She should be preparing to go soon,"Hotaru told Dr. M and the   
other scientists.  
"I knew she would, once she wakes up,"Dr. M agreed.  
"A stubborn girl.."Dr. J included in.  
"She wouldn't pass up a chance to reek revenge against Oz,"Dr. O  
smirked.  
"I agree..."Dr. G spoke up.  
"Did you get the shuttle ready?"Hotaru interrupted.  
"Yes, it's over at the back of the building, next to her  
Gundam that we had brought in,"Dr. S answered.  
"Where are they? The others, I mean,"a voice demanded.  
The scientists and Hotaru turned to see Serena standing there, wearing  
fresh clothes and a cold stare.  
"Ahh..I see you're up, but are you well?"Dr. J inquired.  
"Good enough,"Moon answered as her facade went back up on her face.  
"The pilots are on their way over to the Moon Base. They are there  
to stop the contraption those Oz soldiers built from destroying  
Earth,"Dr. M informed her.  
Moon merely nodded and began walking up the stairs.  
  
Moon set the controls in the shuttle to head for the base of the  
Moon. Then buckled down and took off into the sky.  
(I need to get there in time...I have a feeling this isn't  
any regular mission...)Moon told herself as she felt the shuttle  
rise and speed up.   
*****************  
The three shuttles landed on the grounds of the Moon. Then the  
five Gundams and their pilots exited, they gazed momentarily   
at the Moon.  
"We're here,"Duo spoke from inside the his Gundam.  
"Let's get this over and done with,"Heero stated in monotone.  
"Hm.."Trowa and Wufei responded in agreement.  
  
The five Gundams began to descend as they headed for the base.  
  
*****************  
*BOOM* *BANG*   
The flicker of lights went on and off for awhile.  
"The Gundams! They're here!"shouted a soldier.  
"Fool! Set up the defenses and fight back!"Tsu ordered in anger.  
At once, the soldiers went off and got the place ready.  
"Quickly! Dispatch the Aries and Leos!"  
"Take out the Mobile Dolls!"  
Orders and commands were set off and soldiers began running all  
around the place, carrying the messages off. Others went and   
set up the other defenses for the base.  
"When's the X Laser going to be ready?!"demanded Tanis as his patience  
was running thin.  
"We have begun to make the preparations for it to be set off,"a scientist  
stammered.  
"We are afraid that it will take longer than it was   
suppose to,"another scientist informed him but didn't look at him in   
the eye.  
"Then what are you doing standing around for?! Get to  
it?!"Tanis roared.  
All the workers, in fear, quickly set off to work as fast as they could.  
(Time is running short..)Tanis went through in his head as he  
grimly walked off.  
**************  
The five Gundams fought through the horde of Mobile Dolls, Leos, and  
Aries. They set out their weapons at them. Beam Naginata from Shenlong/Nataku,  
Beam Machine Gun and Twin Heat Blades in courtesy of Sandrock.  
Heavyarms with his Micro Missile Launchers, Beam Gatling Gun, and  
two Machine Cannons. Deathscythe fought with his Beamscythe and  
Wing Gundam used his Buster Rifle, Beam Sabers, and Machine Cannons.  
"They sure let out a huge number of fighters, didn't he?"Quatre said  
through the communicators as he destroyed five Mobile Dolls and two Leos.  
"Isn't it great! Whoo-hoo!!"Duo answered as he used his Beamscythe to  
slash through six Mobile Dolls.  
"We're almost there, can you guys hold the others off?"Heero communicated  
in monotone as he blasted through eight Aries with his Machine Cannons.  
"Sure thing,"Duo told him in assurance.  
With that Heero broke through the horde and was reaching the base  
with Shenlong/Nataku and Heavyarms.  
Once inside, Heero got off and ran, with Wufei and Trowa trailing behind.  
All three, shooting their way through with their guns and Wufei using  
his kitana as well. ((AN: Don't ask me how Wufei could use both his gun  
and his kitana...maybe he switches from time to time...who knows? But  
he's using both of them...-_-;;;))  
Soldiers lined up and started shooting but hadn't managed to  
lay a scratch on them. Shouts, orders, and protests, as well as   
screams, and shuffling of feets sounded through the hallways and  
the rooms.  
"Where's the location of the machine set off to destroy   
Earth?"demanded Heero as he pointed his revolver into a soldier's  
head.  
They managed to kill off most of the guards and attackers in   
one room.  
"Tell us!"Heero growled as he pressed it harder against the   
man's forehead.  
"In the East Room, five doors down,"the soldier told them in fear of his life.  
Heero pushed the soldier aside and he hit his head hard against the  
side of a wall and fell unconscious.  
"Weakling,"Wufei muttered as they made their way out of the room.  
Footsteps thundered across the corridors and bullets shot throughout  
the place. The three pilots dodged and fought the guards and made  
it safely away from them.  
(We're almost there...)Trowa said inside his head.  
********************  
"Some of the pilots are inside the base!"a soldier reported.  
"Get more troops out there and destroy them!"Tsu commanded.  
"We have, Lieutenant,"the soldier replied, worriedly.  
"Great...then set out some of the Leos on them,"Tsu suggested.  
"All the Leos, Aries, and Mobile Dolls have been dispatched   
on the battlefield,"the soldier told him.  
"...then just find them!"Tsu ordered with some losing patience.  
"Yes sir!"the soldier saluted with some fear in his voice and went  
out.  
(This is bad...I will have to get to the X Laser just in  
case....)Tsu exhaustibly told himself.  
******************  
"How is the machine doing?"inquired Tanis.  
"In ten minutes it will be all set.."the scientist answered.  
"Good.."approved Tanis.  
A blast sounded out and crumbles slightly fell from the   
ceiling and the lights flickered.  
"Make it fast!"Tanis ordered and continued watching them when  
Tsu came in.  
"There are Gundam Pilots inside the base,"Tsu informed him.  
  
******************  
"Only five more minutes...just five more.."Moon told herself.  
She glimpsed back at her Gundam, Lunarian Moon and back at   
outerspace. She saw the Moon as her shuttle got closer and closer.  
She gazed down at the palm of her hands and opened them up,   
revealing the necklace that was given to her.  
A silver snowflake on a silver chain.  
~.~FLASHBACK~.~  
The night sky, the stars, and the moon under the willow tree.  
Heero and her having the conversation.  
~.~ANOTHER FLASHBACK~.~  
Their moment in the library.  
His eyes boring down into hers.  
~.~End of Flashbacks~.~  
~Remembrance~  
"I know...my whole life has been based on missions and I'm  
sure yours have been as well, you haven't let much of  
yourself show after all these years. Your eyes tell that  
you have lived a complicated life,"spoke Serena as she turned  
to look at him.  
"Yours as well,"said Heero.  
~Another Remembrance~  
Serena going to the vehicle and catching Heero's gaze.  
Seeing various emotions but still held coldness in them...  
(Wait..was that...pain and..love? No...it couldn't be...it was only   
my imagination)Serena said to herself as she turned and looked away from  
the 01 pilot.  
~End Remembrance~  
Moon was interrupted from her reverie as she blinked and shook  
her head from the constant reminders of her thoughts.  
(He cares for you...)Moon recalled from what Hotaru told her.  
"But....do I?"Moon asked herself as she stared down at the necklace  
with softness in her voice.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
I thought I'd end it here, today. I know, it's a bit short  
compared to the other chapters but..oh well. I'll try to write  
the next one as soon as I can. But for now, please wait! ^^  
Isn't it evil of me to leave you there? I'm not sure if that counts  
as evil but too bad...you'll have to figure out what happens next!  
I'm not telling though! Bwahahahah!! Bwahahaha!!  
*someone hits her over the head*  
Cheska: Hey! I'm talking here! *angrily faces the person*  
*Relena smirks*  
Cheska: What?! You're suppose to be asleep!  
Relena: Ha! I woke up!  
Heero: Not for long...  
*Heero sneaks behind and sticks the needle in her and she falls  
asleep again*  
Heero: She got out...  
Cheska: I can see that..  
*Heero and Trowa pick her up and carry her away again.  
Cheska: Uhmm...that's all for now! See ya next time! *waves  
and goes away to sleep*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapt. 10

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 10  
PG? PG-13?  
  
DISCLAIMER: *shadow figure stands there* Cheska doesn't own  
Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, so don't sue her.  
  
Cheska: *comes out and stares at the shadow figure* Uhhh..who are you?  
*shadow figure gives out a mysterious a scary laugh*  
*Heero pops out*  
Cheska: Heero do you know who that is? *pointing at the shadow figure*  
*Heero stares at it and listens to it laugh*  
Heero: Hn  
*Cheska waterdrops*  
*Heero takes out his revolver and aims near the shadow figure and shoots*  
*bullet nearly hits the shadow figure's head*  
*Shadow figure yelps*  
Heero: Come out *in monotone*  
*gasp*  
Cheska: Duo!! Why'd you go and do that for?!  
Duo: *grins mischievously* Do what?  
Cheska: Act all weird, is what!  
Duo: *shrugs*  
*turns to the readers*  
Cheska: Okay...sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out but  
I have two words for you. Writer's block. That should cover why  
I took soo long. Right now...I'll be trying to write what I can  
and whatever comes out of my head! I hope I can get words to form  
and hopefully...be able to make something come out well! I already  
have a clue on how to end the story but no idea how to fit it in! *agh*  
But oh well...here goes nothing...might as well try, right?   
*wiggles her fingers, licks lips, and rolls back her sleeves*  
Okay...*takes a deep breath* Let's get this over with....  
*begins typing*  
  
****************  
Sandrock and Deathscythe were almost done with all the machines  
coming at them.  
"Almost through,"the Sandrock pilot informed Duo.  
"I know...too easy,"Duo laughed.  
They blasted more of the Aries and Leos. The Mobile Dolls were  
already finished.  
"Just a couple more minutes and we're done,"Duo added in, as he  
took out more of the competition on the battlefield.  
Quatre didn't reply as he just kept on fighting.  
****************  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei fought their way down the series of   
halls. The soldiers were getting in their way, only to be  
shot by the three pilots.  
"Where's the East Room?!"grumbled Wufei.  
"We should be close by,"Heero told him in monotone, as he shot  
more soldiers.  
Trowa ran ahead and slammed a soldier to the wall and put the   
trigger to his throat. Wufei got the idea and shot the others  
who were trying, in vain, to rescue their fellow officer.  
"East Room, how far and where is it?"Trowa demanded in a threatning  
tone.  
The soldier blinked in fear and in question.  
"Wh-What?"the soldier stuttered in confusion.  
"You know what we're talking about!"Heero growled in impatience.  
"Why would you want to know where the East Room is?"the soldier   
asked.  
"Grrr..you know why!"Wufei growled.  
"Now! Tell us!"Heero demanded and threatened.  
Trowa gave an impatient sigh and slammed the soldier harder  
into the wall and pressed the pistol harder into the man's throat.  
The soldier gulped and his eyes widened.  
"It's..it's down the hall, turn left, there's a door at the end so go   
in and there's another series of halls, take the center out of the   
three at that location, and you'll be there!"the soldier stuttered   
and gulped inbetween breaths.  
Trowa slammed the soldier again and this time, hard enough to knock him  
unconscious and then Wufei took his kitana and sliced the man's arm. Heero  
stared at him for awhile, emotionless.  
"He was getting on my nerves,"Wufei growled and ran down the hall.  
Trowa and Heero just seemed expressionless and followed the   
frowning, growling Wufei.  
***************************  
Flicker of lights, blinking on and off for a couple of seconds and  
then everything returns to normal.  
"What's going on out there?!"growled Tanis.  
Tsu went over to the door and checked outside, seeing all of the  
soldiers guarding.  
"What's the statis?"Tsu demanded.  
"We have received word that some of the Gundams outside  
are winning and that the pilots are drawing closer inside the  
vicinity. We have lost a huge amount of soldiers,"one of the soldiers  
reported.  
"...just keep this place secured no matter what!"Tsu ordered.  
"Yes sir!"they all saluted.  
Tsu strode back inside and up to Tanis.  
"How many more minutes!"Tsu demanded.  
"Three-four more minutes!"a scientist informed them.  
"Good.."Tanis approved.  
"The pilots are coming closer..."Tsu told Tanis.  
*****************  
In another part of the Moon, positioned in back of the base, a  
shuttle could be seen coming down for a landing.  
(I'm almost there...)a voice said from within.  
**************  
(This will be all over soon...)Heero told himself in his mind.  
The three pilots continued throughout the base, as they remembered  
the valuable piece of information they received.  
***************  
Sandrock and Deathscythe could be seen, fighting off the remaining  
Aries and Leos.   
Loud bangs, smoldering fires, smoke, and dust surrounded the   
two Gundams.  
"Almost done!"Duo stated to himself.  
(I can feel destruction coming soon...something awful will  
happen...I can tell..)Quatre thought in his mind as he blasted  
more of the Aries.  
**************   
*BANG* *BANG*   
Wufei sliced his way through the guards, Heero and Trowa  
kept barreling the soldiers with their bullets. Some of the  
soldiers saw their fellow officers die before their eyes and   
fled the area as their nerves failed them.  
"Weaklings.."Wufei smirked as they saw some of them run away.  
They approached the door and started turning the knob.  
  
"When do you think the pilots will get here?"Tsu asked Tanis  
as he tried to make conversation.  
*the click of the safety going off*  
"Right..now,"Wufei announced.  
Tsu and Tanis turned around, seeing three of the Gundam Pilots.  
*************  
Sandrock and Deathscythe finally defeated the machines and  
neared the base. They got off and started running, passing by  
dead bodies of fallen soldiers.  
"Wow! They sure did a job in the inside!"Duo commented as he  
jumped over a bleeding corpse.  
"Over there! The guy's beginning to wake up!"Quatre pointed up  
as he drew to a near and Duo picked the guy up.  
The soldier blinked blurrily and was woken to see two serious  
faces, staring down at him.  
(Ohh..no...not again..)the soldier pleaded, almost crying.  
"Where are the three other pilots?!"demanded Duo, shaking the  
guy.  
"Aww...ohh..."the soldier practically sobbed.  
Duo blinked in surprise and glimpsed at Quatre who just shrugged.  
"Where are they?!"Duo shouted more forcibly.  
The soldier reluctantly gave them the information and the directions  
to how to get there. Duo dropped him down and rendered him unconscious.  
The two pilots went on over to the East Room, as fast as they could.  
*************  
Moon made her way into the base and stopped as she saw the place  
littered with dead bodies.  
(Hmmm...obviously been here..)Moon smirked.  
She saw two soldiers coming her way at a fast rate. Moon  
ran over to them and kicked one of the soldiers, making him   
collapse to the floor and holding his ribs in pain while Moon  
rammed the other guy to the wall.  
"Tell me what's going on!"Moon commanded.  
"The Gundam Pilots are here!"the soldier told her.  
"Tell me something I don't already know! There is machine   
aiming for Earth, but who's commanding it?!"Moon exclaimed.  
"The machine is called X Laser. And we're under Tsu and Tanis's  
commands!"the soldier cried out in fear.  
"Tsu and Tanis! Great...they got away.."Moon half shouted and half  
mumbled.  
"Where are they?!"Moon turned to him again and asked/forced.  
"Down the hall and to the left!"The soldier told her.  
Moon nodded and lifted the man from the wall and threw him across the  
floor and kicked his comrade along with him.  
"Get away from my sight,"Moon told them in disgust and ran down the  
hall.  
The two soldier ran, since they lost their guns awhile ago.  
(The pilots are inside...)Moon told herself inside her mind.  
***************  
Relena was in her room, thinking about what has been going  
on for the past week. She sat, alone.   
Her hands were folded and her eyes were narrowed   
in deep thought.  
(Ever since that Serena came...lots of things have   
changed..)Relena thought to herself.  
*knock* *knock*  
"Who is it?"Relena asked casually as she snapped back to attention.  
"It's Dr. J. I have your food for you Miss Relena,"Dr. J told her.  
Relena got up and straightened her semi-rumpled dress and opened  
the door. Surely enough, the food was there and prepared just for  
her.   
"Thank you,"Relena thanked with a gracious nod to the old man as she  
took the tray from his hands.  
Dr. J nodded and strode off.  
(At least he hasn't changed that much...)Relena commented in her head  
as she closed the door and placed the tray of food on a table near the  
door.  
She sat down once again and stared up at the blank ceiling.  
(Heero...I hope you're okay...)Relena whispered in her mind.  
*************  
Hotaru sat in the ward, staring at the empty bed that was occupied  
only moments ago.  
Her mind flashed back to the time when the pilot saved her from  
a serious beating from a group of bullies. Then to the time when  
the piltos brought her in. She was unconscious, bleeding, bruised,  
cut, whipped, and more. After that image it went to the recent event. The  
young gundam pilot opening her eyes. Conversing with her for a   
short while. Seeing the necklace on her hand and wondering how it  
got there.  
"I wonder if I'll get to see her again.."Hotaru wondered out loud.  
"Of course you will, Hotaru.."Dr. M answered for her as she   
walked inside the room.  
"Dr. M!"Hotaru whipped around, a bit startled to see her guardian there.  
"Moon and the other pilots will be back. I'm sure of it,"Dr. M   
stated with confidence.  
"Really?"Hotaru said.  
"Really. And anyways, you are now an official doctor or healer for  
the pilots. I've spoken with the other scientists and they agreed  
that you could treat the pilots if they allow you to,"Dr. M informed  
her.  
Hotaru's eyes glistened with hope and happiness for a moment  
before reverting back to a mature looking little girl. Dr. M smiled  
a faint smile at her pupil.  
(Moon...Serena Usagi..come back safely..)Dr. M thought within   
her head as she gave a small peak at the empty hospital bed.  
(You've been through so much already....)Dr. M added in her thoughts.  
***************  
"Ahh..the three pilots..."Tanis gave a small smile, her eyes flashing  
unafraid and just calm.  
The scientists and mechanics began to shake in fear and then decided  
to run out of the room.  
"It's ready! Launching of the laser is in one minute and twenty seconds and  
counting,"a scientist announced before running out of there among  
the crowd.  
Trowa and the other two pilots let them go, figuring that they would  
be useless.  
Wufei went forward to try to stop the machine but Tanis cut him  
off as he went over to keep him from the X Laser. The two got into  
a struggle.  
Tsu kicked the gun out of Heero's hand and the two were in a hand to  
hand combat just the same as the other two.  
Trowa saw this as an opportunity to get over and stop the   
'X Laser'but a gun was fired out and four soldiers ran in among with   
more huddled around.  
Quatre and Duo saw the pack of guards around the doorway and decided  
to fire random shots at them and as they go closer, more corpses  
piled up.  
As they neared there, they saw the fight going on as three of their  
comrades were in hand to hand combat. At once they were overtaken by two guards  
near the doorway and got into a fight themselves as they mistakenly  
dropped their guns.  
"Someone get to the machine!"Quatre shouted out.  
"A bit busy here, Q-man!"Duo told him through clenched teeth.  
  
At this moment, Wufei was able to knock Tanis to the wall and  
luckily got him unconscious for the moment, but to his disadvantage  
Tanis was able to grab his kitana before hitting the wall and cut  
him on the side. Thus, he collapsed to the ground and unable to  
move for the moment.  
Next, Trowa got his enemy out of the way and shot him, using his  
last bullet and then ran to the machine.  
Quatre too was able to get away from the soldier and ran along with   
Trowa.  
Duo was still battling but the soldier rolled to the ground and  
grabbed ahold of a gun and fired, Duo dodged and got away as the   
bullet just grazed his shoulder. He continued dodging the bullets   
that were coming at him and flipped over the guys head and kick him on   
the back, making him skid to the ground. Then he went over the  
fallen soldier and kicked him at the neck, making it snap.  
Tsu was going at it with Heero and then Duo arrived with a  
gun in his hand and shot at Tsu but he dodged the bullets as he  
tumbled across the floor. Heero took this as an advantage and  
tackled the man but not before Tsu grabbed his hands on another  
gun that the pilots dropped and shot it straight at Duo who fell  
on the ground, clutching his leg. Heero grabbed the gun away  
from Tsu. Duo and Heero both aimed their guns at the enemy and shot   
at him, dead center on the places they wanted. Heero and  
Duo aimed at Tsu's chest and hit the heart.  
"We only have fourty seconds left!!"Quatre announced to them  
as he stared frantically at the machine.   
Trowa was looking at it over too.  
"Any ideas?!"Duo shouted through clenched teeth.  
"No!..at least I don't!"Quatre exclaimed.  
(I refuse to die here...I made that vow to Serena Usagi that I   
would try to live and I will!)Heero told himself as he ran toward the machine.  
Heero, Trowa, and Quatre gazed at the machine and finally all   
three of them saw the jumble of wires inside the contraption.   
"Great..now what? Which wire?"Quatre mumbled in distress.  
Heero and Trowa studied it in silence.  
(Which one?)each of them thought.  
"Twenty seconds.."Quatre softly told them.  
Heero and Trowa glanced at one another as they made a decision.  
"Ten seconds.."Quatre announced.  
"Awww...man.."Duo groaned as he shut his eyes, waiting for the  
impact.  
"Five seconds..."Quatre announced.  
(This one..)Trowa and Heero said within their minds as each  
reached inside.  
"Here goes nothing.."Trowa mumbled.  
"Two seconds.."Quatre stated as he gave a nervous sigh and a gulp.  
Wufei stared at the three pilots huddled around the X Laser.  
A groan escaped Duo's lips as he tightened his closed eyes.  
"This is soo..not the way I wanted to go.."Duo complained as he  
tightened his grip on his injured leg while he forgot about his   
bleeding shoulder.  
"One..."Quatre said as he held his breath.  
Heero and Trowa reached for the same wire but Trowa got to it  
first and pulls it out.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! BWAHAHAH!! *continues to laugh maniacally*  
Okay...it wasn't that good but oh well..I left you here!! Hahahaha!!!  
Like I said...I have writer's block...I'll think about the next  
one but I'm thinking a lot of things will happen there, since it's   
short and I'm leaving you here. Should I kill all of them  
off right here and say the end? Hmmm...  
*starts grinning and begins laughing maniacally again*  
BWAHAHAHAH!!! BWAHAHAH!!!  
*Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei come in*  
*Heero goes behind and nods an affirmative to the others*  
*Trowa comes over and holds a needle and sticks in into her shoulder*  
*Cheska turns around and gets sleepy*  
Cheska: Hey...*starts to fall but caught by Heero*  
Duo: Sorry folks...she started getting crazy..  
*they drag the now asleep author with them into a car and drives off*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapt. 11

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 11  
PG? PG-13?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to do this darn disclaimer!!  
I've said it over and over again..*rolls eyes*..so I'll say it  
again! I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, happy? Good. If  
not, well tough!  
  
Author's Notes: Blah..blah,blah,blah..Don't feel much like  
doing the usual note thing. WARNING!! This chapter may..*ahem*  
start getting a bit..uhh..what's the word, BLEAK. You'll  
see what I mean when you get to that part..soo....*starts walking away*  
Just skip this and go on to the story! ^_^   
*The Gundam Pilots in the background, staring at her strangely*  
Cheska: What?  
Duo: You didn't talk a lot as usual before the story..*looks shocked*  
Cheska: Yeah well I didn't feel like it!  
*Quatre comes up to her and starts feeling her forehead*  
*shakes head*  
Quatre: She doesn't have a fever..  
*Cheska starts fuming*  
Cheska: I'm not sick!!  
*Heero brings out his gun*  
Heero: Who are you and what have you done with Cheska?  
*rolls eyes*  
Here it is..and I did warn you! *flinches when they start reading  
anyways..I think I should find somewhere to hide...*looks around*  
  
******************  
Last Time:  
  
"One..."Quatre said as he held his breath.  
Heero and Trowa reached for the same wire but Trowa got to it  
first and pulls it out.  
  
~.~.~Present Time~.~.~  
(If it's the wrong one, we either get blown up in here instead or  
the beam will shoot toward Earth and possibly destroy the whole planet.  
Another option would be that it's the right one and we all  
get out of this safely..)Heero went over in his head.  
  
Trowa pulls the wire out and nothing happened at first. But then a   
giant quake erupted beneath their feet, the whole place seemed to vibrate  
with life!  
"What's going on?!"shouted Quatre in what seemed to be curiousity mixed  
with fear.  
"Awww great!! We're going to die!!"exclaimed Duo.  
Tanis groggily opened his eyes and stared at the X Laser and had a  
slight smile playing on his lips and saw a revolver not too far from  
where he was positioned at.  
He stumbled up and shook his head before going toward the handgun.  
Wufei stared at Tanis and started forward but his legs failed him   
as he collapsed and cursed at his weakened state.  
"Tanis is awake!"Wufei shouted in warning as he rolled to the  
side as the vibration worsened.  
They gazed at the man and widened their eyes. Duo couldn't move as  
he tried to keep his balance and sucked in his breath as he slammed  
against the wall by his injured shoulder.  
Tanis grabbed the gun and was pointing it at Heero Yuy.  
"It seems you didn't get the right wire! Ha! Ha! Ha! That wire  
you probably pulled was nothing! The X Laser as I call it will  
soon be working and the beam will be sent to Earth in ten   
minutes!"chuckled Tanis.  
"X Laser?"Quatre voiced out.  
"X Laser. If you look at the small monitor there, you'll be  
able to see Earth and a dotted X is on the screen. The laser will  
shoot directly where the center of the X is at. The center is  
right where the Pacific Ocean is. Awww...I'm wasting time  
here! You get the idea!"babbled Tanis and took out the safety off  
the gun.  
  
(What's going on around here?!)Moon said to herself as she   
grabbed ahold of the edge of the doorway as she turned.  
She finally arrived at the scene and heard Tanis say ten  
minutes.  
(We..only have ten minutes before the laser goes off into   
full mode...and it will probably arrive at Earth in at least  
a minute, by the power it's generating..)thought Moon.  
Then as she focused her eyes more at Tanis, she noticed the gun  
pointing at Heero.  
(Oh Kami! He's about to shoot Heero!)Moon frantically thought  
and started running.  
  
"Good bye...01,"stated Tanis as he pulled the trigger and shot.  
"Nooooo!!"Moon shouted and jumped and got hit by the bullet.  
"Serena Usagi...Moon,"Tanis stated in a bit of surprise but his  
features returned to normal quickly.  
"Serena!!"all the pilots exclaimed.  
  
Heero stared at Moon, her body collapsing to the ground. He glanced  
at her momentarily and then glared at the man who killed her. His  
anger was bubbling as he whipped out his gun.  
(How dare he!! Tanis!! You shot Serena!)Heero angrily shouted  
within his mind.  
"You will pay!!"Heero growled as he pulled out the trigger and  
shot Tanis at the shoulder.  
Tanis drew back and dropped his weapon. Then Heero ran at him  
and rammed him to the wall! He punched him at the jaw and then  
at the face, making him bleed. Then he saw Wufei's kitana  
and grabbed hold of it and sliced both sides of his arms and   
at the legs. Tanis gasped in pain and began to fall to the   
ground but Heero wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of   
lying there as he grabbed Tanis by the neck.  
"You already did enough harm to Serena Usagi..and you made her  
suffer...I know it was you who had her captive in that mansion.  
I can see it in your eyes when you shot her. Yes, you will  
pay..you will,"Heero whispered in a threatening, low tone filled  
with ice.  
Tanis stared at Heero's cold, murderous prussian blue eyes and  
after a long time of calmness..he felt fear. His eyes widened.  
Heero smirked at the outcome of this old man.  
"You don't deserve to be alive.."Heero growled and dropped  
the kitana but was quickly replaced by his trusty handgun.  
He pulled the trigger and shot Tanis through the windpipe, and  
the man died. His eyes were wide open and his lips half parted,   
blood was gushing out from his windpipe.  
Heero dropped the old man to the ground and glared at him before  
turning to the body of Moon...Serena Usagi.  
"Serena!"Heero called out as he kneeled down beside her and  
saw her struggling to survive.  
"Hold on!"Heero pleaded as he raised her head a bit and onto  
his lap.  
The other pilots couldn't do anything but watch their fellow  
comrade, kill the bastard who shot one of their own.  
(Kami...why...why'd I do that crazy stunt and save  
Heero's life?)Serena thought to herself as her vision blurred.  
Heero kneeled down and picked up her head and placed it onto his lap.  
"Hee..Heero?"Serena softly whispered out.  
"Serena..hang on..you'll live.."Heero stated.  
(Why is he acting so nice...?)Serena thought to herself.  
(he cares about you..)a voice answered inside her mind.  
She blinked and tried to hang on for her life.  
Heero stared down at her, he noticed blood oozing out from her  
stomach and knew that she probably wouldn't last long.  
(She can't die! Not when she finally woke up! She just can't!)Heero   
frantically thought inside his mind.  
  
Quatre glanced at the monitor and saw the green outline of an  
X positioned for Earth.  
(There's only six minutes left..)Quatre noted to himself, then  
glanced back at his friends.  
  
"Why did you do that? Why did you sacrifice yourself?!"Heero asked her  
as his eyes shined with unshed tears.  
Serena stared up at Heero's prussian blue eyes.  
As she thought about what to answer, glimpses of her past with Heero  
came like a wave inside her mind.  
(Do I actually care for him as much as he does me?)Serena asked herself.  
"..I couldn't let you die.."Serena Usagi answered softly.  
"Why not? One life wouldn't matter..especially mine,"Heero questioned.  
"Your life does matter..you promised me that you wouldn't let  
Oz win this war. Hotaru told me..she heard you..at least she said  
she did,"Serena said.  
(Hotaru? Yes, I remember..I thought she was asleep at the  
time..)Heero recalled.  
"You have to survive..you made a vow to me and I want you   
to keep it,"Serena whispered out.  
Heero didn't say anything but turned his head away. Serena noticed  
this and lifted up her hand..for some reason it was difficult to  
do but she managed. She put her hand up to his face and he moved  
his head slowly down to face her. Serena Usagi smiled.  
"I don't know why..but I can't see you die. When Tanis was about  
to shoot..my heart felt as if it was about to break. During the  
short time we've been together..I've grown to like you..maybe  
even love you,"Serena told him.  
Heero's eyes widened at the news and then his eyes shined with  
love.  
"Ashiteru..Serena,"Heero softly whispered to her as he grabbed  
the hand around his cheek and brought it down.  
"Ashiteru...Heero,"Serena whispered back and then her eyes began  
to close.  
Heero's heart felt as if it was breaking right now and he closed  
his eyes and two streams of tears fell from his eyes.  
"I'll keep my promise to you..Serena,"Heero stated as he slowly  
lost his hold of Serena's hand and as he did, her hand fell to the  
floor. He gazed down at her form as he stood up and noticed a  
hint of silver around her neck. It fell as the quake once again  
worsened and a shining pendant of a snowflake was there.  
(Serena..you kept it..)Heero's eyes softened but then hardened as  
he turned around.  
"Let's go stop that beam,"Heero stated in monotone.  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Duo and Wufei were helped up by Quatre and Trowa, then the five  
went off to their gundams and took off toward the front of the beam.  
As they closed in on the machine from outside, they saw the beam  
generating a orange and yellow glow.  
"There it is!"Quatre shouted.  
But the beam was going off already and the others reacted quickly  
by zooming in toward it.  
"Kami! It's fast!"Duo exclaimed as he missed the beam from where  
he was at.  
They continued downward, trying to reach it. Wufei was blasted  
by it and as a result blown off course leaving his gundam in serious  
damage but he was okay. Quatre couldn't reach it along with Duo.  
Now, Heero and Trowa were left as they dove at it but Heavyarms failed  
to reach.  
(All these years....)Heero thought as he neared the beam.  
*Flashback*  
Training and closing himself in.  
Hardly speaking.  
Alone.  
The little girl and her dog.  
A fire.  
*End of Flashback*  
(I've closed myself from humanity...and now..)Heero continued.  
*Flashback*  
Meeting the 06 Pilot.  
Seeing her out there by herself.  
Noticing that she was crying.  
Having a conversation.  
*End of Flashback*  
(Now..I met her...Serena Usagi...) Heero said to himself as he turned  
and used his Cannon on the beam. The collision caused an explosion  
between the two.  
*Flashback*  
Seeing her tied to the chair, she was unconscious and near death.  
Watching her on the hospital bed.  
  
Serena took the bullet for him.  
Struggling to survive.  
Confessing that she loves him.  
*End of Flashback*  
(She's gone now.....gone..)Heero said as he let his defenses down a   
bit and the beam was closing in on him.  
  
Quatre saw the attack of the X Laser hit Wing Gundam.  
"Heero!!"Quatre shouted through the communicator.  
*****************  
Hotaru and the scientists watched the television set that   
broadcasted the laser beam and the Wing Gundam.  
"The beam has been intercepted momentarily by the Gundam.  
Let's just hope that Earth still has a chance to  
live on,"the broadcaster announced.  
Just then Wing Gundam was letting his defense down and the  
beam blasted into it.  
"Oh no!"Hotaru gasped.  
"What's going on out there!"Dr. M exclaimed.  
(I know he can defeat that beam..but what's holding   
him back?)Hotaru asked herself as she continued to  
watch.  
****************  
Heero was woken from his thoughts as he was hit from the laser  
and the shout from Quatre.  
Just then he remembered what his promise was.  
"I..promised you, didn't I? You told me I had to survive...  
and..I need to keep it.."Heero muttered to himself as he narrowed  
his eyes and brought up his mask.  
His eyes darkened and he glared daggers at the beam in front  
of him as he put up his large shield. Then Wing Gundam raised  
its cannon once more and blasted it into full power.  
"I won't allow Oz to win! Not now! Not ever!"Heero exclaimed.  
The blast connected with the other and a large explosion surrounded  
the Gundam. He continued pouring out the beam from his cannon   
and the other was starting to let go.  
(Just hang on for a few more seconds..)Heero said to himself.  
  
His fellow pilots watched in awe as they gazed at their fifth  
member.  
"He's determined.."Wufei commented.  
"..."Trowa responded.  
The others did the same, their voices lost from them.  
(Serena...you surrendered yourself to let him live..)Duo said  
inside his mind as his once shining indigo eyes was faded into  
sadness.  
(...Serena..)Quatre thought to himself as his mind wandered  
as well to the time at the park and she told him not to call  
her with formality, his eyes started to shine with unshed tears.  
  
The cannon from Wing Gundam was starting to fade away and once  
it did, all Heero could do was use his shield but it didn't work  
as he was blasted away but left in tact.  
The beam continued downwards to Earth. All the five pilots  
could do now was watch in vain as the attack was getting nearer to  
Earth.  
(I..I..)Heero said inside his mind.  
  
****************  
"The beam is continuing toward Earth!"the announcer exclaimed.  
"Kami...it can't!"Dr. O gasped.  
The others watched the beam get nearer to Earth.  
(No..)Hotaru thought as she averted her gaze from the set.  
***************  
The laser went down, down into the atmosphere but as it was about  
to break through the Earth's atmosphere it started fading away.  
The five pilots let out a sigh of relief aside from Trowa who  
didn't say anything and Heero just kept up his mask of indifference.  
"We did it.."Quatre announced with relief.  
"Yes, we did,"Duo agreed.  
"Let's go home.."Quatre let out and started for Earth.  
  
Heero gazed back at the Moon and then toward Earth and followed  
his comrades.  
(Ashiteru...Serena Usagi.)Heero whispered within his mind.  
*****************************  
The pilots returned back to Earth and at the base. Hotaru came  
out to greet them all along with the other scientists. The day was  
clear and beautiful with the blue sky and the warm sunshine.  
"You're back!"greeted Hotaru with a smile.  
They nodded to her and the others.  
Hotaru stared around and noticed that one of them were missing.  
"Where's Serena?"Hotaru inquired, fearing about what might meet her.  
"..she's..she's gone,"Quatre answered, averting her gaze.  
"What?"Hotaru softly asked.  
"She took a bullet for Heero back at the Moon base,"Wufei told her.  
"No..."Hotaru couldn't believe her ears as tears started to spill  
from her eyes.  
Dr. M came forward and comforted the young girl.  
"You can't let this get to you, Hotaru..it is one of the bad  
sides to life,"Dr. M whispered to her.  
"I know, you're right..Dr. M..,"Hotaru croaked as she wiped the tears from  
her eyes.  
She eyed the G-pilots momentarily and then turned around, starting  
to walk back inside.  
"We need to get you treated, practically all of you are wounded.  
Go to the ward and I shall be with you shortly,"Hotaru stated with  
a mature manner.  
The scientists nodded to the pilots to listen to her before going  
back inside as well.  
"She's taking this quite well.."Duo commented.  
"I know.."Quatre agreed and went back inside as soon as they put  
the Gundams inside the base.  
  
To be continued...  
*******************  
Heheh..*ahem*..*gulp*..well...they like each other! ^^;;  
Tanis died a horrible death, right? And Earth is saved?   
*readers throw tomatoes at her* *dodges them all*  
*suddenly a dagger comes and lands right beside her throat*  
Eeps! *eyes wide with fear*  
*starts running and goes inside a room and closes it*  
I sense..tension and anger here...*a sword goes through the door*  
*eyes widen a whole lot* ..correction, A LOT of anger..  
*meekly* Help...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapt. 12: Mission: Complete/Final

Title: Mission  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com  
Chapter 12  
PG? PG-13?  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* Why can't I own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon?  
*men dressed in formal attire black uniforms come up to her*  
One Man: Say it.  
Cheska: Say what? *sees them standing there and has something  
in their pockets* *gulp*  
Cheska: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing..there I said it.  
*they go away*  
Cheska: How weird is that? O.o  
  
Author's Notes: I am putting some song lyrics here from Gundam Wing. Called   
IF ONLY YOU SMILE. It was translated by Katherine....uhhmmm..I don't   
know the last name but I got it from gundamwing.org..*shrugs*  
I couldn't get the italics to work here, so...I'm using for it,  
keep that in mind, kay? ^_~ OOh...I just liked the lyrics and I know  
it sort of..ano...doesn't fit into it, but oh well!   
  
Cheska: Uhhmmm...*eyeing the recent reviews* *gulps and   
gives a nervous chuckle* Heh..heh..*eyes widen*..well, that's   
nice of you..I can see how much you like Serena Usagi! ^^;;  
All I can say is..*falls down on the floor on her knees and   
starts begging*  
Don't kill me!! Ahh!! Please!! Onegai!! You'll probably   
like this instead!! *squints eyes* Just read and maybe in the end, review?  
*hopeful appearance*   
*starts backing away and running from the angry mob of the crowd*   
Ahhh!! Have mercy!! This is the LAST chapter though! ^^;;   
It's uhmm..sort of good..I don't know, it's up to you to decide!  
  
********************  
In the tears of the twilight from the everlasting silence, a young boy   
with unruly brown hair gazed longingly up to the stars of heaven.   
He neither cried, smiled, or moved from the spot as he stood there   
simply observing the night sky. His eyes were   
shining, from what?...loneliness...or possibly for pain that was   
left when the one he loved was now gone, away and gone forever.   
Whatever it is, he eyes radiated with grief and sorrow.  
  
Searching for yesterday, frozen in time, into the darkness of quietly   
sealed up memory, Confused, with injured and broken wings, I gaze into   
the sea of the Milky Way.  
  
(What now? What's there left for me?) Heero wondered.  
  
You who have lost a place to return to,  
What do you keep flying for?  
  
"All I have left is nothing but a simple promise to her and to go   
back to what I was before..a Gundam Pilot."Heero whispered out as his   
gaze shifted to the illuminating light of the moon.  
  
For instance, even if you smile, the wind dances without rest.  
Without shadow, without light, toward tomorrow where anger and   
solitude meet.  
  
The constellations are spread out limitlessly, only the footsteps are  
dissolving into the night.  
The heartbeats are whipped by the freezing heart, shaking   
up the sleeping earth.  
  
(Nothing here, it's so quiet right now..just the soft breeze, cold   
atmosphere, and the silence...the endless silence..)Heero continued.  
  
"If only things have changed. If only you were still alive, right here   
and now,"Heero muttered.  
  
The distant dream is drifting, knocking far away.  
Who are you flying for?  
  
With one last look at the night sky, Heero turned and walked away.   
"Only if...that's all there is now.."Heero whispered.  
  
For instance, even if you smile, the wind blows by without noticing.  
Let's escape from this confining present, where there is neither joy   
nor pain, towards tomorrow.  
  
(I'll keep my promise to you, Serena...)Heero vowed with a small smile   
on his lips but his expression changed from loneliness and pain to a   
cold exterior filled with nothing but indifference.  
  
For instance, even if you smile, the wind dances without rest.  
Without shadow, without light, toward tomorrow where anger and   
solitude meet.  
  
Heero continued on, back to his room and at his present location. Alone in  
the confining space where he was met with nothing but the quiet glow from   
his laptop. Back to what he was before, a ruthless and cold soldier,   
experiencing neither pain nor love.  
He smirked at the screen before him as he continuously hacked into data   
base files to read the secrets that layed in store for him.   
But suddenly his prussian blue eyes clouded as a memory resurfaced.  
  
*Flashback*  
Watching her there, staring back at him and then at the other guys.  
Seeing her ride the horse, expertly and without flaw.  
Introductions met.  
*Another Flashback*  
Death...that's all there was for her.   
Confessions of love.  
Her hand falling to the ground, her eyes closing.  
The silver necklace he gave her and kept.  
*End of Flashback*  
(You kept it for me...)Heero whispered inside his head.  
A soft smile appeared on his lips but then it quickly vanished as a lone  
tear made its way down his cheek. It immediately disappeared as he wiped  
it away with his hands and put up his cold facade.  
  
For instance, even if you smile, the wind blows by without noticing.  
Let's escape from this confining present, where there is neither joy nor  
pain, towards tomorrow.  
  
"She's gone now...I need to get over this,"Heero simply stated in monotone   
as he continued with what he was doing before, ignoring the images   
that came up.  
  
  
****************************  
Back at the Base of the Moon  
****************************  
(Heero...may we meet again..)Serena thought inside her head.  
She was bleeding drastically, blood spilled all around her.   
Just then, two soldiers entered the room. They stared around  
and one of them came up to her.  
"This one is nearly alive. Should we take her with us?"the guard  
asked.   
"Yeah, it's the only thing near to life around here,"the other replied.  
"Let's go, nothing left in this dump,"another said.  
They nodded to one another and left with the body.  
*************  
It's been a year since that fateful day that met the five pilots.  
A year since Oz was defeated as well as White Fang. The pilots  
were seventeen now, and if Serena was here she would be as well.  
Cherry blossoms drifted lazily from the Sakura trees that surrounded  
them. They were spending the time out on a simple picnic.   
Duo was acting his usual perky and cheerful self, loosening the   
tension between his fellow comrades. Wufei was getting annoyed  
by Duo. Trowa was ignoring them as he leaned against one of the  
Sakura trees. Quatre was pleading his friends to stop the insanity  
as Wufei got his kitana out and chased Duo, grabbing for his   
precious braid.  
*click of the safety off*  
"Stop this. Or else I will kill you,"Heero stated in monotone,  
pointing his gun at Duo and Wufei.  
His cold glare made both stop and obey.  
After eating a hearty meal, the five pilots did their normal  
routine. For once, silence met all of them. It was calm and  
peaceful there as they were left in their own thoughts.  
Quatre lied down on the lush, cool grass. He closed his  
eyes momentarily before turning to his friend nearby.  
"It's so relaxing and peaceful here. How long has it been  
since we had such a calm atmosphere? Where we didn't have  
to worry about the upcoming mission, the wars, or the  
death of innnocent life?"Quatre inquired.  
"A long time ago...even before we were fifteen,"Trowa answered  
quietly, not looking at Quatre but just at the ground with his head  
downcast.  
"Hmm.."Quatre replied.  
The kind, platinum blond boy shifted his gaze from Trowa and  
returned to stare at the blue sky. His eyes filled with innocence  
and radiating compassion.  
Two birds came and flew over the horizon.  
Today was certainly peaceful indeed.  
******************  
Duo was perched on top of the branch of a tree, far away from  
the other guys. His mind wondering about the war and the   
colonies.  
He didn't know why he was suddenly thinking about this, but he  
just was. He lost so many people during the war as they fought   
for peace or just got in the way of the fight.  
(They shouldn't have died..)Duo thought to himself.  
(But they had to..sacrifices have to be made..)a voice stated.  
"Like what happened to Serena,"Duo said bitterly as his eyes  
changed to hidden anger.  
(The only one out of the six of us to die in the  
war...)Duo uttered within his mind.  
His gaze went out to the blue sky, the lush trees, and finally  
the tranquil lake.  
(She wanted to save all of this..and to her it was worth  
it..)Duo concluded as his eyes turned to a glint of happiness  
and he gave a genuine smile.  
(..and it is worth it..)  
****************  
Wufei was near the calm serene lake, meditating and losing himself  
within his mind. Finding peace.  
The war was now over and now he could just calm down and start  
anew. He was working with Sally Po to help put out any signs   
of a new war that may break out. It was a strenous job but someone  
had to do it. Today, he could just rest and relax...he didn't   
need to worry about anything, nothing at all.  
***************  
Admist from the five ex-pilots below, hidden from their view, a   
lone figure was there. Gazing at all of them as they did their own   
thing, as they calmly looked around the tranquil land.  
(After a year, I finally find you...)the person thought, its eyes  
shining with warmth.  
The figure stood there on top of the cliff overlooking the  
view, watching the five pilots.  
(...what if, what if they don't want to see me? What if  
he already forgot about me? Should I go anyway?)the figure thought  
to herself with doubt.  
(You should go and find out...surely it can't  
hurt to try. Right?)a voice inside its head spoke.  
"I suppose so..."sighed the figure and stepped forward from the   
cliff and got a clear view, showing that it was a young woman  
of seventeen.  
The breeze strengthened and the cherry blossoms, fallen  
green leaves, and the blow of the wind came up and surrounded  
her figure. Her golden hair flowed and danced among the breeze,  
the light of the sun shining down on her golden strands making it  
sparkle. Cherry blossoms mixed with fallen leaves blew around her   
lone figure and then away into the sky.  
(May we meet again..Heero..)the figure said inside her head.  
Her crystalline blue eyes shining as she stared at one lone  
figure, lying on the green grass and up at the sky.  
******************  
(Serena...)Heero thought as he gazed at the blue sky.   
His imagination took control and he pictured, the one he loved  
up at the blue sky. Her golden hair done in odangoes (((meatballs)))  
and her shining blue eyes staring at him.   
He brushed back his brown hair and stood up. He needed to   
try and get this out of his system.  
Ever since the death of Serena Usagi Tsukino a.k.a Moon, nothing  
was quite the same. A day after her death, they all started   
acting as if she wasn't even alive or even existed in this world.  
They just avoided it like the plague.   
Duo put up an act, goofing around and annoying Wufei and Heero   
constantly. Wufei did his own thing, training and meditating and  
chasing Duo around whenever he did his tricks on him. Trowa was  
still quiet and kept his cool. Quatre was kind and caring  
to all of them but he too kept away from speaking about   
the sixth Gundam Pilot.  
The Lunarian Moon was gone now, they hired a small crew to   
take it away along with the other Gundams to be burned into the  
sun. Now there were no memories of..her..   
Hotaru and Dr. M were still around, Hotaru more than the scientist.  
She was silent mostly and kept to herself. Dr. M acted as if  
nothing at all was wrong..nothing at all.  
Heero continued to walk and finally reached the edge of the lake.  
Wufei was at the other side, meditating with a calm expression.  
Duo was perched on top of a branch, lost in his thoughts, staring  
blankly at the lake.  
(It's so quiet...)Heero thought to himself.  
****************  
The figure watched, away from his eyes. Unmoving, her breathing  
shallow and the shade of the trees concealing her body.  
Heero watched the cool lake and then up at the blue sky, letting  
out a small sigh. His eyes showing sadness and regret.  
"Heero..."the figure whispered out.  
(Huh? What..? It can't be..just my hopeful imagination..  
yes..forget it Yuy. She's gone, dead and won't come  
back..)Heero told himself with a mental slap.  
Heero's eyes shined with sorrow as he continued to stare up  
at the sky and then bent down to pick up a smooth, flat rock and  
threw it at the lake making it skip halfway and then it fell  
to the bottom.  
"Serena...I kept my promise to you..."Heero whispered out as his  
eyes saddened.  
"Why couldn't you live instead of me?"Heero questioned himself.  
"Heero.."the figure whispered out softly.  
Heero heard it again but he just convinced himself once more  
that it was only his imagination playing mean tricks on him.  
(How many times have I hoped that she would just pop out  
and say that she's alive. How many times have I dreamed, when I  
am by myself that she is right there in front of me giving a   
smile...?)Heero remarked.  
"You should be alive, Serena..and not me,"Heero stated in partial  
monotone and the other love.  
"Ashiteru...Serena,"Heero whispered out.  
(He still loves me...)the figure said inside her head and   
decided to step out.  
"Ashiteru...Heero,"the figure stated as she revealed herself.  
(Huh?)Heero wondered as he turned around to the sound of the voice.  
There in front of him, as the wind blew by and cherry blossoms passed  
between them, is Serena Usagi Tsukino.  
"I said before and I will say again, I couldn't let you die.   
You made a promise and that promise turned into a Mission for you.  
I wanted you to keep your vow to me and now you have,"Serena Usagi  
simply stated as she smiled at him, a truly happy and affectionate  
smile.  
"Serena.."Heero softly said in shock and surprise.  
"Heero, I knew we would meet again,"Serena uttered.  
Heero watched her and slowly came forward. His eyes filled with  
confusion, love, and inquisition.  
"Are..are you?"Heero started.  
"..yes, I'm really here and alive,"Serena chuckled.   
Heero gazed at her, taking in her sight. She had her  
odango hair style on, wearing a white shirt and blue pants. On her  
neck was the necklace he gave her. The silver necklace with the  
snowflake pendant. Her eyes, instead of its regular hard, cold   
stare was now replaced with sparkling warmth.  
Heero gave a small smirk on his expression and put on a small smile.  
"You still have the necklace.."Heero remarked.  
"I wore it because you wished it...Hotaru told me a long, long  
time ago,"Serena told him.  
"I'm glad.."Heero softly said as he grabbed her around the waist  
and held her in his arms.   
He buried his head at the nape of her neck and just closed  
his eyes, wishing that this will never end.   
"I missed you.."Serena told him, lovingly.  
"You're finally here...after these years,"Heero croaked out.  
Two tears fell from his eyes, not because of sadness but out   
of happiness.  
Serena pulled back and wiped the tears and gave a small laugh.  
"I thought you said that we shouldn't have our guard down  
because it would be difficult to deal with when we're in a   
tight situation?"Serena remarked with a smile.  
"I said that didn't I? But I also said when we're in a   
mission and in a tight situation...we're not in one right   
now, are we? The war is over and we're free to do what we want   
unless another war starts up,"Heero told her.  
"Hmm..."Serena said as she returned to his warm embrace.  
Then the two gazed into each other's loving and warm   
eyes, their faces coming closer and closer as it started  
sealing the gap inbetween them.   
Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard   
voices coming their way and the two were out from the trance  
they were in only moments ago.   
(Grr...Duo Maxwell..)Heero growled inside his head as the   
two let go of each other and stepped back.  
"Serena?! You're back! And alive!"exclaimed Duo as he and the  
other ex-pilots came toward them.  
"Duo! Trowa! Quatre! Wufei!"greeted Serena with a grin.  
"I..I thought you..you were.."stuttered Quatre, eyeing her with  
astonishment.  
"I thought I was too...but two soldiers came by the base  
of the moon and I suppose they picked me up and got   
me treated. I was in a bad shape for three months and after that..  
I went and looked for you guys. The soldiers didn't have  
any reason to keep me since Oz was starting to break up  
at the time,"informed Serena Usagi.  
"Well..Oz is gone, White Fang is defeated, and Tanis and  
Tsu are dead! And on top of that! Serena is alive and  
well! Mission: Complete!"Duo announced with a grin.  
(Not totally...)thought Heero as he grabbed ahold of Serena's  
hand and dragged her away from the others.  
"What?! Hey!"started Duo as he was going to chase after them  
but was held back by Trowa who stood in the way.   
"Let them go..Duo,"commanded Quatre.  
Duo gazed back at the two and then he caught the hint and   
had a large grin on his face.  
"It seems Perfect Soldier..isn't unemotional after all,"Duo stated  
with twinkling, mischievious eyes.  
"Hmph,"Wufei harrumphed and looked away, folding his arms.  
***************  
Heero stopped once they were inside the shades of the green  
trees and some Sakura trees, the scene blocked from prying eyes  
of his fellow comrades.  
He encircled his arms around Serena's petite waist and pulled her  
toward him. Heero gazed into her beautiful crystalline blue eyes,  
getting lost into its depth.  
"There is still one mission left for us to   
accomplish.."Heero whispered to her.  
"Oh? And what pray tell, is that?"Serena innocently asked as she  
gazed back.  
"This.."Heero answered as he brought his head down, closing the  
gap between him and Serena.   
Their lips lightly touched and then Serena put her arms around  
his shoulders and brought his head down, deepening the kiss that  
the two were sharing.   
The soft lips pressed against each other, feeling its warmth and  
love.   
(After so long...)Heero said inside his head.  
(Finally...)Serena thought.  
Finally, the two drew back slowly..gazing at each other with such  
passion.  
"Now..."started Heero.  
"Mission: Accomplished.."finished Serena.  
Then the cherry blossoms blew in and surrounded the couple as they  
were drawn to each other once again...forgetting the pain, the  
cold, and the suffering that the two endured. It was all worth it  
in their mind, as long as in the end, they would be brought   
into each other's warm arms.  
  
The End...  
*****************  
Honestly, I am deeply touched by all the faithful readers out  
there who stuck to the story to the end! ^^ *sniff* It's so hard  
to part from this story but..it had to end, right? Well thanks  
for everything! Now I'll go and work on the other fics!  
Yeah, yeah...I think it's a bit sappy of an ending...but  
it's finished. I'm not sure what you think but I guess..this would  
do for an ending...I hope. I brought her alive and back with  
Heero just as you wanted! ;_; I'm sorry if it's not good enough...  
*saddens and bows her head down in shame*  
*Heero and the others come out with a gagged Relena*  
Heero: You made me OOC in this...  
Cheska: Not totally!   
Heero: *glares* Whatever...at least I was partially main  
character.  
Cheska: *brightens up*  
Duo: So, this is the end? What happened to me?  
Quatre: And the rest of us?  
Cheska: Uhmm...you lived up happily ever after?  
Wufei: With what, onna?  
Cheska: Ano..well with what you have!   
Duo: *grumbles along with the other pilots*  
*Relena manages to get the gag out of her mouth*  
Relena: Hey! Heero is mine!  
*Cheska comes up and gags her again, much to Relena's displeasure*  
Cheska: Sorry, psycho here is around and awake..^^;;  
*the G-pilots and Relena go away, grumbling and muffled protests  
from Relena*  
Cheska: Well..so long everyone! Sorry if the ending isn't too great..-_-;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
